Mientras tanto
by nodame12
Summary: Flaky es una chica de 16 años demasiado conciente de su futuro, ella trabaja y estudia con la esperansa de poder entrar a la mejor universidad de Tree Town. Cuando todo parece perdido y sus planes se ven dificultados llega una luz. Ella a sido elegida para una beca en el nivel segundario de esa institución! Aunque parece haber un pequeño error... o no?
1. Chapter 1

Una hermosa noche, las copas de los arboles lucían un hermoso anaranjado, señal de que pronto seria otoño y con el vendría la época de inscripción. A lo lejos, en la calle principal, había una joven, aunque era difícil estar seguro al 100% con solo verla. Su cabello estaba muy corto, llevaba ropa más grande que ella y de colores un poco apagados, exceptuando por el piloto amarillo con franjas reflectarías, reglamentario para alguien que se dedica a conducir una moto a toda velocidad.

Flaky no se quejaba de su vida para nada, era una joven de 16 años, tenía buenas notas y tenía trabajo. Ella deseaba ayudar a su familia debido a que pasaban un mal momento, por eso se había buscado un trabajo después de la escuela.

Paso frente a unas imponentes rejas y no pudo evitar detenerse, en una placa junto a la entrada se podía leer "Universidad privada de Tree Town". La joven la observo con una sonrisa decidida, ella deseaba estudiar allí por eso se esmeraba tanto en la escuela, le faltaban tres años todavía pero prefería prepararse y trabajar el doble de duro para poder tener una de las pocas becas que reparten cada año. Arranco la moto, dejando detrás las luces de la majestuosa institución.

Ella no se percató que, desde una ventana del edificio de junto, la "Segundaria privada de Tree Town", un joven la observaba alejarse, pareció reconocerla porque a penas la vio sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era extraña.

-Tardaste mucho!-Grito molesto Lumpy, su jefe-.

-Eso no es cierto!-Grito Flaky mirando con el ceño fruncido al peli celeste, todos los que estaban en la barra miraban con disimulo al par, quedando todo el mundo en silencio. Luego, sin previo aviso, ambos se echaron a reír-.

-Ey, no hagan eso!-Dijo Lammy molesta, golpeándolos con un cucharon de madera-Molestan a los clientes-.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron al unísono sobándose la cabeza-.

-En eso se escuchó una moto en la entrada- oh, Mole ya llego. Me voy yendo- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-.

-Cierto, nos vemos mañana a las 18.00-Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa sacando unas cuantas cajas de pizza-.

-Claro, Lammy. Adiós chicos!-Dijo Flaky arrancando la moto. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que frenarse para entender su celular, por suerte justo se puso en rojo- Hola?-.

-Del otro lado una voz quebrada gritaba molesta- Edee idiotaa… Se cred… Se cree… Tan impodtante… Se puedeid a la… a la mar… mer… mi-mierda!-Entonces se escuchó un golpe en la mesa-.

-Petunia? Estas ebria!-Dijo Flaky, luego suspiro sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde- Okey, voy a buscarte… En el bar de siempre…- Entonces corto la llamada- Esa Petunia…-.

-EY, MUEVETE!-Dijo un conductor tras ella, tocando la bocina-.

-Eh?! Ah… Lo siento-Dijo dando un giro en U-.

Flaky se sabía el camino de memoria, no era que a ella le gustara andar mucho de noche pero no era la primera vez que tenía que ir allí a buscarla. Cuando llego a la entrada Russell cargaba a la Peli azul que le daba manotazos.

-Déjame! BAJAME!...Todos los hombros son iguales! Eh? Flaky!-Dijo Petunia dando un salto y corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja-.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Russell-Dijo Flaky sonriendo -.

-No te preocupes-Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa- Ahora debo volver o el bar se descontrola. En eso salió volando una silla por la ventana- Agh! Esos canallas de nuevo! Hasta otra Flaky, Petunia- Dijo el pirata levantándose el sombrero para despedirlas, luego se metió al bar, que quedo en silencio al instante- Bueno, a ver, quien fue el cretino!?- Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar las chicas antes de irse-.

-Lo siento, Flaky-Dijo Petunia, sentada en la parte de atrás de la moto, abrazándose a su amiga, sonrojada por el alcohol-.

-No te preocupes, Petu, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando me necesites-Dijo la chica sonriendo, después se puso seria- Que paso esta vez?-.

- nada! Sodo esde tadado de Kewin…- Dijo molesta Petunia, pero después se quedó callada, Faky pudo sentir como el agarre de su amiga aumentaba-… Lo vi con oda chica…-.

-Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la pelirroja se decidió a hablar- Te llevare a tu casa, si?-.

-NO!-Grito Petunia haciendo que la moto zigzagueara debido al sobresalto de Flaky- Mamá me preguntara porque llegue tan tarde hasta el hartazgo y papá me dirá que tenia razón-.

-Flaky dio vuelta a una esquina- Okey, te quedaras en mi casa entonces-.

-Gracias, Flaky-Dijo Petunia-.

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Flaky, ella hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se sentara y fue a la cocina.

-Donde están tus padres?-Pregunto Petunia dejándose caer sobre el sofá. No había bebido demasiado pero seguía un poco mareada-.

-Hoy es su aniversario asique salieron a cenar por ahí. Ten, tómalo todo- Dijo Flaky dándole una bebida extraña-.

-Petunia tomo un sorbo y puso cara de asco- Puaj! Que es esto!?-.

-Es el jugo de avellanas de mi mamá. Si eso no te despierta nada lo hará, jeje- Dijo Flaky riendo-.

-Petunia dejo el vaso sobre una pequeña mesa frente a ella y se tiro sobre Falky, abrazándola- Sos tan buena conmigo!- La chica empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, entones miro a la pelirroja a los ojos- Pareces un chico…-Dijo entrecerrando lo ojos-.

-Eh?... Ah, sí?-Dijo Flaky nerviosa por la cercanía del rostro de su amiga-.

-Siempre estas cuando te necesito…-Dijo la peli azul acercándose más a su amiga quien miraba a su alrededor por una escapatoria-… Nunca me dejas sola… Porque los hombres no pueden ser como vos…-Susurro la joven-.

-Flaky apretó los labios, sonrojada y temblando- E-Espera, Pe-Petu. To-tomate eso y vas a reac…-Entonces fue callada por los labios se la peli azul-.

-Qué lindo fue el restaurante, te amo mi amor-Dijo la madre Flaky entrando por la puerta- Hola… Flaky?- Entonces la mujer dejo caer su saco con los ojos más grandes que un plato-.

-eh… Hola, cuñada, jeje…-Dijo Petunia antes de caer dormida al suelo, roncando-.

-Ma… Mama no es lo que piensas-Dijo Flaky agitando desesperadamente los brazos-.

-Pero la mujer la ignoro- Querido ven pronto ocurrió lo que temíamos!- Grito desesperada-.

-Oh no! Flaky se contagió de caspa otra vez!?- Llego un hombre con expresión tan distraída como la de su hija. Miro a su alrededor- … Que paso?-.

-Flaky estaba besando a una chica… Se hizo Yuri!-Grito la mujer señalando a su hija-.

-Yuri?...-Se preguntó el hombre, luego vio a Petunia en el suelo y miro a Flaky sonrojada en el sofá. Entonces fue corriendo y tomo la mano de la joven- Eres toda una campeona! Bien hecho!-.

-QUE!?-Grito la mamá de Flaky cruzándose de brazos- Ron! La estas tratando como un chico otra vez! Así nunca me dará nietos!-.

-Sandra cálmate. Ella encontró el amor de una forma diferente y nosotros como sus padres debemos aceptarlo… Digo aceptarla- Dijo el padre a su esposa-.

-Dios, voy a tomar un poco de aire-Dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa-.

-Jaja, ella se toma todo tan enserio… Petunia se puso en "modo besucón" otra vez?-Pregunto Ron alzando a la peli azul y subiendo las escaleras-.

-Flaky iba tras él- Si, siempre pasa lo mismo con ella- la joven se adelantó y abrió la puesta de su cuarto, el hombre entro, dejando a la peli azul en la cama- Gracias por traerla papa- La pelirroja tapo a su amiga-.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, llamare a su casa para avisar que se queda a dormir y hablare con tu madre- Dijo el padre a Flaky-

-Gracias- Dijo ella sonriendo, pero cuando su padre estaba por cerrar la puerta agrego-… Y no hagas enojar a mama, si?-.

-Jeje, es que es tan linda cuando se pone así-Dijo Ron, antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Flaky miro a su amiga dormir y suspiro, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes prestando gran atención a su reflejo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía un chico y no es que eso le molestara, pero si parecía molestarle a su mama. A Flaky realmente nunca le intereso tener novio, a ella le daba miedo los chicos por alguna extraña razón, ella solo quería una cosa en todo el mundo, poder estudiar Psicología!

Tiro un colchón junto a su cama, puso sabanas y saco una almohada de su armario, no pudo evitar pensar en eso. La mejor universidad del país estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella no podía esperar, ella solo pensaba en eso, su futuro.

-Sandra porque te tomas esto así… Recuerdas la vez que Petunia te beso en navidad-Dijo Ron sentándose junto a su esposa-.

-No es eso, querido… Y no tenías que recordármelo-Dijo Sandra poniéndose roja- Me preocupa Flaky, tengo la sensación de que ella le tiene miedo a los hombres-.

-Pero querida, vos también lo tenías, no?-Dijo Ron besándole el cuello-.

-sí… Por eso…-Dijo ella sonrojada- Quiero ayudarla pero no sé qué hacer-.

-Debe haber alguna forma- Dijo pensativo el padre de Flaky. Ambos intercambiaron miradas-.

* * *

Un mes después Flaky miraba su alcancía, en tan poco tiempo le había pasado tantas cosas. Su moto se dañó por lo que no pudo ir a trabajar en una semana, su jefe le pregunto si podía contratar a un suplente, pero como ese daba las entregas más rápido y tenía más cancha con los clientes, me propusieron darme el turno de 12 a 3 A.M. Flaky no tuvo más opción que rechazarlo. Y encima la reparación le había sacado la mitad de sus ahorros.

-Qué debo hacer? A este paso no llegare a nada-Dijo ella mirando al techo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos-.

En eso la puerta se abre de un portazo y sus padres entran con una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué haces ahí acostada, Flaky? Prepara tu valija, mañana será un gran día!-Dijo el padre de Flaky-.

-Eso, hijita mía!-Dijo Sandra abriendo una valija vieja, pero con aspecto de nueva y cara-.

-Eh, a que se refieren?-Pregunto Flaky asustada- Nos persiguen los acreedores otra vez!?- Dijo ella asustada-.

-Jaja, mira que sos graciosa-Dijo su padre-.

-Mira esto Flaky-Dijo Sandra sentándose junto a ella, dándole una carta-.

-Flaky comenzó a leer- _"Estimado señorito Flak Faren, estamos encantados de informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para participar de nuestro primer programa de becas. Por esto le pedimos que se presente el día 20-6-2013 en la Segundaria de Tree Town a las 6.00 A.M. _

_Adjunta hay una hoja con los útiles y cosas que necesitara para mudarse a nuestras instalaciones, solo se permite una maleta y un bolso por estudiante._

_Lo felicitamos y esperamos que sea un alumno ejemplar de nuestra reconocida universidad._

_ATTE: Director Joe F. Heit."-_Esto es en serio!?-Dijo atónita la chica-.

-Claro que si hija mía- Dijo Sandra nerviosa- Tu padre llevo tus excelentes calificaciones y te inscribió en el programa de Becas que se sorteaba a fines del mes pasado-.

-Gracias… GRACIAS!-Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a sus padres- Iré a llamar a Petunia! Yahoo!-Dijo saliendo a toda prisa de su cuarto-.

-Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente- Parece que no sospecho nada, jeje- Dijo Ron riendo- Es igualita a vos-.

-Muy gracioso-Dijo Sandra tirándole de la oreja-.

* * *

En la oficina del director dos figura estaban reunidas, se notaba a la legua que eran padre e hijo, ambos tenían esos ojos ámbar y una expresión de seriedad congeladora.

-No entiendo porque tanto interés en una niñata de este pueblecito-Dijo el hombre, despectivo-.

**-No tienes que entenderlo, no es asunto tuyo-**Dijo el joven sonriendo-.

-Claro que si! sí se sabe que una chica entro como hombre será un bochorno para mi preciada institución- Dijo el hombre molesto-.

-**Cálmate, anciano. Deberías dejar de hablar de este lugar como si fuera tu esposa** -Dijo divertido el joven-.

-Y… Estas seguro de no querer decirle nada a Flippy?-Pregunto el director cambiando el tema-.

-**No! Perdería el chiste**- Contesto serio el joven-.

-Pero… No es que lo que él sabe vos lo sabes?-Pregunto interesado el hombre-.

-**Sí, es cierto… Pero no necesariamente debe cumplirse en caso opuesto… Después de todo yo nací de su inconsciente, él no sabe que yo tengo acceso a su consiente y a su inconsciente**-El joven dio una carcajada burlona- **Creo que tiene que ver con la aceptación. Como él no acepta que somos uno se niega a acceder a mi consiente y menos aún a mi inconsciente. Si lo hiciera se volvería loco el muy llorón, jeje**-.

-Si vos lo decís…-Dijo el hombre, cansado-.

-**Bien, asegúrate de enviarle la aceptación como si fuera un hombre, por ahí se la piden o algo**-Dijo el joven cerrando la puerta tras él-.

-El hombre suspiro-Sé que tengo que espiar mis culpas…-El director saco del cajón una foto- Pero no lo estaré malcriando a su otro yo, que me dices Flora?-Pregunto a la joven con una corona de flores en la cabeza, su cabello era tan verde como las hojas de los árboles, junto a ella un joven sonreía sonrojado. El director volvió a meter la foto en el cajo rápidamente-.

* * *

Petunia escucho alegremente a su amiga por el auricular del teléfono, ella se oía tan emocionada que se la podía imaginar llorando de felicidad. Pero como su amiga tuvo que romper su burbuja, después de todo se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

-Flaky, no te enojas si te digo algo?-Dijo Petunia tímidamente-.

-Para nada, dime-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-.

-Pues… Te diste cuenta que la carta habla en masculino?-Dijo la peli azul-.

-Claro que no Petunia… Como va… a…-Entonces la pelirroja dejo caer el teléfono al momento que releía la carta-.

-Petunia solo alcanzo a oír un golpe- Flaky?... FLAKY!?... No me asuste, Flaky!-.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de este Fic espero que les interesara.

Dejenme muchos reviews XD

No estoy muy segura de empezarlo ahora pero deseaba subirlo porque lo tenia dando vueltas en mi mente

Y siempre quice pone a Flaky con genero indefinido =3

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día espectacular, o parecía serlo, Flaky no podía saberlo porque el cielo aún estaba oscuro, apenas unos pequeños rayos de sol asomaban. Tomo un sorbo de su cappuccino y miro a sus padres. Ron estaba tomando un sorbo de su café, mirando distraídamente por la ventana y Sandra estaba mirándola de reojo mientras lavaba un par de platos por sexta vez.

-Flaky miro su valija indecisa, el ruido de una taza al aterrizar en la mesa la saco de sus preocupaciones- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa-.

-Su madre se acercó a la mesa, secándose las manos con el delantal- Es cierto, Flaky, nadie te va a forzar si no quieres…-.

-… Pero…- Agrego Flaky viendo la cara de su madre. Ella reconocía con facilidad las expresiones tan transparentes de su madre-.

-… Pero… Creo que te haría bien, digamos… vo-vos sabes… I-Interactuar co-con chicos… Jeje-Dijo Sandra nerviosa-.

-Ron sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su esposa, la tomo por su cintura haciendo que esta diera u pequeño chillido, luego susurro algo a su oído, sonriendo burlonamente. Sandra salió corriendo con la cara roja-… Como iba diciendo, nadie te obliga-.

-Que le dijiste?- Pregunto Flaky, curiosa-.

-Que íbamos a tener más noches solos-Dijo su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

-… No necesitaba saber eso…-Dijo Flaky tomando el ultimo sorbo de su taza, entonces pregunto- Es necesario… Este… Que me quede en los dormitorios?... Ya sabes papi… No vivimos tan lejos…-.

-Ron sonrió con dulzura y tomo la mano de su hija- Crecer nunca es fácil, Flaky, con ello vienen cosas maravillosas…-.

-…Entiendo…-Dijo Flaky cabizbaja-.

-Ven, vamos al auto y llegaras tarde- Dijo Ron animándola, antes de salir grito escaleras arriba- Ya nos vamos cariño!-.

-Sandra apareció en los primeros cinco segundos, bajo las escaleras y abrazo a su hija- Estarás bien Flaky, ya lo veras… Se buena niña… niño, estudia mucho y hace muchos amigos- Dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, volviendo a abrazarla-.

-Este… Mama, no es para tanto, estaré bien… Además, nos veremos los fines de semana- Dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su madre para luego salir tranquilamente por la puerta. Antes de meterse al auto escucho otro pequeño chillido y vio a su madre en la puerta, completamente roja-.

-Su padre entro al auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miro a su hija que lo miraba con reproche- Es demasiado linda, que puedo yo hacer!?- Dijo Ron divertido, arrancando el coche y saludando a su esposa-.

Flaky también la saludo, forzando una sonrisa, ella se preocupaba demasiado y era su deber como hija tranquilizarla un poco. Claro que su padre no sería tan fácil de engañar, Ron tenia la expresión de alguien no demasiado atento pero tenía años de notar aquellos pequeños detalles que las personas trataban de ocultar.

-No estés asustada, Flaky, conocerás gente muy interesante y divertida… Piensa en esto como un nuevo mundo que se abre ante ti- Dijo Ron tratando de animarla-.

-Yo… Yo N-no… T-te-tengo miedo…-Dijo Flaky frunciendo el entrecejo, mirando fijamente al frente-.

-"Pero si prácticamente haces temblar todo el coche"- Pensó Ron mirando al frente con una sonrisa. Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo la miro de reojo un rato y la imagen de una Sandra más joven apareció en su mente-"Me hace acordar a nuestra primera cita"- Pensó riendo luego dijo- Sabias que tu madre y yo nos conocimos en esta escuela?-.

-El temblequeo de la joven freno de golpe ante la sorpresa- Que? Pero cómo?... Este… No es un colegio muy caro?... Y , además…-.

-Si si… Ya sé… Veras cuando éramos chicos este era un colegio público que con el paso del tiempo fue tomando prestigio, por lo que unos años después de graduarnos se privatizo- Ron hizo una pausa, señal de que el tema estaba cerrado- Lo que si mantenía es la división entre hombre y mujeres… Jaja, cuando conocí a tu madre estaba lloviendo… Ella estaba bajo el hall de la entrada parecía haber olvidado su paraguas, yo estaba a punto de salir pero al verla ahí tan pequeña no me pude resistir y me acerque, ofreciéndole acompañarla a su casa… Sabes lo que me dijo?-.

-Flaky lo miro curiosa- Que te dijo?- Pregunto desesperada ante el largo silencio-.

- _Mira que aprovecharte de una chica sola, qué vergüenza!_…- Grito Ron imitando la voz de Sandra-.

-Por alguna razón si me imagino a mama así…- Dijo Flaky-.

-Jeje, si… Yo me la quede mirando… Y me enoje… Solo quería ofrecerte mi paraguas!… _Yo no necesito nada de hombres como vos!_… Entonces mójate bajo la lluvia!… _Tal vez lo haga!_… BIEN!… _BIEN!_…- Iba diciendo Ron imitando la voz de Sandra por momentos-… Me iba a ir cuando a mitad de camino me voltee a verla, ella miraba hacia la nada con expresión triste, entonces me acerque… _Ya te dije que…!_… No vine a dártelo… Solo quiero dejarlo acá… Es normal olvidarse el paraguas, sabias?… _Eh?... Pero_… También es normal que alguien lo use si lo necesita… _Pero que…!?_. Luego me fui corriendo. ¡Dios! me moje tanto que sufrí fiebre durante una semana, jaja-.

-"Vaya, mis padres no han cambiado nada"- Pensó Flaky con una gota en la frente- Y después que paso?-.

-Esa es una historia para otro día, Flaky- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, entonces el temblequeo volvió. El hombre suspiro con una sonrisa, luego saco algo de su bolsillo. Era una cadenita plateada, no parecía tener nada de especial a simple vista- Quiero que tomes esto-.

-Flaky la miro perpleja- Para mí?-.

-Esa cadenita me la regalo tu madre como agradecimiento por el paraguas… A mí me trajo mucha suerte- Dejó Ron abrazándola-.

-Okey, la usare…- Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa, poniéndose la cadenita y saliendo del coche-.

-Cuídate mucho Flaky- Dijo su padre corriendo el asiento para que Flaky sacara la maleta- Y trata de no estresarte demasiada, si?-.

-Está bien, papi… Nos vemos el sábado- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, entonces se giró hacia la puerta. Un hombre dentro de una cabina la miro despectivamente- Este… Hola, soy Fla- Flak Fareh… Este… Vine por una beca y…- Dijo la chica tímidamente, mostrándole un papel al hombre-.

-El guardia lo tomo y lo leyó, luego abrió la puerta- Suerte, en su estadía Señorito Fareh… El ala masculina está a la derecha y la femenina a la izquierda, la dirección está justo en el medio. Por favor no pase de esta línea o será gravemente sancionado…- Dicho todo esto volvió a pararse erguido y puso cara de nada-.

-Flaky miro hacia las direcciones que el hombre le había señalado y luego le hizo una reverencia- Muchas gracias señor…- La joven miro la identificación- Truffle, buen día para usted también- Luego camino tranquilamente hacia la dirección-.

-Truffle la vio alejarse, perplejo- Que extraño… Rara vez te saludan con tanta simpatía, tal vez si sea un buen día- Dijo el guardia cuando un bocinazo lo aparto de su mente-.

-Ey! Cuando vas a abrir la puerta!?-Dijo un hombre dentro de un MWB negro-.

-Disculpe señor-Dijo el guardia abriendo la reja, se inclinó respetuosamente para saludar pero el profesor pasó de lago a toda velocidad, manchando su uniforme con el polvo que levantaron las ruedas- Ese hijo de…-.

* * *

Flaky había estado allí sentada un largo rato vio las personas pasar frente a ella y noto que la miraban desaprobatoriamente. Ella se había puesto unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta roja, ocultando sus pechos con vendajes, cortesía de su madre. Pero las personas allí, en su mayoría docentes lucían atuendos de chanel o incluso marcas extrajeras que nadie conocía. La joven bajo la cabeza sonrojada, se sentía tan diferente y fuera de lugar que no se dio cuenta cuando el secretario la llamo.

-Señorito Fareh!- Dijo el secretario-.

-Ah! Disculpe-Dijo Flaky apenada, tratando de forzar la voz para que pareciera más masculina, pero aun así salió muy finita y bajita-.

-Emm… Bueno, el director la recibirá ahora- Dijo el hombre mirando unos papeles-.

-Gracias- Dijo Flaky cortes y luego se dirigió a la enorme puerta, al entrar descubrió que era una oficina casi tan grande como la primera planta de su casa y que tenía un montón de espacio desperdiciado. Trato de contener su pensamiento al acercarse al escritorio donde un hombre de unos cuarenta y tanto la miraba por sobre sus manos entrelazadas-… Buenos días… Señor direc…-.

-Usted es Flaky verdad?... No tiene que tratar de ocultar su vos conmigo, mire a habido un error con su asignación por lo que deberá quedarse, por lo menos este año, en el sector masculino-Dijo el hombre fríamente- a menos… Que quiera declinar la beca- En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que por suerte la chica no vio-.

-No!... Quiero decir, no es necesario llegar a tanto, Señor director… Me esforzare al máximo y esperare al…-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Dijo el director levantándose de su asiento para mirar por la ventana- Como usted sabrá, señorita, esta es una de las más respetables instituciones de este país, reconocido tanto por nuestro excelentes alumnos y docentes como por nuestras estrictas normas- Hizo una pausa y suspiro- Este error, de ser descubierto, causara una enorme grieta en nuestra imagen, no solo a nivel nacional sino que también internacional-.

-Entiendo, señor Director- Dijo Flaky, nerviosa-.

-No creo que entienda señorita Fareh-Dijo el hombre volviendo a sentarse- Le estoy diciendo que de ser descubierto su género por algún estudiante y/o docente nosotros seremos gravemente dañados… Y cuando digo nosotros también la incluyo a usted, señorita Fareh. Tengo muchos contactos en el mundo de la educación y la docencia, asique espero que por el bien de su futuro no sea descubierta este año. Ahora entiende Señorita Fareh?-.

-Flaky trago saliva y miro aterrada a los ojos ámbar que la observaba fríamente- Pe-Pero Señor…-.

-Nadie la obliga a aceptar, Señorita… Incluso sería mejor si rechazara la beca, prometo ponerla en la lista para el año que viene, claro que tendrá que salir sorteada de nuevo- Dijo el Director mirando la pantalla de su computadora-.

-Está bien…-Dijo Flaky débilmente- Daré lo mejor para no ser descubierta, señor-.

-El director cerro los ojos con pesadez- Entendido- Entonces entro el secretario con una bolsa- Nuestro servicio de beca cubre también la compra de un uniforme y de los manuales reglamentarios, para buscar otra información deberás recurrí a la biblioteca o a tus compañeros. También se te asignara un compañero de cuarto, y no, no sabe de tu condición pero estoy seguro que llegado el caso que lo descubra no perjudicara a la institución. Pero si me dará el derecho de expulsarte…- el director miro una hoja- Tu comisión es la A, tus notas son muy buenas, espero que no bajen por nuestras exigencias académica, esfuérzate al máximo o de lo contrario tus beneficios serán revocados y con ello serás expulsada- Flaky solo asintió, entonces se escuchó que golpearon la puerta- Adelante, Flippy-.

Flaky vio la puerta abrirse y un joven de cabello verde entro a la oficina. Flippy tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero su cara estaba totalmente seria, la pelirroja giro rápidamente la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual directo.

-Él es Flak Fareh, un estudiante becado, encárgate de enseñarle la escuela y las normas, sus acciones estarán bajo tu responsabilidad, asegúrate de enseñarle adecuadamente-.

-Entendido, Señor Director, déjemelo a mí- El peliverde se paró firme y rígido a la vez que hacia un saludo con su mano derecha. Al ver la mirada del director y del nuevo bajo la mano y se relajó un poco- Lo siento, Director, la costumbre… Por favor ven conmigo-.

-Flaky se puso de pie casi al instante y camino tras el joven con ademan robótico, los nervios no la dejaban relajarse. Al cerrar la puerta el director miro a su asistente- Estamos perdidos…-.

* * *

Al salir al enorme pasillo la joven se sintió un poco más relajada, pero caminaba como siete pasos detrás de Flippy, quien cada tanto la miraba de reojo. Cuando salió por una puerta Flaky camino un poco más rápido, chocando contra él.

-Lo siento-Dijo mirando al suelo-.

-Eh, no pasa nada…-Dijo Flippy sonriendo, luego señalo al frente- Mira, Flaky, ese el campo de deportes, la piscina, y los vestuarios. Hacia allá esta los dormitorios, vamos ahí para que dejes el equipaje y te cambies-.

-S… Si… Gracias-Dijo ella tímidamente-.

-No estés tan nervioso, sé que cuesta empezar algo nuevo y más con personas de otra clase social, veras como a te acostumbras a ellos con rapidez, la mayoría pasan más tiempo manteniendo sus narices erguidas que molestando a los demás-.

-Okey…-Dijo Flaky al momento de entrar a los dormitorios. Ella notaba como todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino bajaba la mirada o simplemente ignoraba al joven de pelo verde, luego la miraban a ella y esbozaban una sonrisa despectiva antes de seguir con su camino- "Esto será horrible"-.

-Acá estamos, nuestra ala es la A, te darás cuenta porque las paredes están pintadas de azul oscuro, la B es de bordo y la C de verde. No está prohibido pasarse de ala pero rara vez sucede porque muchos alumnos guardan rencor con otras alas. Asique trata de tener cuidado.-Dijo Flippy abriendo la puerta con una llave luego se la dio a Flaky- Asegúrate de no perderla-.

Al entrar Flaky se quedó perpleja, era casi tan grade como la oficina del director y todo estaba doble, dos camas, dos placares, dos escritorios, etc.; Era todo de tanta calidad que la pelirroja tenía miedo de tocarlo pero Flippy tomo su valija y la tiro sobre la cama.

-Hoy es domingo asique no es necesario que te apures, si quieres toma una ducha-Dijo el joven señalando una puerta a la izquierda- También tomate la libertad de usar tu ropero como se te antoje, cualquier duda que tengas me consultas. Una vez termines iremos a dar una vuelta, asi te presento algunos compañeros y docentes-.

Dicho esto Flippy salió de la habitación sin decirle a Flaky a donde iba, y ella no quiso preguntar tampoco. Abrió su valija, la mayoría era ropa casual, pantalones y jeans holgados y remeras, camisetas, dos buzos y una campera; Aunque en realidad evitaría usarlos la mayor parte del tiempo suspiro con tristeza al recordar la mirada de todos los que se había cruzado.

-Flaky se sorprendió pensando negativamente, eso no le gustaba por lo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza- Mejor tomare un baño- Dijo tomando el uniforme, luego se metió al baño-.

-Flippy volvió como a la media hora con dos magdalenas y una taza de chocolate- Flak te traje un pequeño desa…-Al entrar a la habitación no se escuchaba nada. Vio la valija abierta y se sorprendió- Ya termino?...- En ese se escuchó un grito en el baño y un golpe. Sin dudarlo el joven entro corriendo al tocador- Flak estas bien!-.

Flaky se había caído poniéndose los pantalones y tenía la camisa puesta pero desabrochada. Por suerte había caído de pecho sobre una alfombra que la había amortiguado del mármol.

-Jeje, que torpe- Dijo ella apenada, completamente roja-.

-No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte- Flippy se colocó a su lado, tendiéndole una mano- eso…-Dijo sorprendido-.

-Flaky recordó su situación y se separó rápidamente de él, cerrando la camisa con una mano- Estoy bien, Flippy!... Gracias… ya salgo…- Dijo nerviosa y nerviosa, empujando al chico fuera para cerrar la puerta- Eso estuvo cerca…- Ella sintió que algo le pinchaba la espalda, al girarse había para poner traba a la puerta, una gota apareció en su frente al cerrarla con traba- "Que tonta"- Pensó desanimada-.

-Flippy por su parte iba tambaleándose a la cama, su cara se había arrugado en una mueca de shock a la vez que palidecía-"Ese chico… Tenía ropa interior rosa… no me digas… A-además, porque se cubrió con la camisa, somos hombres no?... Y encima se puso rojo!...No puede ser!"-.

-Flaky salió del baño, luciendo el uniforme como si fuera un chico. Vio el desayuno en su escritorio- Es para mí?- Pregunto tímidamente-.

-Cla…Claro- Dijo Flippy sonriendo nerviosamente-.

-De verdad?... Gracias, Flippy- Dijo dándole una sonrisa- "Tal vez los chicos no sean tan malos"-.

-De… De nada… jeje. Voy al baño, desayuna tranquilo…-Dijo el peli verde saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él- "No puede ser verdad!... Mi compañero… Mi compañero es… GAY!"-Dijo Completamente aterrado, al borde del colapso-.

-Dentro de la mente del joven, sin que este se diera cuenta, un peli verde igual que él, pero con los ojos amarillos, reía burlonamente- **Jaja, definitivamente será un año divertido, jaja**-.

-Emm, delicioso- Decía Flaky con una tierna sonrisa, totalmente ajena al resto del mundo y a su situación, un pequeño recreo no se le niega a nadie-.

* * *

Capitulo 2 =)

Gracias por los reviews de Kafferi Coff, XOneechanX, y YilaX... Tambien gracias por los favoritos y el Follow =3

El apoyo en el primer capi siempre es crucial

A ellas les dedico el capitulo dos y espero que lo disfruten tanto o mas que el primero.

Suerte en su proyectos

Hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez que Flippy salió del baño y Flaky acabo con su desayuno comenzó el recorrido de cada rincón de la escuela, el sector de deportes solo se abría los días que había educación física por los que en ese momento estaba cerrados. Asique el peli verde llevo a su "Compañero" a un recorrido por las aulas. Por supuesto no duro mucho puesto que todas las aulas eran iguales, y no muy diferentes a las que Flaky estaba acostumbra, claro que debía ignorar el hecho de que las sillas estaban cubiertas por terciopelo y cada escritorio tenía varios cajones y una PC.

-Porque no te sientas?-Dijo Flippy señalando uno de los escritorios-.

-De verdad puedo?-Pregunto tímidamente Flaky-.

-Claro que si, después de todo este será tu escritorio-Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa-.

-Woo, en serio!?-Dijo ella animada, luego tomo asiento- Que cómodo es esto-Dijo acomodándose-.

-Claro que si, son traídas directamente de Francia, si no fueran cómodas los alumnos no se podrían concentrar-Dijo Flippy en tono irónico. Entonces se sentó junto a la pelirroja pero pego un salto junto con un chillido-Ay, qué demonios!?-Dijo volteándose a mirar su silla, ahí habían varias tachuelas-.

-Flaky observo algo que brillaba en el pantalón del chico y con una sonrisa lo agarro y tiro de eso. Flippy se giró tremendamente asustado al sentir el rose en su retaguardia, giro con tanta brusquedad que volvió a caer en el asiento, pero esta vez se agarró firmemente de la mesa y del respaldo de la silla, dando un suspiro miro a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Flaky levanto en alto una tachuela con las mejillas sonrojadas- Disculpa, jeje… Es solo que… tenías esto y…-.

-Flippy le arrebato la tachuela y la inspecciono- Gracias- Dijo sin mirar a Flaky-.

-Flippy estas bien?-Dijo Flaky poniéndose de pie un poco molesta-.

-EH! Claro que estoy bien! Porque tendrá que estar mal, jeje- Dijo Flippy manteniendo la distancia-.

-Estas raro desde que salimos del cuarto. Caminabas a diez pasos de mí y evitabas mirarme- Dijo Flaky llevándose las manos a la cintura-.

-Flippy al observa esa postura la miro nerviosa- "Que chico de 16 años se pone las manos en la cintura de esa manera"-Pensó sin saber que contestar, en ese momento escucharon un par de risitas que provenían del pasillo. El peli verde aparto a Flaky y corrió hacia el umbral, pero allí no había nadie-.

-Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto asustada Flaky, desde atrás de su compañero, al no ver a nadie se agarró a la manga del joven- Oh no! Serán fantasmas?!-Dijo temblando-.

-Sí, un fantasma que usa antifaz-Dijo el peli verde levantando algo del suelo, luego de examinarlo suspiro- No deben quererlos en casa o algo-Dijo Flippy cansado-.

-Estas seguro de que todo está bien?- Pregunto Flaky agarrada al marco de la puerta, como si estar dentro de esa habitación la protegiera de todo-.

-AL verlo tan pequeño y tembloroso Flippy no pudo evitar acariciar gentilmente su cabello- Tranquilo, Flak, ellos son molesto pero no hacen nada malo-Dijo él tranquilizador- Asique sécate esas lagrimas.-

-Flaky lo miro sonrojada y se secó las lágrimas. Luego miro al peliverde con una sonrisa- Gracias, discúlpame por ser tan miedosa-.

-Flippy miro esa sonrisa tan tierna y se sonrojo- No pasa nada-Dijo continuando su camino, dio dos pasos en seco y palideció- "Acaba de tratarse como mujer… OH NO! Esto es peor de lo que esperaba"- Pensó aterrado, ignorando como Flaky lo llamaba- "Y esa sonrisa… NO! De seguro se ha enamorado de mí! IDIOTA! De seguro es por haber sido tan amable! AGH! Que hago!?"- En ese momento la pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que el joven pegara un salto. Ambos dieron un grito y retrocedieron para luego quedar en silencio, de la nada, Flippy salió corriendo y tras él iba una Flaky muy confundida-.

-FLIPPY ESPERA!-Grito la pelirroja tratando de alcanzar al chico que corría como si lo persiguieran todos los monstruos de las películas más conocidas de Hollywood-.

-Es que va a cerrar la cafetería!-Grito Flippy sin detenerse siquiera a mirar para atrás-.

-Flaky se detuvo un minuto a recuperar el aliento- Pe…Pero hoy… Hoy es… Domingo-Dijo con una gota en la frente-.

-Oye, vos!-Dijo una voz ahoga por una risita-.

-Flaky se voltio asustada- Ah!... Quiero decir, hola-Dijo saludando un poco nerviosa por la repentina aparición de aquel par de chicos tan peculiares. Uno de ellos llevaba sombrero y el otro… Flaky lo miro perpleja- Este… Porque llevas una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?-.

-Oh, esto-Dijo el aludido señalándose con gesto dramático- Veras, amigo mío. Yo sufro de una extraña enfermedad- Dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros-.

-Eh? En serio?-Dijo Flaky separándose de repente, no sabía porque Flippy no le daba esa sensación de querer corre como todos los demás hombres. Pero ahora acababa de recordar que la aterraba estar con ellos-.

-Pero el del sombrero estaba tras ella por lo que la agarro por los hombros- Si, veras, nuevo… Mi hermano tiene una enfermedad que le desfiguro toda la cara y eso no es la peor parte…-Dijo susurrándole en el oído-.

-A… no?-Dijo Flaky temblando de pies a cabeza mientras el de la bolsa se acercaba a su rostro lentamente, empezando a sacarse la bolsa de papel de la cabeza-.

-La peor parte es…-Dijo el que se quitaba la bolsa cuando de pronto se la saco de golpe, esbozando una cara chistosa mientras sacaba la lengua que estaba tenida de azul- ES CONTAGIOSA!-Gritaron ambos al unísono los gemelos-.

-Flaky dio un grito tan sonoro que Flippy se detuvo en seco, sorprendido- Flak?-Miro la puerta de la cafetería y suspiro. Rápidamente salió corriendo, dejándola tras él-.

-JAJAJAJJAJA. Esto es genial!-Se reía el chico que llevaba el sombrero-.

-Dios es épico! EPICO! JAJAJA- Reía el otro, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos-.

-Pe- PERO QUE ES ESTO!?-Grito Flaky asustada, también había caído al suelo y de sus ojos salían lágrimas, la diferencia es que ella estaba aterrada. Resulta que ese par eran gemelos, ambos tenían el pelo largo, cubriéndole las orejas y era verde, igual que el de Flippy, solo que más oscuro. Además el del sombre tenía un antifaz, el otro mostraba las marcas de haberlo tenido hasta hace poco-.

-Cálmate, niñita gritona, jaja- Dijo El del sombreo-.

-Sí, bebe llorón. Solo fue una broma-Dijo el otro tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-Yo soy Shifty y este de acá es Lifty-Dijo el del sombrero- Y vos nuevo cómo te llamas?-.

-FLAK! Aléjate de ellos-Dijo Flippy poniéndose en el medio entre el par y la pelirroja- Que están haciendo acá?-.

-Oh, pero si es la oferta del día-Dijo riendo Shifty-.

-La oferta del día?-Pregunto curiosa Flaky-.

-Los gemelos se miraron y dijeron al unísono- Porque es DOS POR UNO, JAJAJAJA!-Dijeron rompiendo en risas-.

-Flippy se golpeó la frente y miro a Flaky- Porque les das pie a este par-.

-Lo siento-Dijo apenada Flaky-.

-Oh, mira esa carita-Dijo Lifty poniéndose junto a Flaky-.

-El solo quiere ser tu amigo- Dijo Shifty- No te vendría mal tener por lo menos uno, no?-Dijo riendo maliciosamente-.

-Flippy apretó los dientes, molesto, tomo a Flaky de la muñeca y se la llevo con él- No te vuelvas a acercar a ese par de idiotas-.

-Adiós, Flak. Nos vemos mañana!-Grito Lifty- A los tres! Jaja-.

- Yo que ustedes no iría a la cafetería-Dijo riendo Shifty mientras ambos iban caminando para otro lado-.

-Flaky fue arrastrada por Flippy largo rato hasta que se animó a preguntar-Es eso cierto?-.

-Qué cosa?-Dijo Flippy. Flaky jamás había escuchado que una pregunta fuera tan cortante-.

-…-Trago saliva antes de contesta-… Todo…-Dijo al fin la pelirroja-.

-Flippy se paró en seco frente a la puerta, cabizbajo- no les hagas caso, solo son unos pesa…-Dijo el peli verde, pero antes de darse cuenta, desde detrás del mostrador del buffet salió disparada una bandeja llena de basura que le golpeo directo en la cara-.

-Jaja. Te lo dijimos!-Dijo Shifty sacándole el antifaz del bolsillo al peli verde que había aterrizado en el suelo. Pero todo se hizo silencio cuando Flaky y los gemelos escucharon un gruñido-.

-**Ustedes…**-Dijo con una voz completamente distinta a la usual, era más gruesa y fría. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se sacó toda la basura, abriendo los ojos lentamente dejo al descubierto un par de perlas ámbar, furiosas-.

-Oh OH!- Dijeron los gemelos mirándose aterrado- Hora de la retirada?-Dijo Lifty sonriendo nervioso, su hermano lo miro con la misma expresión y asintió-.

-**No irán a ningún la…!**- En ese momento los gemelos cerraron la puerta haciendo que el peli verde chocara una vez más con el rostro. Flippy retrocedió agarrándose la nariz con tanta mala suerte que piso la bandeja, resbalándose. Antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio aterrizo de espalda sobre una mesa- **Auch… Mierda**-. Dijo débilmente-.

-Flippy estas bien!?-Dijo Flaky asustada, pero al acercarse el peli verde la miro fríamente- Flippy… Tus ojos…-Dijo ella sorprendida, tenía la vaga sensación que los había visto antes-.

-En ese momento el peli verde sonrió agarrándola de los hombros- **Llámame Flipgy, primor**-Dijo seductor y dando un giro sobre la mesa coloco a la pelirroja bajo él- **Pensé que no volvería a verte, Flaky…-**Dijo mirándola con tristeza-.

-Eh!... Flaky, que Flaky? Jeje… Yo soy Flak, recuerdas?-Dijo ella nerviosa-.

-Flipgy ignoro el comentario de la nerviosa chica mientras acariciando su cabello- **Adoro el rojo de tu cabello me recuerda al rojo de la sangre…-**Dijo el joven sacando algo de su bolsillo-.

-Gra-gracias… Espera QUE!?-Dijo Flaky observando que el joven tenía una navaja en la mano. En ese momento Flaky tuvo una Flash inesperado- "Acaso ya había pasado por esto?"-Se preguntó mentalmente, al momento que el filo bajaba a toda velocidad hacia ella-.

* * *

-No crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar al nuevo?-Pregunto Lifty mientras ambos corrían a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto-.

-Estás loco, si lo interrumpimos nos romperá un brazo como la última vez!-Dijo Shifty , en ese momento un pie salió de un pasillo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo- Pero qué carajo!?-.

-El chico que salió de la oscuridad iba masticando chicle, cargando una bolsa a su espalda- Solo hay una persona que los hace correr como gallina, donde esta?-.

-Eh? Pues…-Dijo Lifty temeroso-.

-Nadie está corriendo para ocultarse bajo las mantas!-Grito molesto Shifty poniéndose de pie torpemente-.

-El recién llegado esbozo una sonrisa burlona- vos solo te delatas-Dijo divertido luego volvió a poner cara seria- Dime dónde está?- Entonces el chico tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Shifty, haciendo que el sombrero de este cayera al suelo-.

-Cálmate, está en la cafetería!-Dijo Lifty rápidamente-.

-Gracias-Dijo el chico soltando al peli verde para luego salir corriendo-.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto Lifty a su hermano, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo-.

-Si…-Shifty parecía molesto, agarro su sombrero pensativo-.

-Espero que llege a tiempo-Dijo Lifty mirando el pasillo vacío-.

-Shifty se puso su sombrero con expresión seria y se giró hacia la dirección opuesta- No te preocupes, si es él seguro que Flak estará bien… Qué tal si pensamos en una bienvenida para el nuevo?-Dijo sonriendo burlón-.

-Lifty sonrió al ver a su hermano más tranquilo- Eres malévolo, Shifty. Jeje-.

* * *

Flaky no paraba de patalear tratando inútilmente de liberarse del agarre del peli verde. Ahora estaba en pánico, no entendía como la misma persona podía hacerla sentir tan tranquila y luego tan aterrada, no parecían la misma persona.

Su cuerpo estaba tenia pequeños cortes, pero nada grave, eral heridas que dejaban un hilo de sangre, el cual era lamido gentilmente por el Flipgy. Flaky empezaba a sentirse extraña, en cada lugar que él la lamia sentía como un calor que subía en una sensación rara que la hacía suspirar. Se estremeció cuando esos ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella.

-Pa…Para Flippy –Dijo en voz suplicante la chica-.

-Flipgy borro la sonrisa unos segundo y acerco su rostro al de ella-**Yo soy Flipgy mocosa**-Dijo hundiendo su mano entre los mechones Flaky, para luego jalarla hacia él. Luego sonrió con malicia- **Mas te vale acordarte o volveré cada vez más pronto**-Entonces le abrió la camisa**- Tal vez deba grabártelo bajo esas vendas, emm**-Dijo seductor haciendo que el filo se deslizara por su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera-.

Pero cuando estaba por cortarlas una mano le agarro la oreja al peli verde, haciendo que este se bajara de la mesa automáticamente. El chico que apareció le llevaba una cabeza y media al peli verde, y tenía ambas manos vendas, Flaky no tardó mucho en descubrir porque razón. Flipgy sacudía el cuchillo desesperadamente para que el extraño lo soltara, pero apenas lograba hacerse pequeños cortes en el ante brazo, haciendo que trozos del vendaje cayeran al suelo.

-Ahora resulta que te gustan los pendejo?-Pregunto el chico con voz de reproche. Luego giro su vista hacia Flaky- Mucho gusto, soy Handy- Dijo el peli naranja con expresión excesivamente seria-.

-Ho…Hola-Dijo Flaky sorprendida-.

-Entiendo que este asust…-Iba diciendo Handy cuando Flipgy le clavo el cuchillo atravesándole la mano- Discúlpame un momento- en ese preciso instante Handy se acuclillo y estampo el rostro del peli verde contra el suelo que se quedó de pronto-.

-FLIPPY!-Dijo asustada y sorprendida la pelirroja mientras mirabas las acciones del joven con una gota en la frente-.

-Ahora sí...-Handy se giró hacia la pelirroja, acercándose lentamente. Flaky tembló por su apariencia tan imponente, era considerablemente más alto que ella, tenía un rebelde cabello anaranjado y unos brazos muy fuertes, sin contar que su cara parecía lucir un ceño fruncido las 24 horas del día- Como te llamas?-.

-Soy Fla… Flak Faren, un gusto-Dijo ella tímidamente, cubriéndose con la camisa como pudo-.

-Eso…-Handy se la quedó mirando un rato, viendo los vendajes. Flaky palideció al instante, en ese momento el joven sonrió de una manera muy inocentes- jaja, parece que somos compañeros, no? Jeje-Rio contento señalando los resto de vendas en sus ante brazos- No te avergüences a mí también me pasa-.

-Ah… Si?-Pregunto Flaky sin saber que decir-.

-Me refiero a ser torpe, yo siempre me lastimo, jeje-Dijo Handy sonriéndole, en ese momento tras él se oyó un quejido- Estas mejor Flippy?- Dijo tendiéndole una mano al peli verde-.

-Flippy se levantó con dificultad- Si… Ay, parece que mi cara está de fiesta hoy…Gracias por detenerme, lastime a alguien?-Pregunto el peli verde asustado-.

-Pues… Como lastimar, exactamente no…-Dijo Handy pensando en que decir, al final decidió que una imagen habla más que mil palabras, se corrió y dejo a la vista a la pelirroja, la cual tenía la camisa casi desabrochada-.

-No me digas…-Dijo Flippy palideciendo señalando a Flaky tembloroso. Handy solo asintió dramáticamente- Pe… Pero… estas bien Flak?-Pregunto el peli verde a la chica que asintió completamente sonrojada- Que bien… Porque yo no…-Luego de decir eso se derrumbó desmayado-.

* * *

Flaky y Handy caminaron hacia la sección de la comisión A, este último llevaba en su espalda al peli verde mientras que la pelirroja carga la bolsa con ambas manos, dándole breves miradas a su compañero de cuarto.

-Crees que estará bien?-Pregunto Flaky tímidamente-.

-No te preocupes…-Dijo Handy entrando a la habitación para arrogar violentamente a Flippy sobre su cama, como si fuera un saco de papas, luego golpeo las manos como si hubiese sacado la basura-… Aunque no lo parezca es bastante resistente-.

- Ya veo…-Dijo Flaky observando la escena con una gota en la frente-.

-Bien, yo estoy a tres habitaciones hacia el final del pasillo- Dijo Handy señalando hacia la derecha. Saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la dio a Flaky- Cualquier problema que tengas con él me llamas-.

-Gracias- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, luego miro el celular allí impreso con preocupación-.

-Handy la miro un rato- No te preocupes, una noche de sueño y estará como nuevo-.

- No es eso-Dijo negando con la cabeza- Es solo… Handy, quien es Flipgy?-Pregunto finalmente Flaky-.

-Lo siento mucho-Contesto rápidamente Handy- Pero no es correcto que yo te lo cuente, él te lo dirá cuando se sienta preparado. Hasta mañana- Dijo saludándola-.

Flaky lo saludo, luego de cerrar la puerta se sentó en su cama y pensó en las personas que había conocido. Ese par de gemelos parecía divertido, aunque algo molestos. Handy por su parte tenía una apariencia atemorizante y una expresión seria pero que era solo su apariencia, parecía ser buen chico.

En ese momento Flaky miro de reojo a su compañero de cuarto que se removió en su cama y, aparentemente, había conocido a otro Flippy.

-Se quedó pensativa un rato- Creo que esa doble actitud me suena de algo… emmm-Dijo para sí misma- oh, bueno… Falta un rato para la cena, me daré una ducha-Dijo para ella misma-.

Ella no sabía si despertarlo o no, le dio mucha pena hacerlo y cuando Handy paso por su pieza para bajar a cenar Flaky le dijo que era mejor dejarlo.

Esa noche Flippy se despertó a mitad de la noche, su estómago se quejaba bastante luego de salir del baño. Entonces vio algo sobre su escritorio, era un pedazo de pan y una sopa.

-Flippy miro la comida, y al probarla noto que estaba fría. Luego miro el rostro pacifico de la joven y sonrió- Gracias por la comida… Flak-.

Como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando sonrió en sueño, aunque no lo pareciera estaba bastante nerviosa por su primer día de clases.

* * *

Capitulo 3 Damas y Caballeros!

Gracias por todos los Riviews, Follows y Favoritos. Que alegria que este nuevo fic les gustara n/n.

Espero que este capitulo les gustara y espero pronto subir el cuarto, que lios le esperaran a la pequeña en su primer dia?

Lograra mantener su secreto o quedara al descubierto!?

Solo esperen al proximo capitulo para saberlo ( El proximo depende del medidor de Reviews!) XD

Mucha suerte, Hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas aparecían los rayos de sol por la ventana cuando Flaky abrió los ojos, sus ojos se cerraron perezosos cuando bostezo. Se levantó esterándose lo más que puso, luego camino tambaleante y entro al baño, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes cuando noto un par de ojos aterrados que la miraban asomándose por la cortina de la ducha.

-Este… Flak…-Dijo el peli verde cubriéndose lo más que pudo con la cortina-.

-Flaky lo miro un rato antes de caer en la cuenta de donde estaba, abrió los ojos como platos y escupió toda la espuma directo a la cara del chico, asustada salió corriendo del baño- Lo- Lo siento!- Grito apenada cerrando la puerta tras ella-.

-Flippy miro irse a su compañero y suspiro con todo el rostro lleno de espuma, luego cerró la cortina y se limpió la cara con el agua caliente- Y este día recién empieza-.

Flaky se cambió rápido y salió rápidamente de la habitación, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, recordó lo que había pasado ayer y solo logro sonrojarse aún más. Vio la pequeña bandeja que le había traído un sirvienta, la joven miro a Flaky y al ver que esta le sonreía la chica se sonrojo, la pelirroja no lograba entender porque la escuela estaba dividida por genero si en el desayuno había más chicas de su edad que en su colegio anterior.

-Son estudiantes- Dijo una voz tras ella, al girar Handy estaba parado allí con esa típica expresión severa, pero en su voz no se notaba enfado para nada. Se sentó junto a Flaky- Ella son alumnas de la academia de mayordomos y sirvientas, este lugar les brinda la oportunidad de rendir el examen final sirviendo durante un año a un estudiante en las diferentes comidas del día…-Hizo una pausa cuando una chica se le acerco y deposito la bandeja frente a él, Handy ni siquiera la miro-… Al final del año el estudiante hace una crítica, si es buena aprueba y si es mala es expulsada-.

-Pero que!?-Dijo en voz alta Flaky, todo voltearon a verla por lo que bajo la voz cuando continuo- Eso significa que si alguno escribe una simple critica ellas pierden su trabajo?-.

-No es tan así, generalmente tiene que tener tres críticas negativas para ser expulsada-Handy dio un sorbo a su taza- También pasa lo mismo del otro lado, solo que allá son mayordomos- Dijo no demasiado interesado-.

-Umm… Y porque es así, no debería ser al revés?-Pregunto Flaky confundida-.

-No… a ellos le conviene practicar con personas del sexo opuesto, una chica que solo sabe atender chicas y no se anima a atender chicos no sirve como sirvienta-Sentencio Handy-.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Flaky pensativa, miro de reojo al peli naranja- "Es cierto, ellos son gente rica, seguramente no deben importarles mucho estas personas"-Entonces recordó a la chica que se había sonrojado con solo mirarla, le dio pena pensar que alguien pudiera hacer que cualquiera de ellas desaprobara o peor…-.

-Hola, Handy-Dijo Flippy sentándose frente a ellos, luego miro a Flaky con el ceño fruncido- Porque no me esperaste? Salí de la ducha y no estabas- Dijo molesto-.

-Lo… Lo siento es solo que…-Flaky no sabía que decirle al peli verde-.

-Ya tienen discusiones matrimoniales?-Pregunto Handy burlón-.

-Antes muerto!-Grito el peli verde horrorizado. Una figura a su lado se estremeció, era la misma chica que la había servido a ella- oh… Gracias Susam, disculpa por asustarte-Dijo Flippy apenado-.

-La chica le sonrió dejándole la bandeja frete a él, luego hizo una reverencia- No es necesario que se disculpe, Señor Heit- La chica miro a Flaky una vez más y volvió a sonrojase cuando esta le sonrió, pero esta vez hizo una reverencia de saludo para luego desaparecer parsimoniosamente-.

-Heit?...-Pregunto sin querer Flaky, le sonaba de algún lado pero no podía recordar de donde- Donde escuche ese apellido antes-.

-Seguramente lo leíste en la placa del escritorio del director-Dijo distraídamente Handy, ignorando la mirada feroz del peli verde-.

-Sí, el director es mi padre-Dijo cortante Flippy dando el ultimo sorbo a su taza- Y si no quieren llegar tarde mejor se apuran- Dijo abandonando la enorme sala-.

-Flaky se paró una vez termino el desayuno, lo vio irse con cara de preocupación- Dije algo malo?- Pregunto apenada-.

-Handy se paró- No le prestes atención, es un tema que toca su fibra sensible. Ahora apurémonos o de verdad nos van a castigar-.

Flaky vio una expresión de fastidio en el rostro del peli naranja cuando hablo sobre llegar tarde y salió tremendamente apurado, aun así ella lo siguió, después de todo estaban en la misma clase.

* * *

Cuando llegaron todo los miraron, Flippy estaba sentado junto a un escritorio vacío, el mismo que el día anterior, Handy fue a sentarse del lado izquierdo al peli verde mientras Flaky se sentó a la derecha. Escucho risitas y se volteo a ver qué pasaba, casi al fondo estaban los gemelos riéndose de algún chiste privado, miraron a la pelirroja que los saludo con la mano. Para sorpresa de Flaky los gemelos la observaron con indiferencia para luego seguir en la suya.

-Olvídalos, Flak-Dijo Flippy leyendo un libro- Ellos solo son sociables cuando tienen la posibilidad de hacerte una broma o de tomarte el pelo, el resto de las veces son unos locos encerrados en su propio mundo-.

-Oh, ya veo…-Dijo Flaky un poco triste, parecían bastante solos-… Tal vez debería ir a hablar con ellos…-Dijo poniéndose de pie-.

-Hace lo que quieras- Dijo Flippy ignorándola completamente, Flaky lo miro perpleja un par de segundos para luego alejarse hacia los gemelos-.

-Pff, Flippy… Estas seguro que está bien dejarlo ir?-Pregunto Handy mirando a su amigo con reproche-.

-Está bien, además, Flak parece el tipo de persona que solo aprende dándose porrazos-Dijo el peli verde fríamente pero sus propios pensamientos decían la verdad-" Acaso es estúpido o que!?... No, está bien… Cálmate Flippy!... Recuerda que no puedes seguir haciéndote el SR. Bondadoso o acabaras teniendo que romperle el corazón a ese chico"- **"Vaya, que noble eres, jaja"**-Dijo una voz grave dentro de su mente, pero Flippy solo la ignoro-.

-Flaky llego junto a ellos un poco sonrojada- Este… Hola Lifty… Hola Shifty-Dijo tímidamente-.

-Los gemelos la miraron con el ceño fruncido, el del sombrero se paró de golpe mirándola desafiante- Como sabes quién es quién?-Le pregunto-.

-Eh… Pues… Yo no… sé, pero… creí-Dijo Flaky nerviosa-.

-Pues creíste mal, enano-Dijo Lifty tomando el sombrero y poniéndoselo- Yo soy Shifty, tarado. Más te vale no volver a confundirnos- Dijo molesto-.

-Flaky lo observo y obviamente a simple vista parecían iguales- Lo… Lo siento Shifty… Lo siento Lifty, no fue mi intenci…-Iba diciendo la pelirroja muy avergonzada cuando los gemelos estallaron a reír-.

-Jaja, tendrías que ver tu cara…-Dijo Shifty sacándole el sombrero de la cabeza a su hermano que también se reía-.

-Lifty la señalo burlón- Fue algo como… Oh, no me va a pegar, bua bua…-El peli verde hiso un gesto como si se secara las lágrimas con los puños-.

-Que…?-Dijo Flaky confundida, luego apretó los puños- Como… Como pueden ser tan infantiles!-Dijo ella enfadada y se sorprendió al comprobar que los gemelos estaban correctamente sentados en sus sillas, con gesto solemne, al igual que el resto de los alumnos-.

-La pelirroja oyó un carraspeo proveniente del frente. Era un joven de unos 30 años, con una espléndida cabellera rubia y una aterradora mirada que hacía que cualquiera se encogiera al instante-Usted debe ser el señorito Flak Faren -Flaky abrió la boca para contestar pero el profesor se le adelanto- Eso es retórica señorito- Comenzó a acercarse a él a grandes zancadas- Acaso le enseñan esas cosas a los tuyos… jeje, no lo creo. Me haría el favor de ir a su asiento-Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta, entrelazando sus manos en la espalda-.

-Flaky fue tras él pero antes de sentarse lo miro molesta- Que quiere decir con eso de los míos?-.

-El hombre se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla, simplemente dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar su camino al frente- Le pido… No, le imploro que me deje empezar mi clase señorito Faren- Dijo en un tono de voz que parecía ser serio pero tenía un dejo de sarcasmo que solo logro molestar más a Flaky. Al darse la vuelta vio que el chico seguía parado junto a su escritorio- Acaso necesita ayuda para encontrar su asiento?-.

-Flaky lo miro ceñuda, se sentía insultada pero más serio, sentía que habían insultado a sus amigos y familia, eso era pasarse de la raya, que clase de profesor haría semejante cosa a un estudiante. Ella miro los ojos ámbar del rubio profesor y se estremeció pero se negaba a ceder ante un tipo así, por desgracio tuvo que ceder, no voluntariamente, sino debido a que una mano tiro la de ella haciéndole caer sobre el asiento. Flippy se puso de pie al instante, firme- Disculpe, Profesor Cuddles es nuevo y no entiende…-Iba diciendo el peli verde cuando el Cuddles lo interrumpió-.

-Tengo claro, señorito Heit, que Faren no entiende cuál es su lugar. Ahora tome asiento así puedo comenzar con mi clase- Dijo con voz severa el profesor-.

-Entendido, Profesor, lamento atrasarlo-Dijo educadamente el peli verde para luego tomar asiento, sin siquiera mirar a su compañero, que lo miraba perpleja-.

-Bien, gracias- Dijo Cuddles sacando un enorme libro para girarse hacia el pizarrón-.

La clase era matemática, fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida hasta que por fin llegó el turno del siguiente profesor, un hombre de cabello naranja, que daba historia.

-Y así chicos es como yo, Disco Bear logre ganar el trofeo mundial por bailes disco en la competencia más importante de todo el universo- Dijo el profesor, que en realidad era profesor de literatura, pero pasaba más tiempo hablando de su vida que de la de otros autores más relevantes- Asique bueno, chicos, para la clase que viene quiero que lean El Don Quijote y lo estudien bien porque habrá examen, hasta el viernes chicos y ya saben. Si hay fiesta me invitan!-Dijo saliendo antes que todos-.

* * *

-Flaky comió el primer bocado de su almuerzo y le supo horrible- Que le pasa a ese tipo?-Dijo molesta-.

-No le hagas caso, Flak-Dijo Flippy tomando un poco de agua- Cuddles siempre es así y no te conviene tenerlo de enemigo-.

-Que… Porque?-Pregunto ella molesta-.

-Porque es el profesor representante de nuestra comisión y tiene el 40% de la curricular a su cargo-Dijo Handy arrugando la nariz al comer una zanahoria para luego empezar a dejarlas al costado de su plato-…. Lo tenemos en cuatro materias… Cuáles eran? Emm… Matemática… Música-Dijo el peli naranja contando-.

-… Geografía y etiqueta…-Completo Flippy, que no miraba a Flaky en ningún momento-.

-… Etiqueta?...-Pregunto Flaky perpleja-.

-Comportamiento en sociedad-Dijo Handy aburrido- No hay materia más pesada que esa-.

-... Pero no creo que vos la necesites- Dijo Flippy sin pensar, sus compañeros de mesa lo miraron. Antes de darse cuenta el chico tenía el rostro y la ropa a la altura de los hombros completamente empapada- Pero que!?-Dijo poniéndose de pie-.

-Perdí el apetito- Dijo FLaky poniéndose de pie para salir de la sala, estaba tan molesta que ignoro completamente como todos la miraban-.

-Estas raro, Flippy. Acaso temes que él se enamore de voz o algo así?-Pregunto burlón el peli naranja, al ver la expresión seria de su compañero se puso serio- Ooh…-.

-No digas "Ooh"!...-Dijo el peli verde molesto, luego vio su comida que estaba toda mojada, corrió la bandeja a un costado para cruzar sus brazos sobre la mesa, deprimido dejo caer su cabeza sobre estos- No sé qué hacer… Es obvio que no es un chico normal… Tiene gestos y hábitos extraños… y su voz, viste como habla, esa no es la voz de un hombre-.

-Handy lo miro enojado-Te parece bien que lo estés juzgando de esa manera?... Quien es el que siempre me dice que no quiere dañar a otros y que la base de la convivencia es respetar a los demás y…-.

-Esto es diferente, tengo que actuar fríamente para que se aleje de mí… Si no…-Dijo Flippy pensativo- Sino terminare haciéndole más daño-.

-Handy suspiro- No crees que estas siendo muy egoísta, lo que haces ahora es infantil, cobarde y además mucho más hiriente que algo físico que le puedas hacer…-Flippy no tuvo nada que decir. El ambiente entre ellos estaba tenso, Handy lo miro serio y luego trago agua pensativo-… Ahora que lo pienso… Y si a él le gusta que sean fríos con él?-.

-EH!?... A qué viene eso?-Dijo Flippy sorprendido-.

-Solo piénsalo… Paso… Bueno, pasó lo que pasó ayer y él no se ha mostrado reticente a estar contigo… Acaso le gustara… Vos sabes… S&M- Dijo Handy increíblemente serio-.

-… no te entiendo… Como le puede gustar que le peguen, que tontería… No puede existir gente así… Y que es todo eso de S&M?-Dijo totalmente confundido. Handy se le acercó y le susurro algo en el oído, Flippy palideció- Que, es en serio!?... Y eso de pegar y que les peguen… Les excita?-Pregunto sonrojado, el peli naranja solo asintió- Oh no! Debo volver a tratarlo bien de lo contrario- En la mente del peli verde se formó una extraña imagen su compañero pelirrojo vestido de cuero negro y diciendo Pégame Flippy- AAG! Ni loco! Voy a buscarlo!-Dijo horrorizado saliendo corriendo del comedor-.

-Jaja, siempre es tan fácil de influenciar… A todos los niños les dices Sadomasoquismo y Masoquismo, y salen aterrados, jaja-Dijo Handy divertido-.

-+Acaso quieres que probemos+-Handy alzo la vista leyendo un mensaje escrito en la pequeña pantalla de un celular que había puesto frente a él un chico de cabello violeta-.

-No, gracias Mime… Pero no gracias- Dijo Handy con una sonrisa forzada y un aura negativa -.

-El chico borro el mensaje y escribió otra cosa que Handy leyó- + Adoro tus ondas negativas+- El chico sonreía de una manera aterradora y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Sabes… Debo… ir… A alguna parte, soy una persona muy ocupada, adiós- Dijo rápidamente Handy antes de salir prácticamente corriendo- "Mierda, que es raro ese lunático"-.

-Mime sonrió sacándole una foto al peli naranja con una sonrisa, la pantalla de su celular parecía tener una especie de blog- +Parece que se está gestando algo interesante+- Escribió eso para luego postearlo junto con la foto de Handy, sobre esa imagen estaba una de Flaky y Flippy-.

-Estoy tan deprimido, primer día y ya voy mal con el profesor de música-Dijo uno de los alumnos no muy lejos del peli violeta-.

-A Mime se le activo su "Radar de ondas negativas" y rápidamente se situó sobre aquel estudiante-+ Adoro tus ondas negativas… +- Escribió con una sonrisa-.

* * *

Flaky iba caminando por el patio muy molesta. Cualquier piedra que encontraba era pateada lo más lejos que podía, no más de cuatro pasos.

-Que le pasa a ese Flippy. Ayer estuvo todo bien… Y encima parecía tan gentil, que…-Dijo Flaky sonrojándose cuando una mano la agarro por los hombros- KYaaa…-Iba a gritar pero una mano le cubrió la boca-.

-Me parece que no te dimos la correcta bienvenida-Dijo Shifty riendo a sus espaldas-.

-Lifty apareció frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa- Así es! Todavía no pasaste la PRUEBA-Dijo el peli verde poniendo una voz tétrica al final. Flaky trago saliva-.

-Mierda, donde se habrá metido ese tipo-Dijo molesto Flippy, corriendo por los pasillo, sin percatarse que un par de pisos más abajo estaba su compañero de cuarto-.

-Este, Flak, es el sitio más buena onda de instituto…-Dijo Shifty, la pelirroja estaba frente a él y temblaba considerablemente- No pongas esa cara, seguro será una experiencia nueva y reveladora-.

-Lifty logro abrir el candado que cerraba las oxidadas puertas de acero, al abrirlas todo estaba oscuro- Si regresas asegúrate de contarnos si hay algo bueno, jiji- Dijo tomando a Flaky junto con su hermano para empujarla dentro-.

-Flaky aterrizo sobre una pila de cajas vacías- Aaay, que dolor-EN ese momento algo cayo desde arriba, golpeándole la cabeza- AUCH! Esto seguro me hará un chichón- Dijo acariciándose la cabeza- Vio en cilindro entre sus manos-.

-Es una linterna, te servirá mucho allá abajo-Dijo Lifty divertido-.

-Y recuerda, debes traer algo de valor…-Dijo Shifty. Ambos gemelos habían agarrado una de las puertas y miraban sonrientes el rostro aterrado de la pelirroja- Oh… Se me olvidaba, trata de salir antes del atardecer o el espíritu de la enfermera maldita vendrá por ti, jaja-Ambos se echaron a reír burlonamente para luego empezar a cerrar la puerta-.

-Esperen… Por favor, no!-Grito Flaky pero los chicos cerraron antes la puerta haciendo que una nube de polvo cayera sobre ella- Pus… puag! Qué asco!-Dijo escupiendo un poco y sacudiéndose el pelo, no podía ver nada por lo que encendió la linterna, ese sótano era anormalmente grande como todo lo de esa academia. Flaky apretó los dientes cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejilla- Po-Por… POR ESTO ODIO A LOS HOMBRES!-Grito furiosa por suerte para ella nadie la escucho… O más bien, por mala suerte para ella…-.

* * *

Genial! Capitulo cuatro ya! Lo subo ahora porque no sé si durante la semana voy a poder T_T Maldita facu XD

Gracias a ; Kafferi Coff y Renax3023 por sus reviews del capitulo 3 =D

Espero que a todos los que leen les vaya gustando como va la historia

Muchos abrazos Hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Flaky no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, aferrándose fuertemente a la linterna que temía prender por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar. Miro a su alrededor apenas pudiendo distinguir lo que en ese sótano había, algún que otro mueble, libros y cajas, muchas cajas.

-Flaky se puso de pie temblorosa- No-no pu-puedo seguir acá… Te-tengo que ir a.. a clase o… o traeré problemas a Fli-ppy…-Se dijo a sí misma, luego cerro los ojos y prendió la linterna, espero a que algo pasara pero nada extraño ocurrió, suspiro más calmada-… Menos mal… tiene que haber una puerta en alguna parte…-Dijo empezando a caminar lentamente-.

Como todo en aquel instituto, era anormalmente grade para un sótano y exageradamente aterrador. Cuando esas dos palabras llegaron a la cabeza de Flaky ella no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería el día anterior. La joven empezó a hablar sola, cosa muy común cuando la gente está asustada o, simplemente, tiene ganas de conversar un poco.

-Ese era Flippy no hay duda… Pero, porque se comportó así… -Se dijo pensativa- Además, dijo que se llamaba… Fli…Fligy… No, así no era… Flippy… Flipgy?... Ay, como era…-Dijo ya más tranquila, olvidándose donde estaba, una mano que se posó en su hombro fue la encargada de traerla a la realidad-.

-Hablas de Flipgy?-Dijo una tétrica vos femenina-.

-Flaky se giró lentamente y al ver a la delgada figura sonriente y su delantal blanco dio un grito aterrada- AAAAAaaaah!... La enfermera fantasma!-Luego de gritar salió corriendo en la oscuridad. Por desgracia la oscuridad, el pánico y los muebles no son buena combinación, no tardó mucho en caer desmallada luego se golpear de frente un enorme armario de caoba-.

-Oh cielos…-Dijo la figura en la oscuridad-.

* * *

La campana había sonado hacía rato, no se preocupó demasiado ya que al ser el primer día de clases seguramente habría revisación médica o algo así. Eso explicaba porque no había muchos alumnos en los pasillos pero si había una gran cantidad dirigiéndose al gimnasio. En ese momento Flippy choco con un profesor.

-Señorito Heit, debería estar en el gimna…-Dijo Cuddles mirándolo con ojos fríos-.

-Lo siento profesor no es momen…-Iba diciendo el chico listo para salir corriendo pero al escuchar a Cuddles reír por lo bajo se detuvo- Que es tan gracioso- Pregunto molesto-.

-Oh, nada, es solo que… Debe ser realmente humíllate, que alguien como usted tenga que cuidar de ese niño-Dijo Cuddles entrelazando las manos tras su espalda-.

-No es para nada humíllate- Dijo Flippy cortante, no tenía tiempo para perder con ese creído-.

-Aunque es más graciosa el hecho de que sea usted el encargado de "cuidarlo"-Dijo Cuddles sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Dígame una cosas señorito Heit… Hará lo mismo que con Splendont-AL ver como el chico apretaba lo puño continuo- Pobre niño, me pregunto si despertara algún día… Tuvo mucha suerte, no señorito?... De haber sido de una familia rica tal vez su padre hubiese tenido que cerrar la escuela, pero bueno! Fue una suerte que fuera po…- Cuddles se detuvo al sentir que algo le pinchaba la espalda espalda-.

-Profesor, no debería corregir notas o tomar café o lo que sea que hagan los profesores cuando no están de niñera…-Cuddles se giró con el entrecejo fruncido encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Handy-… Debe ser muy humillante, no? Que alguien de su categoría sea… Bueno, niñera de críos-.

-Je, claro que no Señorito Orange-Dijo Cuddles pasando junto a Flippy que ni siquiera lo miro- Solo me humillan cuando me obligan a criar bestias como ustedes-.

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, hay gente que no puede con los desafíos- Dijo Handy como quien no quiere la cosa. Sonrió al ver como el profesor se paraba en seco un momento para luego continuar su camino hasta desaparecer por una esquina. Handy sacudió el destornillador con el que había estado pinchando al profesor- En el fondo es un conejito cobarde, jaja- Dejo de reír al notar que su amigo seguía decaído – No le hagas caso Flippy? Solo es un viejo acabado que gusta de desquitarse con nosotros-.

-Jeje, tal vez tengas razón…-Dijo Flippy forzando una sonrisa- Aunque… Él también tiene razón-.

-Handy observo a su amigo y suspiro- Ya basta!-Dijo dándole un fuerte manotazo en la espalda haciendo que el joven golpeara de frente contra una pared. Handy sonrió con inocencia cuando su amigo se levantó con un hilo de sangre en la frente- Ups… Este… Ya sabes donde esta Flak?-.

-No, aun no lo encuentro…-Dijo él parándose lentamente, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sangraba-.

-Ya que, siempre fuiste un poco idiota-Dijo Handy sacando su celular- Mientras vos corrías por ahí, desesperado yo fui de una escapada a la sala de seguridad y saque esto-Dijo tendiéndoselo a su amigo-.

-Oh, que listo… Pero como entraste esta cerra…-Dijo Flippy alzando una ceja-.

-Con quien crees que estás hablando… No hay nada que las herramientas "Orange" no puedan abrir-Dijo orgulloso Handy mientras hacía girar un destornillados en sus manos para luego volver a guardarlo en un estuche que se metió en un bolsillo- Solo mira eso, parece ser que los gemelos están haciendo de las suyas de nuevo-.

-Flippy empezó a temblar cuando escucho un goteo, al ver al suelo vio las gotitas de sangre caer y paso su mano por la herida de su frente. Handy se percató tarde cuando vio la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo-**Jeje… Asique así están las cosas…**-Dijo presionando el celular en sus manos hasta que se rompió-.

-MI CEL!-Grito Handy tirándose al suelo para agarra los fragmentos-.

-**Encárgate de liberar a Flaky, yo iré a patear un par de traseros**-Dijo Flipgy tronando sus dedos-.

-Eh!? No espera…!-Trato de detenerlo pero el peli verde ya había desaparecido. Handy se golpeó la frente agotado-Mira que es un cabeza dura… Por lo menos no destrozo la memoria-Handy fue caminando en la dirección opuesta para luego frenarse, confundido- Quien es Flaky?-.

* * *

-Jaja, viste como grito, que nenita llorona-Dijo Shifty caminando junto a su hermano-.

-No deberíamos sacarlo ya, parecía realmente aterrado?-Pregunto Lifty. Ambos guardaron silencio para luego estallar en un coro de risas burlonas-.

-Jaja que buena broma, Lifty, jeje-Ambos se rieron un rato largo hasta que, al pasar junto a un árbol, dos cuerdas atrapo los pies de cada uno, colgándolos de cabeza- Que cara…? Mi sombrero!-Grito molesto el mayor de lo gemelos tratando de atrapar su sombrero-.

-Flipgy cazo el sombrero al vuelo y se lo coloco, ambos gemelos palidecieron al verlo- **Saben chicos, no es bueno jugar con las cosas de otros**-.

-Ambos gemelos sonrieron nerviosamente pero el mayor fue el primero en hablar- Cla-claro que no… Fli-Fli…-.

-**Flipgy!**-Dijo molesto el peli verde, jalando de la cuerda ambos gemelos se sacudieron golpeándose la cabeza con la del otro-.

-Si si… Flipgy…-Dijo nervioso Lifty agarrándose la cabeza- Pe-pero nosotros no tocamos na... Nada tuyo-.

-**Oh, en serio?**-Pregunto Flipgy con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada de felicidad- **Y qué me dicen del pequeño puercoespín?-**.

-Puercoespín?-Se miraron los gemelos confundidos- Acaso te gustan los peluches ahora?-Preguntaron al unísono, una vez más Flipgy jalo la cuerda y sus cabezas volvieron a chocar- Ya basta por favor!-.

-Si te refieres al bebe llorón lo encerramos en el sótano!-Grito a la desesperada Shifty-.

-**Ya lo sé**- Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa-.

-…-Ambos gemelos se quedaron mudos. Hasta que Shifty perdió la paciencia- Si lo sabes entonces porque haces esto!?-.

-**Porque es divertido**-Dijo el peli verde sacando su cuchillo, luego de amarrar la cuerda al tronco del árbol, destrozo el sombrero en pequeños pedazos de tela-.

-GYAA! mi sombrero favorito!-Dijo desesperado Shifty dejando que pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos-.

-**Jajaja… A ver qué puedo romper ahora**-Dijo lamiendo el filo de su cuchillo, entonces escucho el grito de su ami… juguete- **ups… Parece que los salvo la campana**-Dijo girándose para ir hacia el sótano-.

-Ey, espera! No va a bajarnos de acá!?-Grito desesperado Lifty-.

**-Emm…-**Flipgy lo miro como si lo meditara para luego tirar al suelo un cuchillo de plástico- **Después no digan que no soy generoso, jajaja**-Luego se fue corriendo rápidamente. Sin embargo algo en una ventana llama su atención-.

* * *

Flaky despertó en una suave cama de sábanas blancas, junto a ella una dulce mujer tomaba su mano con una sonrisa de profunda felicidad.

-Que bien que despertaras!-Dijo la mujer saltando sobre ella para abrazarla-.

-Disculpe… Pero quién es usted?-Pregunto Flaky sorprendida-.

-Oh, disculpa Flaky… Mi nombre es Giggles y soy la enfermera de este lado del instituto, un gusto conocerte-Dijo la chica sonriente-.

-Oh, ya ve… Espera, mi… Mi nombre es Flak… Yo no soy…-Iba diciendo Flaky cubriéndose con la sabanas-.

-Tranquila, encanto, ya sé que vos sos una chica… El director me envió para que te hiciera la revisación medica-Dijo Giggles mientras extendía unas cortinas al costado de la cama luego se giró hacia la joven- Perdón que te moleste tan pronto pero será mejor que comiences a desvestirte yo iré al sótano al busca los utensilios, cerrare la puerta para que estés más tranquila-.

Una vez Flaky estuvo sola se levantó de la cama y observo la enfermería, estaba realmente hermosa para ser una simple enfermería escolar, paredes pintadas color crema, cortinas blancas con estampado de flores en verde y varios pequeños cuadros de barcos y paisajes.

La joven camino tras las cortinas de seda y vio un pequeño sillón de terciopelo, prosiguió a sacarse primero desatar la corbata y a desabrocharse la camisa, pero cuando se la saco escucho un ruido tras la cortina, asusta se llevó la prenda al pecho para cubrirse y se asomó para ver la habitación.

-Hola…?- Dijo con un hilo de voz la joven, solo vio la cortina sacudirse con una pequeña brisa, suspiro más tranquila para luego correr la cortina-.

-**Parece que estamos solos primor…**-Dijo una voz tras ella-.

Flaky se giró lentamente para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa arrogante y aquellos ojos ámbar, su compañero de habitación estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón y la observo de arriba abajo, esto solo amplio su sonrisa.

-La joven retrocedió asustada- Co… Como entraste?-.

-**No sabes lo fácil que son abrir las ventanas de este edificio**-Dijo Flipgy sonriendo mientras dejaba que su cuchillo diera vuelta entre sus manos, luego miro a Flaky que se sobresaltó-**Pero no te detengas, quiero verlo todo- Dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella lentamente**-.

-Pa…Para!-Dijo ella asustada- Porque haces esto?! Que quieres de mí!-.

-Flipgy se paró en seco, por primera vez su sonrisa se desvaneció**- Acaso no me recuerdas?**-.

-Flaky se sorprendió del dolor que se vio reflejado en sus ojos- Lo siento…-Dijo desviando la mirada-.

-Flipgy apretó los dientes, enfadado, de un rápido movimiento agarro a Flaky de la muñeca y la tiro al suelo, ignorando los pequeños gritos que ella lanzaba, luego se subió sobre ella, acercado el filo de su cuchillo al rostro de ella- **Como te atreves a jugar así conmigo… ACA VOS SOS EL JUGUETE!-**Grito furioso, clavando el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su rostro-.

-Para…Por favoooor…buabua…-Dijo Flaky rompiendo a llorar fruto del pánico-.

-Flipgy la observo unos instante y luego de respirar profundamente se sacó la corbata para poder amarrar las manos de la chica, luego de hacerlo acerco su rostro al de ella-** No temas, Flaky, una vez te haga mía seguro que me recordaras para siempre**- Entonces la beso apasionadamente-.

Flaky sintió la lengua del chico dentro de su boca y se removió molesta, aunque no le desagradaba del todo le molestaba que fuera él y no Flippy. Trato de mover sus manos pero el peli verde clavo el cuchillo sobre la corbata evitando que la joven moviera las manos con libertad.

Flipgy se separó un poco y mientras observa el rostro rojo de la joven con satisfacción pasó a desabrochar su pantalón, Flaky se sacudió aterrada al sentir la mano del joven acariciándola sobre su ropa interior.

-No! PARA! Flippy!-Grito ella cerrando los ojos desesperada-.

-**Deja de llorar! Ya verás lo bien que te hago sentir**-Flipgy desenredo los vendajes y apretó el pecho derecho mientras lamia el izquierdo, cuando paso a morder el pezón, la joven se curvó dando un fuerte gemido – **Vez que te gus…**-Entonces una lluvia de agua helada cayó sobre ellos- **PE**RO QUE!?- Grito Flippy sobresaltado-.

-Mira que los jóvenes están con las hormonas a flor de piel-Dijo Giggles molesta- Señorito Fliippy debe controlarse, está tomando la medicación?-.

-Eh? Enfermera!-Grito Flippy levantándose de golpe completamente rojo- Yo…-.

Flippy se giró para ver a Flaky tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba marcado por pequeños chupones que iban desde su cuello hasta su pecho y un par el en estómago, pero no fue eso lo que lo dejo atónito, sino el hecho de que su compañero de cuarto usaba ropa interior rosa y tenía un cuerpo inusual para un chico, el joven palideció.

-Oh Dios!-Dijo Giggles cayendo sobre la joven que, apenas tuvo libre las manos abrazo a la enfermera para luego llorar desconsoladamente- Tranquila Flaky… no pasa nada- La peli rosada miro al joven con reproche- Señorito Heit! Sera mejor que se marche en este preciso instante, no hay escusas para que un hombre obliga de esa manera una chica-.

-Pe…Pero yo… Flak…-Flippy miro a la joven que no paraba de llorar. Entonces se giró hacia la puerta-… Lo… Lo siento mucho…-Dijo para luego salir de la enfermería-.

-Flaky aminoro el llanto al oír esas palabras y observo como su compañero la miro con tristeza- No lo entiendo, Giggles…-Dijo abrazando a la enfermera con más fuerza- Que ocurre con Flippy?-.

-Giggles la miro pensativa y luego suspiro- Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente… Después de todo es tu compañero de cuarto-La enfermera fue hacia un cajón y saco un viejo electrocardiograma- Pero mientras podemos llenar la ficha medica-.

-Tras la puerta Flippy escuchaba la conversación y fruncía el entrecejo enfadado- Mi padre tiene mucho que explicar- Dijo caminando hacia la oficina del director-.

Dentro de la mente del peli verde, sin que este se diera cuenta, su otro yo estaba pensativo y muy molesto. Al destripar al octavo pingüino su ira se había calmado un poco pero estar en aquel enfermizo lugar poblado de colores pastel y dulzura, solo lograba irritarlo más. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el pasto, cuando cerró los ojos la imagen de una pequeña niña pelirroja se dibujó en su mente.

-**Porque no me recuerda…-**Dijo pensativo, luego se puso de costado-**…Acoso… Ella también me odia…-**Dijo cerrado los ojos. Pasaron unos instante antes de que gritara molesto- **Quiero dormir!-**En seguida se hizo el silencio y el cielo, ante celeste y brillante, se tiño de negro con brillantes estrellas- **Flaky…-**Fueron sus palabras antes de caer dormido-.

* * *

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, aca les dejo el capitulo 5 de este Fic

Estoy muy cansada asique no hablare demasiado n.n

Gracias por sus reviews, fav y follow... Gracias por su apoyo =D

Hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

-PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?-Pregunto irritado Flippy- Traer una chica al lado masculino, que tratas de probar?!-.

-El director hizo un gesto con la mano para que su asistente saliera, una vez este estuvo afuera, el hombre miro fríamente a su hijo-… Eso debería preguntarlo yo?-.

-Que dices?-Pregunto confundido el joven-.

-Resulta que esa tal… Flaky… vino aquí porque tu irritante… Digamos, hermano… Deseaba tenerla cerca suyo- El director suspiro, luego se puso de pie para asomarse por los grandes y esplendidos ventanales- Él aseguro que haría cosas horribles para dañar al instituto si no acataba…-.

-Aun así… Traerla…-Dijo enfurecido Flippy-… Ponerla tan cerca mío…-.

-Ella pudo negarse y, de hecho, puede salir de aquí cuando tenga ganas…-El director se giró hacia Flippy-… Hijo, ya viene siendo hora de que comiences a ser más responsables con lo que deseas…-.

-QUE!... Yo no desees nada de esto! Fue culpa de él…-Dijo el peli verde-.

-Él también es parte tuya Flippy… Ya es tiempo de que lo asumas y lo superes-Dijo el Director volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio, leyendo los numerosos papeles- Si eso era todo lo que querías puedes retirarte-.

-…-Flippy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para luego darse la vuelta-… Yo me encargare de sacarla entonces…-.

-Pero en ese momento el directo bajo ruidosamente los papeles haciendo que el chico se detuviera. El hombre suspiro- Sé que no soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero soy tu padre, asique lo diré de todos modos…-Flippy se giró a ver a su padre, de muy mala gana-… Deberías considerar los deseos de los demás antes de tratar de imponerte…-.

Flippy levanto una ceja al cerrar la puerta del estudio, se sentía confundido pero sobre todo enfadado. Fue caminando sin mirar a nadie en todo el trayecto, lo cual no era muy necesario puesto que la mayoría del mundo se apartaba de su camino a penas lo veían venir.

-Hasta que una figura se interpuso en su camino- Que tienes Flippy?-.

-Handy!... Bueno yo..-En eso ambos escucharon el sonido de una cámara, al girarse se encontraron cara a cara con Mime-.

-El peli violeta levanto la pantalla de su celular pera que el par leyera- "Que lindas ondas negativas tienes, Flippy-chan-.

-Mejor hablemos en privado, jeje-Dijo Handy llevándose a Flippy con él- Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta… En fin, que tienes?-.

-Bueno… Vos crees que soy egoísta?-Pregunto Flippy sin muchos rodeos-.

-Eso depende…-Dijo Handy pensativo-.

-Depende?... De que!?-Dijo Flippy sorprendido-.

-De a cuál de los "yo" estás hablando… Vos no me pareces muy egoísta… Pero Flipgy, órale, ese tipo parece derramar egoísmo y arrogancia en cada palabra, jaja-Rio Handy divertido, al ver a su amigo afligido se detuvo-… Es sobre Flak, verdad?-.

-EH!?... No! Claro que no!... Como… Si es sobre ell…ÉL!-Dijo nervioso el peli verde-.

-Ya veo… Conociéndote quiere protegerlo y para eso estas dispuesto a correrlo de la escuela-Dijo Handy-.

-Flippy abrió los ojos como platos- Como lo supiste?-.

-Handy sonrió divertido- Como no adivinarlo? Recuerdas que quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando nos asignaron como compañeros de cuarto… Al final todo se resolvió cambiándome de cuarto, porque no…?- Hubo otro silencio-… No es algo que se pueda solucionar con un cambio?-.

-Me temo que sí…-Flippy miro a Handy y decidió mantener el secreto, por lo menos por un tiempo más-… Es que parece que Flipgy quiso que por alguna razón Flak fuera nuestro compañero de clase… Pero si se aleja de mi automáticamente perderá la beca…-Flippy agacho la cabeza- Sí lo protejo, alejándome, saldrá del instituto y si lo dejo podría salir herido… Que debo hacer?-.

-Emm, estas en un verdadero lio…Bueno, creo que deberías hablarlo con él, preguntarle qué es lo que él desea hacer-Dijo Handy dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros-.

-Woo, siempre fuiste tan maduro, Handy-Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa- Tienes razón iré ahora mis…-Pero su amigo lo detuvo-.

-A donde crees que vas? Todavía no te hiciste la revisación médica, verdad?-Dijo Handy con una sonrisa-.

-Eh?... Pero…-Flippy trato de buscar una excusa pero al final se dejó arrastrar-.

-Los doctores se irán pronto… No querrás no poder hacer educación física, verdad? Todavía tienes que patearle el trasero a los creídos del equipo azul-.

Flaky y Giggles se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. La pelirroja no sabía que decir sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pobre Flippy…-Dijo al fin la joven-… Perder a todos sus amigos… Y así…-.

-Ni que lo digas-Giggles había preparado un poco de té y se lo dio a la joven para tranquilizarla- Esto es un secreto, solo el director, Handy, por ser su amigo y yo, porque mi familia se dedicó al cuidado medito de la familia de Flippy desde generaciones… Espero que entiendas que al contarte esto no te pido que le tengas lastima a ese par… Yo no lo he tenido nunca…-Dijo la peli rosada tomando un sorbo de su taza, a Flaky le apareció una gota en la frente-… Solo te lo digo para que estés al tanto… Ese Flipgy no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo…-.

-De verdad?-Pregunto Flaky esperanzada-.

-Bueno… Una vez te acostumbras a su obsceno lenguaje y a su desagradable comportamiento… Hasta llega a ser divertido, jaja…-Hubo una pausa donde Giggles dio un largo sorbo a su té-… a veces…-Agrego no muy convencida-.

-Disculpe, Señorita Giggles, pero eso no me ayuda de nada…-Dijo Flaky desanimada, en eso sonó una campana, anunciando el final de clases, la pelirroja se paró de golpe- Oh no! Las clases!-.

-No te preocupes, hoy era la revisación medica asique no hubo segundo turno-Dijo GIggles riendo divertida, mientras hacía gestos a la chica para que se relajara-.

-Oh, ya veo… Entonces creo que iré a mi habitación-Dijo Flaky dejando la taza sobre el escritorio-… Gracias por todo, señorita Giggles…-.

-De nada… Ve con cuidado y vuelve cuando quieras-Dijo feliz la chica, cuando Flaky salió un ligero rubor aparición en el rostro de la enfermera-Jaja, parece un chico tan lindo…-.

-Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y el profesor Cuddles ingreso a la enfermería- Oh, disculpe…-Dijo sorprendido-… Es usted?-.

-Giggles se levantó de golpe, poniéndose en posición de firme- Así es! Soy su enfermera de confianza, Giggles a sus órdenes… En que puedo ayudarlo?-Agrego divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa del profesor-.

-Emm, este… yo solo quería saber si tenía algo para el dolor de cabeza?-Dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado-.

-Claro que sí, por favor recuéstese mientras bajo a busca el botiquín-Dijo la peli rosada, saliendo de la enfermería y volviendo al rato, toda agitada- Listo… ya volví!… Esto de pasar todos los elemento a la enfermería es todo un trabajo- Dijo la Giggles riendo un poco sonrojada por el esfuerzo-.

-No era necesario que se forzara tanto… Podía esperar-Dijo Cuddles volviendo a su expresión severa de siempre-.

-Claro que no!... Las cosas se atienden al instante, de lo contrario no sería una buena enfermera-Dijo Giggles orgullosa de sí-.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Cuddles cerrado los ojos mientras la enfermera le tomaba la temperatura-.

-Listo! Ya está! Tiene un poco de fiebre así…que…-Giggles se detuvo al ver al joven dormido, no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida- jiji, tal vez solo debería dormir más… Sensei…-Dijo por lo bajo, luego comenzó a ir y a venir, trayendo cosas del sótano, utensilios y medicamente para poblar los estantes, por desgracia la mayoría de los jarabes ya estaban vencidos.

-Giggles miro a su alrededor, todavía le faltaba, pero la habitación estaba quedando encantadora. Vio sobre su escritorio una planilla, lista para ser completada, se remango las mangas del vestido de enfermera, su sonrisa lucia decidida- Bien! Hora del papeleo-.

Flippy llego con Handy hasta la puerta de su cuarto, el peli naranja se despidió y siguió de largo hasta su habitación. El peli verde giro el picaporte pensativo, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

-Qué mala suerte…-Dijo frustrado, sintiendo como le empezaba a doler la cabeza-… Mierda, cálmate…-Dijo Flippy revisando su bolsillo- Por suerte tengo una llave extra…-.

Pero al entrar se quedó sorprendido, por no decir completamente en shock, Flaky estaba parada junto a su cama, mirando a el recién llegado con ojos como platos, la única cosa que separaba a Flippy de una hemorragia nasal imparable era la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven.

-AAaaaaah! Flipgy!-Grito aterrada Flaky, empezando a tirarle con todo lo que encontraba que el chico esquivaba sin demasiado esfuerzo-.

-Para! Ey, loca! Ya calmate te di…-Iba diciendo Flippy enfadado cuando le pareció escuchar el ruido de varios cerrojos al abrirse, como acto reflejo se giró y cerró la puerta, por desgracia en ese momento Flaky le tiro el despertador, que obviamente él no vio**-… TUUUUU…-**Dijo mirando sobre su hombro con ojos ámbar-.

-Flaky se quedó petrificada al instante, ambos se miraron, mientras a fuera varia puertas se cerraban de golpe al oír aquella voz tan grave. La joven pelirroja no podía respirar ni pronunciar palabra alguna-…-.

-**Umm, que recibimiento…-**Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa perversa, dando un paso hacia la chica-.

-Flaky retrocedió asustada- E-esto no es un… r-recibimiento pa-para voss-Dijo ella a la defensiva-.

-**Oh… Entonces era para Flippy**-Dijo riendo burlonamente, Flaky se sonrojo al instante, desviando la mirada, esto molesto a Flipgy que apareció a una velocidad sorprendente frente a ella- **Que le ves a él que yo no tenga!**-Dijo molesto tirándola sobre la cama**- No te pongas a llorar y habla! Que tiene ese tipo que yo, no?**-Dijo furioso, al ver que Flaky no le contestaba se molestó más, pero ahora sonreía mientras acariciaba el abdomen de la joven sobre la toalla**- Yo te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor que él…**-.

-NO!-Flaky se asustó al recordar lo que había pasado en la enfermería, antes de pensarlo si quiera le dio al peli verde una cachetada- N… No quiero que me hagas eso!-Dijo aterrada poniéndose en media luna, agarrado fuertemente la toalla, como si esta fuera barrera suficiente para detener a ese tipo-.

**-…Maldita…-** Flaky cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo peor. Pero no pasó nada, solo sintió que algo húmedo caía sobre su rostro, al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de ojos ámbar, pero no eran frio como siempre, ahora mostraban un brillo infantil, acuoso por las lágrimas- **Vos me lo prometiste!**-Grito abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas- **Fuiste vos… Vos me mantuviste con vida!**-.

Flaky abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida, ella lo conocía?... Porque no podía recordarlo!?. Flipgy observo el rostro de la chica unos momentos antes de dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Ah, no! Espera, Flipgy! Por…-Entonces Flaky se dio cuenta de que no se movía-… Flipgy?...-Pregunto tocando al joven que no mostraba señales de vida, entonces paso su mano por detrás de la cabeza del chico, tratando de acostarlo sobre su cama, pensando que debía hacer. Pero algo húmedo en su mano le llamo la atención, al mirar esta estaba manchada de sangre- FLIPGY!-Grito aterrada-.

* * *

Al fin pude continuar esta historia, pobre la deje medio abandonada ¬¬

Espero que les este gustando y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews

Siempre muy agradecida n.n

Nos vemos prontito =3


	7. Chapter 7

Handy estaba vendando a su amigo, que no dejaba de dar miradas asesinas a la pelirroja, quien estaba sentada en su cama mirándolos con preocupación en su mirada.

-Bueno, con esto ya está-Dijo Handy orgulloso, luego miro a la pelirroja, llevaba puesta su ropa de cama, pero sobre este llevaba una extraña campera demasiado inflada, Handy decidió ignorarlo de momento- Y cómo fue que paso esto?-.

-Bueno… Flippy entro y…-Iba diciendo Flaky nerviosa cuando Flippy la interrumpió-.

-El peli verde se acostó molesto- Él pensó que era Flipgy y se asustó, entonces empezó a tirarme de todo hasta…-.

-Handy no pudo contener más la risa al imaginarse la situación- Jaja, definitivamente sabes cómo "despertar" a la gente, no Flak? Jaja- Al ver que nadie se reía, sino que lo miraban con una gota en la frente el peli naranja carraspeo para retomar su diagnóstico- Bueno… Teóricamente no debe ser nada grave, de todas formas mañana iremos a ver a Giggles-Dijo Handy dándole codazos al peli verde-… Eso te pone contento no galán, jaja-.

-Handy, gracias por todo… Pero estoy muy cansado, te parece si hablamos mañana-Dijo Flippy empujando a su amigo fuera de la habitación, su rostro estaba completamente rojo al cerrar la puerta. Se giró y volvió rápidamente a acostarse-…. Si me sigues mirando tanto no podre descansar…-.

-Oh, disculpa…-Dijo secamente la pelirroja, luego se levantó y apago la luz, todo quedo a oscura unos segundos antes de que Flaky prendiera su lámpara del escritorio- Acaso no vas decir nada?-Pregunto impaciente-.

-Sobre que…-Dijo Flippy sarcásticamente- Sobre ese otro tipo que usa mi rostro o sobre tu tendencia a que te vea desnuda!-Dijo eso ultimo un poco sonrojado, pero sin ocultar su enfado-.

-Ya veo…Que tal si hablamos de la enfermera corazón?-Dijo Flaky burlona-.

-Flippy se levantó para prender su lámpara- Bien, esto se está yendo al diablo… Que quieres preguntar?!-Dijo agitado. Flaky podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas, si no fuera por su ceño fruncido la chica hubiese dicho que era lindo-Porque tan callada de golpe! Ya me moléstate, ahora habla!-.

-Definitivamente son parecidos-Dijo Flaky por lo bajo-.

-Que dijiste?-Pregunto Flippy confundido-.

-No, nada…-Hubo una pausa antes de que Flaky volviera a hablar-… Él dice que me conoce… Vos y yo nos vimos antes?-.

-Flippy la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos- Solo para esto me levantas…-Al ver la cara suplicante de la joven el peliverde suspiro-… Lo siento, pero si nos vimos antes no te recuerdo… no tengo idea de porque él esta tan interesado en vos, Flak…-Dijo pensativo-.

-Flaky…-Dijo la chica al ver que el peli verde no recordaba su nombre, apago rápidamente su lámpara, no sabía porque pero estaba terriblemente molesta-.

-Puedo preguntarte algo yo…?-Pregunto Flippy, aun así no espero la respuesta antes de proseguir-…. Porque no te vas? Estarías a salvo si tan solo te alejaras… Seguramente a él se le pasara pronto el capricho y volverá todo a la nor…-.

-Eso molesto a Flaky-"Eso era ella… Solo un capricho?!"-Se levantó enfadada de la cama, atravesó la habitación y cazo al peli verde del cuello de la camisa-.

-EY! Tranquila! Loca!...-Entonces Flippy vio que ella lloraba-.

-Yo…-Dijo débilmente- Yo me estuve esforzando mucho… Mucho para poder entrar acá y ningún desequilibrado me la va a arrebatar…-.

-Al oír la última frase fue Flippy quien se molestó- Esfuerzo! No me hables de esfuerzo! Vos estas acá porque Flipgy quiere divertirse contigo por alguna razón!... Una vez él se aburra te expulsara…-Flippy se detuvo al ver como los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían como platos para luego comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas-… F-flaky… Yo no…-.

Flaky se giró de regreso a su cama y sin decir nada se acostó, ignorando los llamados del peliverde. Flippy se sintió muy culpable, pero decidió que ambos estarían más tranquilos después de dormir un poco.

-Por la mañana seguro que todo ira mejor-Dijo en susurros Flippy, antes de quedarse dormido-.

Su mente divagó mucho esa noche se veía en un parque, tan espeso como un bosque, delante de él una niña corría sin parar de llamarlo, Flippy fue rápidamente hacia ella.

-Deja de correr o te vas a caer-Dijo sin pensar cuando, al llegar a una escalera la chica se detuvo-.

-Mira Flippy! Que hermosas son esas flores-Dijo la niña, señalando a un costado de los escalones-.

-Flippy miro las hermosas flores blancas y sonrió- Son unas lindas flores blancas-Dijo sonriéndole a la niña con dulzura-.

-La niña agarro una y miro a Flippy sorprendida- Pero, Flippy…-De pronto su rostro se puso negro y una sonrisa burlona apareció, acompañada de una voz tremendamente grave-… No vez que son rojo sangre, jaja-.

-Aah!-Grito Flippy y antes de darse cuenta empujo a la niña, cuyo rostro lo miro sorprendido y aterrados al caer escalera abajo, por un momento pudo reconocer los rasgos de alguien familiar-¡!-Oyó su voz gritando algo, seguramente el nombre de la niña, pero no logro comprenderlo -.

De pronto todo se puso negro, lo único que brillaba en la obscuridad era las flores que habían vuelto a ser blancas.

-Flippy se acercó con ademan protector –Lo siento tanto… Todo esto fue mi culpa! Soy tan débil!-Dijo llorando- pro-Prometo protegerte siempre! Nadie volverá- Entonces una risa se oyó a su espalda-.

-Jaja, no mientas, Flippy-Dijeron dos voces a dúo-,

-Flippy se giró lentamente, pronunciando los nombres de aquellos dos jóvenes-… Sneaky… Mouse!-.

-tú no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo, Flippy-Dijeron ambos riendo- Por eso morimos, recuerdas! JAJAJAJA!-.

-Lo siento! Lo siento…-Decía Flippy dejándose caer al suelo, desesperado-.

-Jaja…AAGT!-Flippy escuchó el sonido de la carne desgarrándose y los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla cayeron desmembrados, manchando todo de rojo-.

-No seas débil, Flippy-Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa, dándole una patada que derribo al peli verde, luego camino sobre el charco de sangre hasta donde estaban las flores- Flippy… Si no te vuelves fuerte, ellas también se mancharan de sangre…-Luego se inclinó hacia ellas-…. Si eres tan inútil como para no poder protegerlas…-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-No… Para!...-Gritaba Flippy tratando de ponerse en pie para evitar que su otro yo pisara aquellas flores- PARA!-.

-Pero entonces Flippy se quedó perplejo al ver como Flipgy las besaba con dulzura y miraba a su otro yo con malicia-… Yo la protegeré… -Luego saco un cuchillo y lo tiro contra Flippy- Así que desaparece! Estorbo!-.

Flippy se levantó agitado, palpando desesperadamente su pecho en busca de heridas. Por suerte no había ninguna.

-Suspiro más tranquilo- Lamento haberte desper…-Miro a su lado y la pelirroja no estaba junto a él, se levantó y uso el baño para prepararse-… Seguramente debe estar desayunando abajo…-.

Sin embargo al bajar al comedor no había ni rastro de la chica, Flippy fue a sentarse a su lugar acostumbrado y consulto a la chica que siempre atendía a su compañera de cuarto.

-El señorito Flak? Él se levantó muy temprano hoy, parecía un poco afliji…-Al darse cuenta de que estaba extendiendo demasiado la charla decidió darla por terminada-… Espero haberle ayudado, Señorito Flippy-Dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia de despedida-.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, Flippy-Dijo Handy comiendo su desayuno- Si buscas a Flak lo vi ir a la biblioteca…-.

-Sera mejor que vaya tras…-Iba a levantarse cuando uno de los gemelos se sentó a su lado- Hola Flippy! Que alegría verte!...-Dijo Lifty-.

-Shifty se puso del otro lado- Debió haber sido muy divertido, no es así?-.

-A que se refieren?-Pregunto Flippy no muy interesado-.

-No crees que ayer te olvidaste de hacer algo?-Pregunto sarcásticamente-.

-Ahora que lo dicen…-Agrego de golpe Handy- Ayer me pareció ver un par de orugas de cabeza en un árbol… Que desilusión…-Agrego el peli naranja, agachando la cabeza, aparentemente desanimado-.

-A quien llamas oruga!?-Gritaron los gemelos enfadados, luego Lifty pregunto-… Porque que desilusión?...-.

-No se convirtieron en mariposa… Sigue igual de verdes que antes…-Dijo Handy sonriendo triunfal por haber conseguido que le dieran pie para seguir la broma-.

- Acaso quieres que…-Empezó a decir Shifty echando fuego, pero de pronto suspiro y se calmó- Nosotros no venimos a esto…-Y, golpeando la banca fuertemente con su pie, sonrió maliciosamente- Llego tu hora, Flip… eh?-Pero ahí, entre los gemelos no había nadie-.

-Uup… Parece que pájaro voló-Dijo sin demasiado interés Handy, aun así, sonreía divertido-…Parece que alguien solo es bueno atrapando seres inofensivos-El peli naranja se apoyó sobre la mesa y, de un tirón, galo a ambos gemelos de sus corbatas, haciendo que ambos golpeara con el mentón la bandeja de comida a medio acaba-… No quieren probar atraparme a mi…-Dijo sonriendo casi diabólicamente-.

-Los gemelos se pusieron tan pálidos que Handy creyó que se habían vuelto fantasmas-No-No q-quería-mo…mos… la-lastimar a… a nadie… s-solo era una… bro-broma…-Dijeron ambos con dificultad-.

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Handy soltándolos, ambos gemelos cayeron al suelo debido a la fuerza inútil que ejercían para liberarse- Y supongo que no volverán a hacer sus estúpidas bromas, verdad?-.

-Po-Por su-supuesto que no… Handy, tranquilo- Dijo nervioso Lifty-.

-Así me gusta… Ahora, mejor se apuran o llegaran tarde a clases- Handy salió por la puerta pensando que sería un excelente día-.

Los gemelos se miraron y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzaron a reírse, tras ellos los dedos de una de sus manos estaban cruzados. Pero de pronto un cabello violeta apareció sobre ellos, mime había escrito uno de sus tantas frases en su celular.

-Lifty la leyó sorprendido-"Yo que ustedes no haría enojar a Flippy…"… No logro entender que son esos símbolos al final…-Dijo confundido el menor de los gemelos-.

-Mime miro su celular y sonrió divertido, a continuación puso la pantalla de costado e imito la cara. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa mientras sus cejas se fruncían como si estuviera molesto- Bien, basta!-Dijo temblando Shifty mientras sacaba a su hermano del comedor- Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta- Dijo enfadado-.

-Lifty había sacado su celular y estaba haciendo el mismo conjunto de símbolos- Ah! Ya veo!... Es una carita molesta pero sonriente! Mira Shifty!-.

-El hermano miro sobre su hombro y vio los símbolos "= )", se giró temblando al recordar el rostro de ese extraño sujeto- No le sigas el juego, Lifty!-.

* * *

Aca paso a dejar el capitulo 7 =D

Gracias a Slenderwomen phantomhive y a Fcamlb por los Reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo la historias.

Les dedico el capitulo a ustedes dos =3

Hasta pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Flaky estaba tratando de conseguir un libro a lo alto de una biblioteca cuando una mano paso sobre ella y lo tomo. La joven se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con un chico de pelo celeste que le llevaba una cabeza y media, tenía ojos del mismo color pero quedaban ocultos tras unas gafas azules.

-Mu-Muchas gracias-Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa, un poco sonrojada-.

-Iba a tomar el libro pero el chico se lo alejo, poniéndolo por sobre su cabeza- Quien dijo que lo tome para ti?-Pregunto sarcástico, por primera vez sonrió, a Flaky no lo gusto nada esa sonrisa-.

-Eh…Pero!-Dijo la chica dando un par de salto para tratar de alcanzarlo-Por… Por favor regrésemelo-Dijo tratando de mirar al joven con una mirada desafiante-.

-Pero solo logro que el chico se riera- Jaja, pareces un ratoncito-Rio divertido el chico- Me llamo Sniffles, cómo te llamas vos?-Pregunto aun sin bajar el libro-.

-Flaky contesto más por educación que porque realmente quisiera hacerlo- Flak…-Estaba por decir su apellido cuando el joven lo detuvo-.

-No es bueno que digas tu apellido, Flak… Es muy común encontrar oportunistas en cada rincón-Dijo Sniffles, de pronto se había puesto completamente serio, le tendió el libro para que ella lo tomara, pero otra vez se lo alejo al último instante-… "psicología II, Trastornos de personalidad"- Leyó el título en vos alta-.

-Momento que Flaky aprovecho para arrebatárselo-Lo siento, pero no es asunto tuyo…-Dijo cortante-.

-Sniffles la miro sorprendido, luego sonrió- No, no lo es… Pero sabes que ese libro es de la universidad, no se nos permite leer este material a menos que estés cursando una carrera- Se acercó a Flaky cuando esta trataba de esquivarlo por un costado, cerrándole la salida con una mano, luego le susurró al oído-… Sería una pena que te atraparan aquí…-.

-Flaky estaba tan nerviosa de tener a un hombre tan cerca que pensó que se desmayaría. Pero trato de calmarse y pensar en una respuesta, bajo la vista y vio que el chico también tenía un libro, solo que este era de física. Trago saliva y contesto-… S-sería una pena que a vos también te atraparan…-.

-Sniffles se separó de ella para ver como tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan rojo como su pelo, esto lo hizo reírse- Jaja… No sos del tipo que confronta, verdad? Jaja-.

-Eh!?... Que!?-Dijo al verlo reírse como un niño-.

-Que pensaste que te haría? Jaja…-Sniffles trato de calmarse cuando le pareció oír pasos acercándose- Yo tengo un permiso especial por tener calificaciones altas- Dijo con superioridad. En cuanto vio al peli verde dar la vuelta por unas estanterías caminando hacia ellos su cara se volvió a ver impenetrable y sin emociones-.

-Flak!... Que haces acá!?-Dijo tomando a la pelirroja de la muñeca- Me vas a traer problemas, vamos rápido a clases…-Entonces se percató de que junto a él había alguien- Oh, solo sos vos Sniffles. Como estas?-Pregunto por cortesía-.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar…-Contesto secamente el peli celeste, se percató que Flaky trataba de ocultar el libro. Él se colocó tras ella, empujando a Flippy para que la soltara, en ese momento tomo el libro de entre las manos de la pelirroja, mientras miraba al peli verde, con una sonrisa-… Parece que tu novio es muy posesivo… Tranquilo, solo estamos hablando-Se acercó al oído de Flaky y le susurro algo para que el peli verde no lo escuchara-.

-Flippy apretó los dientes furioso, entonces sonó la campana, el peli verde volvió a tomar a la pelirroja para llevarla con él- Vamos o llegaremos tarde…-.

-Adiós, Flak…-Dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando Flaky se giró para mirarlo vio que en la mano con la que saludaba tenía el libro que ella quería, sonreía divertido. Una vez ambos desaparecieron de la biblioteca Sniffles volvió a ver el libro-… No te culpo por querer saber más, con ese compañero- Rio para sí antes de salir con ambos libros-.

Flippy y Flaky no se hablaron en todo el día, aun así el peli verde no le sacaba el ojo de encima. Flaky trataba de escabullir cada vez que tuviera oportunidad pero siempre daba la vuelta a una esquina, pensando que lo había logrado, solo para chocar directamente con Flippy mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-No podrás escapar de mí, Flaky, deja de intentarlo-Dijo Flippy llevando con él a la chica. Ambos llegaron a la enfermería- Ahora tenemos gimnasia, será mejor que te cambia acá… Volveré en quise, asique mejor apúrate-.

-Si, si…-Dijo Flaky, cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería Giggle salió por la puerta y tomo al peli verde por la oreja, parecía molesta-.

-Handy me dijo que te diste un golpazo en la cabeza, me pido que te revisara… Qué esperas para sentarte?- La peli rosada lo había metido a rastras a la enfermería y ya lo estaba revisando, miro a la chica que la miraba desde la puerta-… Oh, hola Flaky, no te quedes ahí parada, ahí te deje preparada todo para que te cambies- Dijo Giggles con una sonrisa-.

-Flaky miro las mismas cortinas que el día anterior- Gracias…-Dijo insegura, antes de meterse adentro miro de reojo a Flippy con desconfianza-.

-Por desgracia la peli rosada la noto, sonriendo le grito- No te preocupes, yo lo vigilo por vos-Dijo riendo, Flippy se giró y miro como Flaky se sonrojaba, entrando apurada tras la cortina-.

-Flippy suspiro desanimado- No es nada…-Dijo Giggles con una sonrisa- Solo ponte un poco de hielo porque parece que te saldrá un enorme chichón, jaja…- La enfermera miro al joven salir un poco preocupado, por lo que agrego con una sonrisa-… Tranquilo Flippy…-dijo Giggles abrazándolo por la espalda, en ademan protector-… Ella no te odia, Flaky es una chica muy fuerte-.

-Flippy se puso rojo al sentir la respiración de la chica en su cuello, se apartó rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja- Y-Yo no… Yo… Debo… Debo ir a cambiarme… eso, adiós…-Dijo haciendo una reverencia nervioso-.

-Ese chico es un inmaduro- En ese momento noto que la cortina tras la que estaba Flaky se había movido, por la que entre cerro los ojos y sonrió divertida-.

-"Que es esto?!" Porque vuelvo a sentirme tan molesta!... Que me pasa!?"-Flaky sin darse cuenta había dejado que los ojos se le cristalizaran por unas pequeñas lágrimas, esos pensamientos no dejaban de confundirla- "Yo solo estoy acá para estudi…" AAaah!-Grito al ver una figura que corría su cortina de par en par-.

-Nada pasa en esta habitación sin que yo lo sepa!-Grito Giggles poniendo una voz demasiado grave- Jaja, disculpa si te asuste, no pude resistirme… Oh, disculpa, no pensé que te asustaría tanto…-Dijo la peli rosa abrazando a la chica que se había dejado caer por la sorpresa-.

-Flaky se secó las lágrimas- No… No te preocupes, está bien… Puedo preguntarte algo Giggles?-la aludida la miro con una sonrisa y asintió. Por un momento Flaky iba a preguntarle sobre su relación con Flippy, pero eso le pareció de metida, asique cambio la pregunta-… Que debe hacer uno con los sueños?...-.

-Giggles la miro sorprendida pero luego le brillaron los ojos como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta toda su vida, se puso de pie dramáticamente y dijo decidida- Eso es obvio, Flaky-chan!... Los sueños deben seguirse y jamás abandonarse ante nada ni nadie! Son ellos los que renuevan el alma, dándole sentido a la vida, rodeándonos de nuestro seres queridos y…-.

-La pelirroja hacía rato que había dejado de prestarle atención, su mente solo repetía una frase- "No dejarlos por nada ni nadie"-Asintió decidida y se puso de pie, sonriendo a Giggles que seguía hablando- Muchas gracias, Giggles!-Dijo alegremente, vistiéndose a toda velocidad- Si Flippy vine dile que me fui al gimnasio!-.

-Eh?...-Dijo sorprendida Giggles, luego suspiro- Definitivamente la juventud está llena de incertidumbres- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora-.

Flaky iba caminando de prisa, tratando de evitar toparse a toda costa con Flippy y Handy, segura del que segundo no la dejaría huir tanto como el primero. Lucía una mirada decidida y un paso firme mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que daban al tercer piso.

-No dejare que Flippy se interponga en mi camino, lo más importante es estudiar para ser una gran psicóloga!-Dijo para sí mientras subía las escalera, entonces choco contra alguien, si este no la hubiera atrapado seguramente se hubiese caído por las escaleras-.

-Oh, joven ciudadano promedio, es un placer haber salvado su vida-Dijo un peli azul que llevaba puesto un antifaz y un traje deportivo azul-.

-Este…-Dijo Flaky atónita-.

-Entonces el peli azul recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo tumbo en el suelo- Deberías dejar de molestar tanto a la gente y dejar tus actuaciones para el club de teatro- Dijo Sniffles, mirándolo agotado- Que bien que viniste, me tome la libertad de traerte el libro-.

-Flaky tomo el libro con brillo en sus ojos- Muchas gracias, Sniffles!-Dijo sonriendo con alegría- Tengo que irme pronto al gimnasio, antes de que Flippy se enfade-.

-Jaja, no hay problema- Dijo Sniffles con una sonrisa misteriosa que Flaky no supo descifrar-.

-Eso me ha dolido-Dijo el chico disfrazado poniéndose de pie con dificultad, mirando como Flaky bajaba rápidamente las escaleras-.

-La pelirroja se percató de su mirada y lo miro con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias por sálvame… esto-.

-El peli azul sonrió con profunda satisfacción- Soy Splendid, encantador ciudadano y soy el protector de los débiles y de lo justo… Cualquier cosas que necesites ven a buscarme al club de teatro-Dijo parándose con los brazos en jarra, mirando con una sonrisa decidida-.

-A Flaky le apareció una gota en la frente, pero le pareció divertido y un poco encantador-… Jaja, entendido, Splendid, nos vemos, tenga cuidado con el crimen!-Agrego un poco apenada, tratando de seguirle el juego. Luego saludo a ambos con la mano y bajo el resto de las escaleras-.

-Splendid miro a Sniffles con cara de cachorro emocionado- Viste eso! Lo viste! Soy un héroe! Y ese chico es un encanto! Quien será?-Pregunto ilusionado-.

-Sniffles miro su cara brillante con asco- Es Flak…-Luego agrego con una sonrisa- Compañero de cuarto de Flippy Heit…-.

-La cara ilusionada de Splendid desapareció- Ese chico encantador es compañero de ese monstruo?...-Sniffles asintió-… Entonces más que un héroe necesita un milagro…-.

-Sniffles sonrió divertido- "Al fin algo interesante"- Pensó bajando los primeros escalones-.

-Debo apurarme e ir a buscar el disfraz de ángel!-Grito a punto de salir corriendo, pero un aura oscura a sus espaldas lo detuvo-.

-Sniffles lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa que no mostraba piedad ni emoción alguna, parecía la cara de un zorro, inteligente y cruel- Ni te atrevas a parecer con eso o te arrancare lo mas preciado… Y no serán tus alas, angelito…-.

-Creo que será mejor apurarnos, Sniffles o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Splendid a los pies de las escaleras, muy nervioso-.

-Ves que cuando quieres podes volar, jaja-Dijo Sniffles con una sonrisa, esta vez parecía divertido, esto relajo a Splendid-.

Cuando Flaky llego al gimnasio pudo sentir como la mirada de Flippy la atravesaba, se había retrasado el doble por haber pasado a dejar el libro en la enfermería, pero no podía decirle eso a él peli verde, asique se dedicó a tratar de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Al darse cuenta de que lo ignoraba Flippy se enfadó -"Si cree que puede salirse con la suya está muy equivocada!"- "**Uy! Alguien está molesto?"-**Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza-"Ahora no, Flipgy, no es momento"-Flippy sintió como sus pies se clavaban al piso-"Que estás haciendo!?"-**"No es obvio, protejo mi juguete de tus manos y boca torpe! Idiota!"-**Flippy casi podía ver a su otro yo sosteniéndolo-"Porque la proteges tanto!?"-Pregunto Flippy molesto, su otro yo sonrió divertido**-"Eso es un secreto, bebe llorón, jaja"**-.

-Ey, pero si es Flak!-Dijo una voz del otro lado del gimnasio-Que alegría verte bien!-.

-Ambos, Flippy y Flipgy, se giraron sorprendidos- "Porque ese idiota se acerca a ella!?"-Se preguntaron enfadado. De pronto Flippy se liberó del agarre o, más bien, su otro yo lo libero-"Anda a hacer algo o yo lo hare, jeje"- Ya cállate-Dijo por lo bajo para que nadie lo oyera y fue hacia Flak y Splendid-.

-Estoy bien, no me lastime ni nada y vos como estas?-Pregunto Flaky con una sonrisa-.

-Oh, hablas del golpe de Sniffles?... No es nada, por suerte él es un debilucho, jeje-Dijo Splendid divertido-.

-Con que debilucho, no?-Pregunto Sniffles a su espalda, estaba leyendo el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, lo dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de la lectura-.

-Splendid cambio de tema de una manera tan olímpica que hubiese ganado una medalla de plata a la evasión- Flak que tal si estas en mi equipo?-.

-Eh, bueno… yo no-Iba diciendo Flaky, sin saber que decir cuando alguien se interpuso-.

-Me temo que él ya está en mi equipo, vamos Flak-Dijo tajante Flippy, agarrando a Flaky para llevársela con él-.

-Waa, se nota que te gustan pelirrojos-Dijo burlón Splendid-.

-Que dijiste?-Dijo Flippy muy molesto-.

-Me refiero a tus juguetes… Pues adivina-Splendid tomo la mano de Flak y la llevo para su lado-… Esta vez no te dejare estar a tus anchas-.

-Un brillo ámbar apareció en los ojos de Flippy, junto con una sonrisa burlona- Tan solo inténtalo, héroe de pacotilla… Te hare volar de varias maneras-Dijo sádicamente, Flaky trataba de soltarse pero no podía-.

Sniffles y Handy se miraban seriamente, pero ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera se movían de su lugar, parecían estar enfrascado en alguna pelea mental. Flaky no podía apreciar el momento con claridad porque el agarre de ambos chicos les estaban causando un dolor otros.

-Ya BASTA!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el brillo ámbar de los ojos de Flippy desapareció, todos la miraron sorprendidos-… yo elegiré mi propio equipo, si-Dijo sacudiendo las manos, para soltarse, ahora que la presión se había aflojado-… Y yo no soy el juguete de nadie!- Se fue a sentar molesta cuando el profesor la llamo para decirle en que equipo le tocaba-… Esto debe ser una broma…-Dijo deprimida-.

-Tranquilo, Flak-Dijo una voz burlona, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Para nosotros…-.

-Otro brazo de sobre puso al primero por el lado libre-Te protegeremos, jiji-.

-Esto apesta…-Dijo Flaky cuando una pantalla de celular apareció frente a ella-…."Tus ondas negativas son dulces y preciosas"…-Leyó confundida, miro al chico junto a ella- Este… Gracias…-Dijo forzando una sonrisa, se sorprendió al ver que el joven se sonrojaba, alejándose de ella a toda velocidad, eso la dejo muy confundida-.

-Bien, chicos-Dijo el profesor de gimnasia- Ahora que están todos divididos en equipos de cuatro, es hora de jugar quemados- Hizo sonar el silbato para anunciar el comienzo del juego-.

* * *

Bien, el capitulo 8 esta servido!

Gracias por sus reviews tratare de mantenerlo interesados =3

Hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

La clase de deportes transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando que todos los demás partidos se habían detenido para observar uno en especial. Flaky estaba en el medio del campo de juego pero nadie parecía querer darle, asique el proyectil pasaba junto a ella, haciendo que su cabello se agitara, casi tanto como el temblequeo en su cuerpo, cada vez más notorio.

-Realmente crees que puedes sacarme la pelota tan fácilmente!?- Grito Splendid, de una patada hizo que el balón escapara de las manos de Flippy, tomándolo lo lanzo contra Mime-.

-El peli violeta al ver venir la pelota sonrió, amortiguándola con una mano y, usando el envión del ataque, la redirigió contra Sniffles, quien estaba en una esquina, leyendo. Mime levanto la pantalla del celular, en ella se veía una combinación de símbolos y letras- xD "Cuidado cuatro ojos!"-.

-Cuidado, cuatro ojo…!-Gritaron Splendid, Flippy y Handy-.

-Sniffles, sin levantar la vista del libro, dio un giro, esquivando la pelota. Mime volvió a levantar la pantalla de su celular, esta vez la carita formada con símbolos era la de la mayoría de los presentes- " °_° "-.

-Pie fuera de la cancha, Sniffles fuera!-Grito otro alumno que ocupaba el puesto de árbitro, luego toco el silbato-.

-Ups…-Dijo indiferente el peli celeste, cerrando el libro para salir de la cancha- Parece que se terminó el juego para mí-Dijo aparentemente desalentado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios-… que pena…-.

-A dónde vas, chico?-Dijo el entrenados, luego señalo la cancha- Debes ir del otro lado y asistir desde allí a tus compañeros-.

-Sniffles se giró y fue al lugar que le señalo el profesor- Lo que usted diga-.

-Hola, cuatro ojos-Dijo Lifty riendo burlón-.

-Sniffles había vuelto a abrir su libro y a actuar indiferente hacia sus compañeros y contrincantes- Yo que vos pondría atención al juego-.

-Justo vos me decís eso, no tienes cara-Dijo molesto el peli verde-.

-Sniffles sonrió sin levantar la vista de las páginas- El único que se quedara sin cara sos vos, Lifty-.

-Eh?...-Dijo confundido el peliverde cuando escucho a su hermano a su espalda-.

-Cuidado, idiota!-Grito el mayor de los gemelos-.

Lifty se giró para ver como la pelota se dirigía directamente a su rostro, sin saber que hacer cerro los ojos, pero los abrió al notar solo una ráfaga pasar junto a su rostro, luego suspiro más relajado, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Este… Lifty…-Dijo Flaky débilmente, señalando a su espalda-.

-Eh?...-Dijo al ver que todo el mundo lo miraba, expectantes- Ahora que pa…- Dijo girándose, pero no termino la frase porque Sniffles lo golpeo de lleno con el balón-.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-Dijo riendo el peli celeste, volviendo a leer-.

-Maldito, nerd…-Dijo de mala gana Lifty, yendo al lado opuesto. Al llegar esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa-…. Listo hermano?!-.

-No tienes que decirlo, hermano, jeje- Ambos rieron cómplices cuando empezaron a pasarse la pelota entre ellos-.

-Qué tontería-Dijo Flippy esquivando un tiro con mucha facilidad-.

-Ja, eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-Rio Splendid, dando saltitos para esquivar varios tiros-.

-Ahora, Lifty…-Dijo Shifty, su hermano asintió y automáticamente los dos doblaron y luego triplicaron la velocidad- Jaja, que les pasa ahora!? Ya no es tan fácil, o si! jaja-.

-Ag! Ese par ya me tiene arto!-Rugió Flippy, sus ojos resplandecieron al ser invadidos por el ámbar característico de su otro yo- Ahora van a ver!-Grito lanzándose para agarrar la pelota, luego aterrizo dando un giro en el suelo y esbozando una sonrisa sádica apunto contra Shifty- **Ahora romperé esa horrible nariz desviada!-**Grito lanzando el balón con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Shifty se agacho mientras gritaba enfadado – Mi nariz es normal! Solo está un poquito inclinada a la izquierda-.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio al oírse un golpe seco y algo pesado desplomándose en el suelo. Todos miraron al origen del ruido solo para ver a Flaky tendida en el piso, inconsciente.

-Bien hecho, loquito-Dijo Splendid corriendo hacia Flaky-… Estas bien?-.

-Esta inconsciente, Splendid-Dijo Sniffles acercándose a ellos-.

-Oh, no! Hasta donde tenemos que llegar!?-Dijo el peli azul, acunando a la inconsciente entre sus brazos, su voz sonaba mocho más profunda y dramática- Todo es tu culpa!-Grito señalando a Flippy cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser verdes, Splendid no espero a que el acusado contestara- Tienes razón! Fue nuestro rencor y rivalidad la que hizo que acabáramos en este…-Pero entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Quieres dejar esa tontería-Dijo Handy- Ya es bastante que me hayan ignorado durante todo el partido, él tiene que ser llevado a la enfermería!-Pero entonces una mano empujo su hombro-.

-Solo yo puedo golpear a ese idiota!-Dijo Sniffles molesto, entonces le pego otro manotazo al peli azul-.

-Ey!.. Esperen, Auch!... Ey!-Gritaba Splendid mientras seguía recibiendo golpe tras golpe de los otros dos jóvenes- Ey… Que paren!-.

-Chicos ya basta!-Dijo Flippy molestos- Para que desperdiciar nuestras fuerzas con el idiota de teatro… Cuando hay dos bolsas allí paradas!-El peliverde señalo a los gemelos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margue para escapar-.

-Yo no sé de qué hablan-Dijo Shifty desviando los ojos-.

-Si se hubieran dejado vencer esto no hubiese pasado-Dijo Lifty como si señalara algo obvio-.

-Flippy fue hasta ellos y los agarro por la nuca- Ahora van a ver lo que podrían haber evitado-Dijo notoriamente molesto, luego suspiro- Pero primero tengo que llevar a ese tonto a la enfermería…-.

-Pero entonces todos los involucrados miraron a donde teóricamente debía estar el cuerpo de su compañero, pero este había desaparecido. Entonces apareció su entrenados- Ah, sí se refieren al nuevo estudiante Mime se encargó de llevarlo a la enfermería hace rato… Ey, falta ahí!-Grito hacia otra cancha- Todos se habían vuelto a poner a jugar, ignorando la escena que todos armaron-.

-Que!?-Grito Flippy, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad-.}

-Ese tipo esta raro-Dijo Splendid pensativo-.

-Siempre esta raro-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono-.

-Sí, pero últimamente está todavía más raro-Tuvo que admitir Handy-.

-Porque no lo seguimos, entonces?-Dijo Sniffles, su rostro lucía una sonrisa misteriosa, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal de todos los demás-.

Mime llevo a Flaky hasta la enfermería, no le sorprendió para nada que fuera tan liviana. Al llegar no encontró a la enfermera por lo que la llevo y la dejo en la cama, luego de observar a su compañero inconsciente, sonrió. Poniéndose de pie fue hasta la puerta y la cerro.

-Emm, que paso?-Dijo Flaky, sentándose con dificultad-.

-"Flippy te golpeo sin querer y ahora estas en la enfermería"-Escribió Mime en su celular, esbozando su típica sonrisa- "Toma un poco de agua"-apareció con un vaso de agua en su mano-.

-Gracias-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-"Ahora… Porque hay una chica acá?"-Flaky leyó la pantalla de Mime y por poco escupe toda el agua-.

-Q-Que quieres decir… Yo soy chi…-Dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja-.

-"Flak…-Entonces el peli violeta paso su mano por debajo de la remera de Flaky, tirando de las vendas-…A mí no me engañas"-.

Entonces Mime se sentó sobre la cama y dejando caer la venda, poso su mano, nuevamente libre, sobre el pecho de la chica, Flaky dejó caer el vaso que cayó al suelo, haciendo gran estruendo.

-Pa-Para Mime…-Dijo ella asustada, apartando la mano del chico de su pecho- Lo admito, soy mujer, pero te lo ruego, no se lo digas a nadie…-.

-Mime la miro confundido, entonces la puerta principal se sacudió violentamente, del otro lado se oyó la voz de Flippy- EY! Abrí la puerta maldito desequilibrado!- Como respuesta solo obtuvo una casi inaudible risita- MALDITO! No le toques un pelo!-Luego salió corriendo, ignorando al grupo de jóvenes que lo seguían de lejos-.

-Flaky observo reír al peli violeta- Porque haces todo esto, Mime?-.

-El chico dejo de reír y miro a la chica con ojos fríos- "Porque odio a ese bastardo"-.

-Pero… Porque odias a Flippy!?-Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada-.

-Mime negó con la cabeza-"No, a Flippy no… A su maldito padre"- el chico se acercó a Flaky, sonriendo con maldad-"Y adivina, vos sos el mejor instrumento para darle donde más le duela, Flak…"-Una vez más rio, entonces miro a la joven a los ojos- "Lo siento, pero así está la cosa…"-.

-**TUU!-**Grito Flippy entrando por la ventana y agarrando al chico del cuello de la choba deportiva- **Ya te enseñare a tomar las cosas de los demás**-Sus ojos brillaban como neón-.

-"Si me golpeas Flak sufrirá las consecuencias"-Dijo Mime, desde la pantalla de su celular-.

-**Qué demonios!? Le dijiste!?**-Exigió saber el peliverde-.

-Él lo adivino!-Dijo Flaky levantándose de la cama, sus pechos quedaban marcados por la chomba deportiva blanca-.

-Ambos chicos la miraron y Fliqpy sonrió satisfecho, soltando a Mime, para acercarse a la pelirroja- **Flaky no quiero que te vayas, aunque tenga que obligarte a que te quedes…**-Dijo serio, luego miro al chico en el suelo- **No sé qué estés planeando…-**Entonces saco su cuchillo y sonrió cínicamente- **Pero no te dejare que involucres a mi niña, jeje**- Lamio el filo de su cuchillo antes de lanzarse contra el chico, que desesperadamente trato de escapar-.

El peli verde había herido su mejilla cuando Flaky se lanzó a abrazarlo, para detenerlo, pero Flippy la empujo con la mano en la cual llevaba el cuchillo. La pelirroja dio un pequeño grito antes de caer al suelo, fue entonces que, por la ventana, aparecieron los acosadores del peliverde. Los gemelos, Handy y Splendid agarraron al salvaje Fliqpy que no paraba de sacudirse y echar maldiciones.

-Y donde estas ese Sniffle!?-Pregunto Handy, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas-.

**Jaja, no me hagan reír, como si un nerd pudiera frenarme!**-Grito pero entonces Mime mordió su muñeca, haciendo que dejara caer el cuchillo-** Maldito marica! Voy a sacarte los ojos de la cuenca, maldito payaso!**-.

-Basta Fliqpy, por favor!-Grito Flaky, desesperada al ver a todos peleándose, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas producto del terror. Se sorprendió al ver que todos se habían quedado estéticos en ese momento- Chicos…?-.

Pero los chicos se habían quedado absortos con la vista del maravilloso cuerpo femenino ante ellos, todos dejaron caer su mandíbula mientras de su nariz se escurría un pervertido hilo de sangre. Luego comenzaron las sonrisas pervertidas. Exceptuando a Splendid que mantuvo su cara de sorpresa.

-Bien se acabó el espectáculo- Dijo Sniffles lanzándoles un baldazo de agua que hizo que los chicos cayeran al suelo, sorprendidos-Por ciento, Flak…-Dijo el peli celeste, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa un tanto pecaminosa- Deberías cubrirte-Dijo sacando las sabanas de la cama para envolver con ella a la pequeña chica, luego se acercó para susurrarle en el oído- No querrás que sigan viendo tus curvas, no?-.

-Flaky se sobresaltó al sentir como Sniffles rosaba su pezón con el dorso de la mano, aparentemente por error. La pelirroja bajo la mira para encontrarse con que la chomba había sido cortada en dos, dejando sus dorso al descubierto- P…Pero esto cuando paso!?-Grito en pánico, completamente roja de la vergüenza-.

-Oh, eso paso cuando ese salvaje te empujo, su cuchillo rasgo la tela de tu chomba... Por suerte no te diste cuenta, de no haber sido por ti, no hubiesen dejado de pelear-.

-Flaky frunció el entrecejo, se notaba un dejo de sarcasmo y goce en la voz de aquel tipo, comenzaba a darle mala espina- Me alegro de haber podido ayudar-Dijo forzando una sonrisa-.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en la cama para escuchar la historia de su nueva compañera en la vida escolar.

-Yo realmente deseo quedarme, si logro obtener buenas notas y mantener la beca seguramente poder ingresar a la universidad acá…-Dijo la chica con mirada soñadora- Asique, por favor… Se los ruego, mantengan esto en secreto-Dijo con mirada suplicante-.

-Bueno…-Dijo Sniffles pensativo- Con una condición…-.

-Todos lo miraron, pero Flaky fue la única que se animó a preguntar- Cual?...-.

-Ya que Flippy trato tan desesperadamente de ocultarlo, quiero que él también se arrodille ante nosotros-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Eso no estaría mal-Dijo Splendid pensativo-.

-Jaja, prepara tú móvil, Mime-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono-.

-"Ya hace rato que lo tengo listo"-Se pudo leer en la pantalla de su celular-.

-Que!? Jamás!-Dijo parándose de golpe, miro a Handy buscando su apoyo-.

-Pero el peli naranja solo lo enfoco con su teléfono- Lo siento, amigo. Pero considéralo una disculpa por haberme ocultado información-.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan rencoroso!-Entonces una mano temblorosa le tiro de la manga- Y ahora qué quieres!?-.

-Flaky lo miro con cara de cachorrito mojado- Por favor, Flippy, te juro no pedirte nada más…-.

-Flippy se sonrojo ante tal mirada inocente de la chica-… Okey…-Dijo desviando la mirada-.

Ambos se inclinaron frente a los chicos, para suplicarles que guardaran su secreto. Fue entonces cuando el flash de los cinco celulares, acompañados por el típico sonido, sacó la foto. Unos instantes después sono la campana.

-Es tiempo de irnos, jeje…-Dijeron los gemelos, ambos se inclinaron para besar uno cada una de las mejilla de Flaky- Hasta mañana, princesita…-Luego miraron al peli verde, aun sorrajado por la humillación- No la toques, Bestia, jeje-.

-Hasta mañana, Flak… no te descuides, es lugar está lleno de lobos-Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa-.

-Splendid tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la beso- No te preocupes, te protegeremos, Flak-.

-Gracias, Splendid-Dijo ella sonriendo-.

-Y más te vale no tocarla, villano!-Grito el peli azul antes de salir tras el peli celeste-.

-Mira el lado positivo, esto ya termino…-Dijo Handy sonriendo- Hasta mañana, Flak-.

-Mierda, él sabe que recién empieza-Dijo deprimido el peli verde-.

-Flaky le puso una mano en el hombro- Muchas gracias, Flippy-Luego fue hasta la puerta de la enfermería- Vamos juntos al cuarto, si?-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente-.

-Flippy se sonrojo y, sacándose la campera militar, cubrió a la joven, que luego le tendió la sabana, para que la dejara sobre la cama- A partir de ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos- El peli verde poso un brazo alrededor de los hombro de la chica- Yo me encargare de protegerte-.

-Flaky sonrió- Gracias…-.

Giggles vio alejarse a los jóvenes y no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad, se llevó otra papita a la boca sabedora de que ellos parecían tener todo bajo control. Pero cuando llego a la enfermería dejo caer el paquete de papitas al suelo, contribuyendo al desastre que ya había en la habitación.

-Agarrándose la cabeza histérica, grito- Pero qué carajo paso acá!?-.

* * *

Capitulo 9 de Mientras tanto!

La verdad es que estaba pensando en abandonar esta historia, porque no se me ocurria que giro darle

Debo admitir que soy mas fan de las cosas fantasticas o sobrenaturales que de las historia de amor

Pero mi honor no me deja abandonarla asi nomas! Asique tratares de terminarla lo mejor posible =D

Gracias a los que aun me dejan reviews y siguen la historia.

HAsta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de las primeras semanas por fin Flaky se estaba acostumbrando a la vida rodeada de chicos, ya parecía su vida normal, hasta rio ante la idea de que les hubiese tenido miedo. Pero ahora había un grupo de chicos a los que realmente les tenía pavor y eran justo ellos los que no le permitían tener una vida escolar medianamente tranquila.

-Vamos Flaky-Dijo Flippy, adelantándose a los dos gemelos quienes se congelaron ante su mirada fría- Necesitan algo?-.

-N-No…-Dijo tembloroso Lifty, pero entonces recibió un codazo que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Entonces ambos gemelos dijeron al unísono- Queremos almorzar con Flaky-.

-Flippy sonrió burlón ante la propuesta de ese par- Jaja, no me hagan reír, si no recuerdo mal ustedes casi se pasan de lengua la semana pasada-.

-Los gemelos se estremecieron al recordar que la semana anterior habían dicho que Flaky era demasiado afeminado para ser un chico, su tono denotaba sospecha y burla que hizo que varios alumnos comenzaran a prestar más atención al pequeño pelirrojo- Eso fue una pequeña idiotez, ya nos disculpamos, recuerdas!-Dijo Shifty molesto-.

-Pues lleva esa idiotez y esas disculpas a quien le importe!- Dijo el peli verde, tajante mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de brazo-.

-Eso fue muy cruel-Dijo un poco molesta la chica, zafándose del agarre para mirar a los gemelos con una sonrisa- No se preocupen chicos, pueden venir con nosotros-.

-Flaky, sos tan linda-Dijo Shifty con una sonrisa-.

-Sí, nada que ver con ese tosco saldadito-Dijo Lifty con la misma sonrisa-.

-Eso ya lo sé, jeje-Dijo Flaky, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-Esa tipa es una idiota!-Se quejó Flippy a sus espaldas- Le digo que se aleje de ellos porque son un problema y ella va y los invita-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-Jeje, si hablamos de personas peligrosas creo que los gemelos ocupan el lugar más bajo de tu lista-Rio Handy, divertido por la expresión de su amigo-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-Exigió saber Flippy-.

-Pues veras, ese par es demasiado tonto como para representar una verdadera amenaza… Asique son el pues número cinco- Dijo Handy pensativo-.

-Así s? y quienes son los otros cuatro?-Pregunto aparentemente desinteresado el peli verde-.

-Pues, creo que Splendid es el cuarto, realmente no lo veo tomando una iniciativa-Ambos rieron al recordar la expresión que había tenido en ese mágico momento en la enfermería hace ya como tres semana-… El tercero debe ser Mime, y lo pongo ahí porque no estoy seguro de que está pensando realmente, es demasiado misterioso como para simplemente ignorarlo-.

-Ya veo que lo has estado analizando bastante-Dijo Flippy levantando la ceja-.

-No me mires así, es solo por diversión, jeje…-Rio el peli naranja, un tanto nervioso-.

-Emm, bueno, si vos lo decís… Entonces quienes son los dos primero?…-Pregunto Flippy-.

-Emm, bueno, creo que ellos son los que podrían ser una verdadera amenaza no solo para Flaky, sino también para vos…-El peli verde miro a su amigo sorprendido- El que ocupa el segundo puesto es Sniffles…-.

-Que ese nerd…!?-Pregunto Flippy a los grito-.

-De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?-Preguntó la pelirroja, que apareció frente a ellos, seguida por los dos gemelos-.

-Oh, de nada, solo hablábamos, de… de que… bueno-Empezó a tartamudear el peliverde, la mirada de esa chica lo ponía nervioso-.

-Handy sonrió con total naturalidad- Hablábamos de que ya deben haber colgado los resultado de los exámenes en la pizarra del aula-.

-Es en serio!-Dijo la chica sorprendida- Debo verlos inmediatamente!-Dijo muy preocupada-.

Efectivamente las notas estaban en una pizarra al costado de la puerta del aula, busco su nombre entre los primeros 10 y no lo encontró. Esto la hizo palidecer al instante, casi pierde el aliento al buscar en los siguientes cinco, ella ocupaba el puesto 16° en una lista de 25 alumno, eso no era nada bueno.

-Esto es muy malo…-Dijo preocupada, de repente estuvo rodeada por un aura de depresión y angustia-.

-Como no podía ser de otra manera el peli violeta apareció como una abeja hacia una flor-"Oh, Flaky, puedo reconocer tu aura desde el otro lado del colegio, que ocurre?"-Al no recibir respuesta les pregunto a sus compañeros-.

-Antes de que ellos pudieran contestar otra voz se les adelanto, era Sniffles- Lo que ocurre es que para mantener su beca debe estar entre los primeros quince alumnos, de lo contrario perderá sus beneficios-.

-No seas tan directo, Sniffles…Por cierto, buenos días!-Splendid sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su aura bríllate alejo a Mime, quien parecía molesto por su presencia, él solo lo ignoro y se acercó a la pelirroja- No te deprimas, Flak, la semana que viene seguramente que tomaran mas exámenes, o no?-.

-Eso es cierto…-Dijo Handy, recordándolo-Sera mejor que te pongas a estudiar de lo contrario no podrás remontar la fila, a los becados solos se les permite tener una o como máximo dos materias bajas, siempre y cuando no ocupen el último lugar-.

-Déjanos ayudarte a estudiar!-Dijeron animados los gemelos-.

-Flippy carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos- No creo que eso sea bueno… Son el primer caso en que el puesto 24 y 25 fueron ocupados por el mismo apellido, vergonzoso…-Flippy ignoro el aura asesina de ese par y se acercó a Flaky- Claro que si me lo pides puedo ser tu maestro-.

-Flaky solo hablo por lo bajo- Que acaso mi vida es un reallity show…-Dijo agotada, entonces miro a Sniffles que la observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Esto hizo que la pelirroja se enfadara- A vos no voy a pedirte nada…-.

-No es necesario-Dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces llego el profesor Cuddles-.

-Que hacen estudiante? Deberían estar almorzando afuera- Entonces su vista cayó sobre Flaky- Ya veo… Pero no te preocupes, te asigne un alumno para que te ayudara a estudiar, me tome la libertad ya que, al ser el alumno becado, eres el único que realmente se pone en riesgo-Entonces miro a Sniffles- Lamento tener que molestarte, sé que sos un alumno muy ocupado, al ser el presidente de los estudiantes-.

-Todos miraron con enfado la sonrisa de fingida alegría e inocencia que el cuatro ojos esbozo ante el profesor- no se preocupe, Profesor, es mí deber ayudar a aquellos alumno que tienen problemas-.

-Ojala todos los alumnos fueran así de aplicados-Dijo Cuddles dando una mirada severa a Flaky, para luego seguir con los gemelos y terminar en Splendid, los cuatro rehuyeron su mirada fría y acusadora- Con su permiso me retiro…-.

-Flaky agacho la mirada para evitar ver la expresión arrogante de su futuro tutor privado, pero entonces vio una pequeña bandita en el dedo de Cuddles, de hecho eran varias- Profesor se encuentra bien?-Pregunto preocupada, acercándose a él-.

-El rubio levanto la mano sorprendido y Flaky pudo ver su rostro sonrojarse un instante- Si… No es nada…-Dijo en tono monótono, recuperando su acostumbrada frialdad- Mejor no pierda su descanso, después tenemos clases de modales-.

-Flaky lo observo irse, pero se distrajo al sentir una mano sobre su hombre, acompañada por un terrible escalofrió- Después de clase, en la biblioteca-Susurro Sniffles con una sonrisa que helo la sangre de la pelirroja- Vamos al club a almorzar, Splendid, debemos decidir cuál será la obra antes del receso de invierno-Dijo caminando en la misma dirección que el profesor, el peli azul saludo a Flaky con una sonrisa antes de seguirlo-.

-Ahora entiendo, Handy…-Dijo Flippy apretando el puño- Ese maldito creído tiene cerebro, no es así, je-.

-Handy sonrió- Por eso será tan difícil vencerlo…-.

-Vencerlo?... no te referirás a que esto es una competencia verdad?-Dijo serio Flippy-.

-Ah, pequeño e ignorante Flippy…-Dijo Handy negando con la cabeza mientras mantenía su sonrisa divertida- El amor es una competencia y vos, ya encontraste a tus rivales-.

-Flippy se sorprendió, su vista cayo primero en los gemelos, luego en Splendid que se alejaba, lego en Mime y por último en Sniffles quien lo miro con arrogancia por sobre su hombro- Que tontería…-Dijo yendo al lado opuesto-.

-Espera, no quieres escuchar quien es el primero- Dijo Handy preocupado-.

-No necesito oírlo de vos**- "Soy el número uno como siempre, vamos a ser rivales en el amor !JAJA… Pero seguro que yo me revuelco primero con ella, jaja!"**- Ya lo estoy escuchando dentro de mi cabeza-.

-Flippy espera!-Dijo Flaky corriendo tras él hasta ponerse a su lado- No deberías irte sin avisar, comer solo no es divertido-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente-.

-Flippy la observo sonrojado, apretando el puño. Handy sonrió- Parece que tampoco quieres perder, jeje-Susurro el peli naranja-.

-Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Flippy, saliendo de su molesta mente-.

-No, nada-Rio misteriosamente Handy-.

-Así se dice Flaky-Dijeron los gemelos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica- Déjanos que te demos de comer en la boca, si?-.

-Quieren parar ustedes dos!-Dijo enojado Flippy-.

-Entonces Mime agarro la mano de Flaky, levantando su pantalla frente a los tres peli verdes- "Flippy solo la quieres para vos, verdad?"-.

-Q-QUE!?-Dijo sonrojado Flippy-.

-Es cierto!-Chillaron los gemelos lanzándose sobre él-.

-Mejor vayamos a la cafetería de una vez, me muero de hambre- Dijo Handy, alejándose junto con Flaky y Mime-.

-Pero… No deberíamos separarlos?-Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja-.

-"A los hombres idiotas hay que dejarlos solos"-Dijo Mime usando la pantalla de su celular-.

-Él tiene razón…Seguro un plato de espagueti te saquen esa cara de preocupación- Dijo Handy sonriendo-.

-Flaky lo miro pensativa, luego sonrió- Tienes razón- Y los tres desaparecieron rumbo a la cafetería-.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Flaky se apresuró para ir a la biblioteca, sin embargo, cuando salió del aula alguien la tomo de la muñeca.

-Si te da mala espina solo llámame- Dijo Flippy, seriamente-.

-Eh, espera-Dijo Flaky sorprendida, sacando su celular de su bolso- Yo no tengo tu…-Pero cuando levanto la mirada el peliverde ya se había ido-… Que le pasa?...-Se preguntó antes de salir corriendo-.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se puso a buscar al peli celeste, lo encontró casi al final, en una mesa oculta entre estantería. El chico estaba leyendo tranquilamente, la luz proveniente de la ventana le daba un halo de misterio y fantasía. Flaky solía ver escenas así en películas o libros, pero era la escena del encuentro predestinado entre los dos protagonista, su pensamientos la hicieron horrorizar y sonrojar a la vez.

-Acaso te enamoraste de mí?-Pregunto divertido el peli celeste, mirando la cara sonrojada de la chica-.

-Que no!-Grito ella automáticamente-.

-Jaja, solo bromeaba-Rio Sniffle- Por favor siéntate-.

Flaky se sentón lo más lejos que pudo, esto hizo que Sniffles borrara la sonrisa por unos instante, pero luego volvió a sonreír acercándose a ella.

-Bien, hace este ejercicio-Dijo apoyando una mano al costado de la chica, mientras que la otra la usaba para acercar una silla-.

-Eh, si…-Dijo Flaky, frunciendo el entrecejo, tensa-.

-Asique acá estabas-Dijo Handy rodeando una esquina encontrándose al peli verde, quien enseguida le tapó la boca-.

-Shh…-Dijo Flippy- Vamos a ir has esa ventana en silencio-.

-Handy no se pudo negar ante el tono autoritario de su amigo. Al llegar a la ventana se encontraron con los gemelos- Que hacen acá?-Pregunto el peli naranja por lo bajo-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Dijo Shifty por lo bajo, acomodándose el sombrero-.

-Sabía que vendrían a molestar, por eso vine-Dijo Flippy cruzándose de brazos-.

-No engañas a nadie, soldadito-Dijo burlón el menor de los gemelos-.

-Que dijis…!-Flippy estaba a punto de gritar cuando una bellota le golpeó la cabeza- Ahora qué?-Pregunto un poco más tranquilo, aunque aún molesto-.

Desde una rama en un árbol, un poco más arriba de la vista de la ventana se encontraban Splendid y Mime, observándolos con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Supusimos que vendrían-Dijo Splendid divertido-.

-Todos ustedes son tan irritantes-Dijo Flippy molesto-.

-Waa que buena vista-Dijo Handy sentándose junto a Mime- Puedo comer un poco?-.

-"Claro"-Escribió Mime, tendiéndole un paquete de pochoclos- "Probablemente solo haya lugar para uno más"-Fue el mensaje que llego a los celulares de los tres peli verdes-.

-Ese tipo!-Dijeron molestos los tres, pero luego comenzaron a empujarse unos a otros con tal de subirse- Apártate tarado!- Hey! que soy tu hermano mayor!-A mí que me importar!- Para peleas tontas es mejor el suelo-Grito Flippy agarrando a los gemelos por los pantalones para luego tirarlo al suelo- Vos nos las vas a pagar!-Gritaron alcanzándolo cuando el soldado había puesto su pierna en la rama-.

-Ya paren! que van a romper la rama!-Dijo Handy tenso-.

-Yo que ustedes salto-Dijo Splendid antes de saltar al suelo-.

-Que dijiste!?-Dijeron los tres molestos un poco antes de que el "crack" de la rama llamara la atención de los cinco chicos que aún estaban arriba. Todos gritaron sorprendidos al caer al suelo uno sobre otro-.

-Se los dije-Dijo Splendid riendo ruidosamente, entonces un libro le golpeo la nuca, haciendo que se cayera al suelo- Ay! Eso dolió Sniffles-.

-Esta es un aria para estudiar-Dijo el peli celeste, muy serio- Que vergüenza, que estudiantes de segundaria se pongan a espiar a dos estudiantes que solo buscan aprobar sus exámenes-Dijo negando furioso, los otros seis jóvenes agacharon la cabeza apenados-.

-Sniffles hay algo que no entiendo-Dijo una voz preocupada desde el interior de la biblioteca-Pasa algo?

-No, nada, solo era un pájaro… Ahora voy a ayudarte-Entonces el peli celeste sonrió con malicia- Bueno, chicos, MI querida alumna me espera-Su aura de arrogancia hizo que una vena adornara la frente de cuatro de los cinco chicos, Handy solo lo miro sorprendido- Mejor váyanse a estudiar, idiotas, jaja-Rio malévolamente antes de trabar la ventana desde adentro-.

-Ese bastardo!-Gritaron Splendid, Flippy y los gemelos- Abre de una vez!-.

-EH?... Me pareció escuchar algo-Dijo Flaky volteando a ver a la ventana pero Sniffles la detuvo-.

-Solo son un grupo de estudiante de primaria jugando, nada importante- Sniffles se inclinó sobre los apuntes de Flaky- Decime en cual te trabaste- Al mirar a la chica sus narices casi se rozaban-Pasa algo?-.

-EH!? No, nada!-Dijo Flaky nerviosa, completamente sonrojada- Ah, me quede acá en esta parte…-.

Sniffles aprovechaba la cercanía cada vez que podía, mandándole luego miradas socarronas a sus compañeros, quienes parecían arder de enfado.

-Handy rio ante la actuación de los demás, cuando estos se distrajeron él les saco una foto con el celular. De pronto su teléfono sonó- Hola, jaja, si viste… no te preocupes yo la cuido…-De pronto el peli naranja se puso serio-… Pero porque tanto interés en ella- De pronto se sorprendió- Ah! Jaja si es tu amiga entonces no hay problema-.

-Muchas gracias, Handy, te debo una!...-Dijo Petunia riendo- Si, hasta luego…-Luego de cortar su teléfono se acostó en su cama, preocupada. Su expresión era fría y seria- No pienso dejar que ese idiota la vuelva a lastimar- Dijo para sí-.

-Petunia, vienes a ayudarme con la cena-Dijo una voz femenina desde la planta baja-.

-Sí, ma! Ya voy!-Dijo volviendo a sonreír inocentemente, su mirada triste se posó en una foto antes de que la chica saliera de su cuarto- Flaky… Yo también te preocupare…-.

* * *

**Primero que nada, gracias a las tres chicas que me incentivaron a continuar con esta historia, espero que les gustara este capitulo!=D**

**Gracias eliiotaku, XoneechanX y Slenderwomen Phantomhive.**

** Sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capi **


	11. Chapter 11

-Ayy! Que agotador!-Suspiro cansada Flaky mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama-.

-Si tan pesado te resulta porque no mandas a ese cuatro ojos a la mier…-Dijo Flippy sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo-.

-No es tan fácil!-Dijo la pelirroja molesta- Además, su nombre es Sniffles…-.

-Ahora lo llamas por el nombre, vaya no sabía que eran tan cercanos…-Dijo el peli verde frunciendo el entrecejo, se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz- Seguro que te ha enseñado un montón de cosas, no?-.

-Ni te imaginas! Él es tan duro…-Dijo Flaky sin percibir el sarcasmo de su compañero-.

-QUE!?-"**QUE!?"-**Dijeron al unísono los chicos, aunque uno fuera dentro de la cabeza de Flippy-.

-No me mires así, solo iba a decir que él es muy duro en cada lección, se nota que se toma muy enserio los estudios, hoy se lanzó sobre mi…-Dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama-.

-Doble que!?-**"Ese pendejo!"-**Flippy se estaba cansando de los gritos dentro de su mente, le daban dolor de cabeza-.

-Sigo sin entender porque pones esa cara de sorpresa y no me dejas terminar!... Sniffles parece estar tremendamente cansado, hoy se lanzó sobre mis apuntes, bueno… Más bien se dejó caer, jaja- Rio la chica un poco sonrojada al recordar la cara de niño que había puesto su profesor-.

-Flippy suspiro aliviado, aunque no sabía porque- Y yo acá, preocupándome…-.

-Eh?... Que te anda preocupando, Flippy?-Pregunto atenta la pelirroja-.

**-"Quien te saca la virginidad!"-**Pre-Preocupado… Bueno, es obvio que por tu situación!-Dijo Flippy cruzándose de brazos, mientras ignoraba a su otro yo-Recuerda que sos una chica y no podría permitir que no cumplieras tu sueño por un idiota eso es todo- Apareció un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del joven-.

-Flaky lo miro confundida, luego sonrió divertida- Flippy, si no te conociera un poquito, diría que estas celoso, jeje…-.

-Que!? Celoso! No digas tonterías, como si alguien pudiera interesarse en ese pecho plano tuyo!-Dijo Flippy, cruzándose de brazos, aparentando estar enfadado-.

-Hare de cuenta que no oí eso ultimo…-Dijo Flaky un poco enfadado, dio un suspiro y se puso de pie- Bueno, me voy a dar un baño…oh, Flippy-Dijo desde el umbral, una sonrisa dulce fue dirigida al peli verde- Gracias por preocuparte-Luego de esto cerró la puerta tras ella-.

-Flippy apretó los dientes, su rostro se había sonrojado notoriamente- Esa tonta, como va a actuar tan inocente frente a un chico…-"Como yo"-Se oyó la voz burlona de su otro yo. Flippy cerró los ojos molesto-Cállate, no digas lo que pienso como…-Pero al abrirlos solo estaba rodeado por oscuridad-.

-Si fueras yo… Eso ibas a decir, no? Jaja…Pues te tengo noticias…-Dijo la voz grave de Fligpy en la oscuridad, de pronto Flippy sintió un fuerte brazo rodeando su cuello- Yo soy parte de vos, te guste o no te guste-.

-Vos… Vos no sos nada mío… mas…Más que un monstruo!-Grito enfadado Flippy, inclinándose hacia adelante se incorporó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara de lleno la nariz de su otro yo, quien lo soltó y retrocedió-.

-Pero ignoras algo crucial… Monstruo o no, vos sos mi creador… jaja…-Su figura se hizo humo al instante, acompañado de varios golpes secos- Yo soy tu creación, tus instintos y la libertad que tanto deseas tener-.

-Libertad? Qué tontería…-Flippy abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrirse a punto de girar el picaporte que daba al baño- Que mier…!?-"Si no te contuvieras tanto ella ya sería nuestra, jaja"- "Ella no es una cosa, es una persona, no deja…"- Claro que sí! Pero ella será mía, porque así lo ha prometido"-Flippy se sorprendió al oír esa voz tan grave sin ese tono burlón de siempre- Promesa?... De que promesa estas…?-Iba a preguntar cuando volvieron a sonar los golpes secos-.

Flippy se giró hacia la puerta sobresaltado, los golpes proveerían de la puerta principal del cuarto, pensativo se acercó intrigado mientras que en su mente resonaba esa burlona carcajada y pronunciaba unas palabras que solo lograron confundirlo más.

-"A menos que recuerdes esa promesa, jamás serás digno siquiera de postularte como mi rival… Seguís siendo un niño miedoso…jajaja"-La voz fue haciéndose cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente desapareció- Que recuerde… una promesa-Dijo abriendo la puerta- Oh, son ustedes, que quieren a esta hora?-.

-Los gemelos lo miraron con sus amplias sonrisas de siempre, pero al comprobar que se trataba del peli verde las borraron al instante, Shifty se asomó sobre el hombro del chico- Oh, hola, todavía no llego Flak?-.

-No, para que la necesitas?-Pregunto Flippy tensándose un poco-.

-Lifty lo noto enseguida y no pudo evitar reírse un poco- Ey, amigo, relájate, solo queremos jugar con ella un rato-.

-Ja! Como si fuera a dejarlos…-Flippy se inclinó sobre el menor con los ojos brillando de rabia- Y jamás vuelvas a llamarme amigo…-.

-Deberías bajarle de espuma a tu chocolate, guardia forestal… Solo queríamos jugar esto-Dijo Shifty sacando de la nada una caja, un juego de mesa para ser más exacto-.

-Eh? "Carrera de mente"?-Leyó en voz alta Flippy, levantando una ceja, incrédulo- Es algún tipo de broma? Mejor vayan a estudiar que mañana es el examen-Flippy iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un pie se interpuso-.

-De verdad no estas interesado… Planeamos hacerlo más interesante… Ya sabes…-Dijo Shifty inclinándose con una sonrisa cómplice-.

-Flippy le devolvió la sonrisa- oh, en serio?... No me imagino como…-.

-Pues…-El mayor de los gemelos se levantó en sombrero y saco un billete de 100- Apostando cla… AAAAHH!-El chico grito al sentir como Flippy dejaba caer su pesado talón de lleno sobre su dedo gordo- Maldi…!-Trato de gritar ero la puerta ya se había cerrado y su hermano menor ya le había tapado la boca-.

-Hermano, hace silencio o los de último año se darán cuenta de que salimos sin permiso-Dijo en un susurro Lifty, sintiendo como las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos del adolorido Shifty mojaban sus manos-.

-Tienes razón, no queremos que nos pongan una amonesta…-Iba diciendo Shifty cuando escucharon pasos a su derecha- Q-Quien anda ahí?-Pregunto lo más desafiante que pudo, sintiendo a su hermano esconderse tras él-.

-No puedo creer que estén pensando en semejante estupidez la noche previa al examen… Con razón siempre salen ulti…-Flippy se cayó al sentir que volvían a tocar la puerta, esta vez había un tercer toque, un poco más suave- Que quieren aho…HANDY!?-.

-Hola, Flippy, escuche que habría apuestas y no pude ir contra mi instinto, jeje- Dijo el peli naranja rascándose la cabeza-.

-Ahora que Flippy se detenía a ver a los tres se dio cuenta de que andaban en piyama, trato de ignorar el hecho que el de los gemelos tuviera signos de dólar, mientras que el de Handy tenia pequeñas herramientas y el logo de la empresa de construcción de su familia- Bien, si tanto quieren jugar vayan a la habitación de este tipo-Dijo señalando a Handy, luego se propuso cerrar la puerta-.

-Espera, no podemos! Mi compañero de cuarto está estudiando y no quiero molestarlo-Dijo Handy con ojos suplicantes-.

-Y que te hace pensar que puedes venir a molestarme a mí?-Dijo molesto Flippy-.

-Es… Es que vos sos tan inteligente, seguro sos el único que toda la escuela que no necesita estudiar antes de un examen-Los halago de Handy eran señal de que realmente deseaba estar allí-.

-Flippy suspiro, pensativo y estaba a punto de dejarlos entrar cuando Lifty abrió la boca- Después de Sniffles, claro-.

-Shifty completo la frase sin darse cuenta- Eso es cierto ese tipo está en el primer lugar de todo… Menos en gimnasia, se nota que no le gusta para nada, jeje-.

-Handy les dedico una mirada asesina mientras una ráfaga de viento, producida por el portazo violento con el que Flippy cerró la puerta, hiso que los tres retrocedieran- Serán idiotas!-.

-No desesperen ciudadanos promedio, acá está el que salvara la situación-Dijo una voz proveniente de la izquierda-.

-Es una ardilla, será un guardia… no! Es Splendid…-Dijeron los tres al unísono, aunque al final de la frase con fingido entusiasmo se hiso evidente la desilusión en la voz de los gemelos y Handy-.

-Ja, búrlense si quieren pero seré yo el que abrirá esta puerta! Háganse a un lado-Dijo serio mientras se ponía frente a la puerta-.

-Que planea hacer?-Preguntaron expectantes los gemelos, la respuesta llego de detrás de ellos-.

-Hará que ese peli verde abra la puerta-Dijo en su característico tono de voz indiferente-.

-Handy lo miro burlón- Que haces acá, Sniffles? Ya no te basta con tenerla en la biblioteca tanto tiempo?-.

-No tengo porque dignarme a responder…-Dijo el peli celeste cerrando el libro, luego miro a Handy con una sonrisa- No es mi culpa que ninguno de ustedes tuviera el cerebro necesario para enseñar a alguien-.

-Que dijiste!?-Dijeron molestos los gemelos-.

-Acaso me equivoco?-Pregunto indiferente Sniffles mientras volvía a su lectura-.

-Bueno, no…-Dijo Shifty pensativo, mirando a su hermano. Un rato después ambos estaban suspirando derrotados-.

-No me bajes al nivel de este par de tarados!-Dijo molesto Handy-Yo siempre estoy entre los mejores cinco-.

-Es cierto, no sos como ellos… Pero, de verdad no te cansas de estar siempre en el segundo lugar?-Dijo Sniffles pasando una página-.

-Yo no soy el segundo lugar de nadie!-Contesto Handy, molesto-.

-Quieren callarse no me puedo concen…trar…-Grito molesto Splendid cuando la puerta se abrió- oh… Hola, Flippy, linda noche?-.

-Porque no se van a molestar a otro sitio lejos de mi habitación!-Flippy comenzaba a perder la compostura, su mirada se centró en los lentes del último de sus compañeros- Que haces acá?-.

-No es obvio… Vine a comprobar si mi alumna está estudiando adecuadamente-Dijo Sniffles sonriendo socarronamente, sin siquiera mirar al peli verde-.

-"Ese maldito Nerd"-Fligpy no contra dijo a su otro yo, si por él fuera se lanzaría sobre ese cobarde antes de que cantara el gallo- Ya váyanse que quiero dorm…-No pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta del baño se abrió-.

Todos introdujeron la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, aprovechando que también Flippy se giró sorprendido. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando al descubierto a Flaky, que aún no terminaba de secarse el pelo, llevaba una remera blanca un poco más grande que ella, así cubría un poco sus curvas y, llevaba un pantalón rojo, un poco ajustado, pero no demasiado. Todos parecieron un poco desilusionados.

-Pero Flippy no podía dejar que lo vieran así, asique opto por señalar lo obvio- No sé qué esperaban, idiotas… Recuerden que ella se tenía que hacer pasar por hombro, incluso para su compañero de cuarto…-.

-Los gemelos pasaron, ignorando a Flippy para ir hasta donde estaba la pelirroja- Flak! No quieres que juguemos este juego de mesa?-.

-Eh… Pero tengo que estudiar…-Dijo ella apenada al notar la presencia de Sniffles-.

-Este sonrió victorioso ante los demás, fue hasta donde estaban los tres- No hay problema, Flak-Dijo poniéndole un mano en el hombro- Te vi estudiar arduamente seguro que podes aprobar sin problemas-.

-De verdad lo crees Sniffles!?-Dijo Flaky animada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Muchas gracias… Vamos a jugar un rato entonces!-.

-Así se habla!-Gritaron al unísono los gemelos-.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del tablero, exceptuando a Handy y Flippy que aún seguían en la puerta.

-Deberías empezar a despertarte, Flippy. Te lo digo como amigo-Dijo Handy serio, dándole una palmadita amistosa al peli verde-.

-Ey, se van a unir o no?-Dijo ansioso Splendid-.

-Ahí voy!-Dijo feliz el peli naranja- Y bien… Que apostamos?... Yo tengo 100-.

-Nosotros también ponemos 100 cada uno-Dijeron los gemelos-.

-Quien no podría poner 100-Dijo Sniffles sacando el billete de su bolsillo-.

-Mis grandiosos 100 entran al juego-Dijo Splendid-.

-Dios, si no hay de otra…-Dijo Flippy de mala gana, pero sumando sus 100 al montón-.

De pronto todos se quedaron mirando a Flaky, expectantes, ella se ruborizo al notar que solo faltaba ella.

-O… no puede ser… De verdad no tienes ni siquiera 100?-Pregunto Splendid, recibiendo un golpe de Sniffles-.

-Bueno… Yo…-Dijo ella agachando la cabeza, luego forzó una sonrisa- Los mirare jugar, jeje…-.

-Y qué tal si apuestas otra cosa-Dijo Lifty pensativo, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, esto hizo que el menor de los gemelos se pusiera rojo- Bueno… Que tal… Si al ganador le das un beso…-.

-QUE!?-Dijeron Flaky y Flippy sorprendidos-.

-Me parece justo y no tiene por qué ser en la boca, claro-Dijo Handy-.

-Los gemelos lo miraron enfadados, era claro lo que deseaban, pero las acciones del peli naranja hicieron que Flippy suspirara tranquilo- no tienes por qué hacerlo, Flaky-.

-Bueno… No creo que sea problema, después de todo solo será en la mejilla, no?-Dijo ella sonrojada-Además, tengo ganas de jugar con ustedes-.

Todos la miraron, parecía un conejito fingiendo ser fuerte, esto hiso que algunos sonrieran con malicia y que otros se sonrojaran, pero lo que seguro hiso la joven, sin darse cuenta, es encender la llama de la competición. "No perderé!"Pensaron todos los chicos al unísono.

-"Que bueno, al fin jugamos como amigos"-Pensó inocentemente la chica-.

Pasaron un largo rato jugando, entre risas y burlas, enfados y gritos. Pero el final del juego llego rápido y todos los chicos quedaron hundidos en la más horrible desesperación.

-Gane! Gane!-Decía feliz Flaky-.

-Bien, todo es tuyo-Dijo Handy, el único que sonreía alegremente-.

-Esto no termina acá!-Dijeron a la desesperada los gemelos- A quién elijes?-.

-Eh?... Elegir?-Pregunto Flaky sorprendida-.

-Es cierto…-Dijo Sniffles acomodándose los lentes- Después de todo, eso es lo que apostaste, es correcto que recibas un beso de alguno de nosotros-.

-Al fin sacas tus colmillo, no lobo nerd?-Dijo por lo bajo Flippy-.

-Si hablamos de lobos, creo que el único acá sos vos-Dijo fríamente el peli celeste-.

-Pues yo por lo menos no actuó como chupa medias para que me asignen a una debilucha como alumna-.

-Yo no soy ningún chupa medias, solo soy inteligente…-Sniffles sonrió con malicia- Si quieres puedo darte clases de como manipular a las personas-.

-Porque vos…!-Dijo irritado Flippy, agarrando del cuello del piyama celeste que vestía-.

-Ja, sabía que reaccionarias así… Acaso vas a pegarme?... Frente a Flak?-Dijo Sniffles, señalando a la pelirroja que los miraba preocupada-.

-Sos una asquerosa rata-Dijo Flippy apretando los dientes, mientras que lo soltaba- De todos modos ya es tarde, váyanse a dormir!-.

Flippy empujo a todos fuera y apago la luz, yendo a acostarse sin decir nada. Flaky también se acostó, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo el asunto de elegir a quien darle el beso.

-Gracias…-Dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja antes de quedarse dormida-.

-Flippy se sonrojo y no pudo evitar levantarse para verla- "Ya se durmió?"-"**Es tu oportunidad, jeje…"**-"Cállate yo no soy como vos, y te lo demostrare!"-Se acercó a la chica, inclinándose sobre ella, acaricio su mejilla, luego se acostó a dormir de nuevo- **"Cobarde…"-.**

* * *

Flaky se removió dormida, una sensación suave y cariñosa en su mejilla le trajo un recuerdo. Ella era pequeña y estaba llorando, a su alrededor una gran multitud indiferente la observaba para luego seguir con su camino.

Pero de pronto una mano tomo la suya, era un chico a penas más alto que ella, la llevo con él hasta un árbol, unos metros más lejos había una pareja desesperarse, al verla ella los reconoció al instante.

-Mama! Papa!-Dijo llorando corriendo hacia ellos, luego de abrazarlos se giró para ver al chico que la había ayudado-Eh?... Donde esta?...-.

-Ey… Flaky! Despierta o llegaremos tarde!-Dijo Flippy sacudiéndola para despertarla- Vamos que ya son las 6- El peli verde le sonrió- SI no te apuras no podrás desayunar-.

-Emm, okey… Gracias por despertarme-Dijo sonriendo-.

-Flippy se giró para sonreír socarrón- Asegúrate de limpiarte la cara, se nota que soñaste algo bonito-Dijo señalándose el costado del labio, luego salió de la habitación-.

-Flaky espero que se fuera para levantarse y corrió al baño a verse al espejo- Oh por dios!-Dijo al verse toda despeinada y con un hilo de baba cayendo de su labio, se sonrojo al recordar que Flippy la había visto así-No entiendo porque, me afecta tanto que él me haya visto… Pero qué vergüenza!-.

La chica se metió a la ducha a las apuradas y se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, para las 6.30 ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Pero en todo ese tiempo su mente no dejaba de divagar sobre ese pequeño sueño.

-Mientras pasaba por una ventana se quedó pensativa- Ahora que me doy cuenta… Más que un sueño… parecía un recuerdo…-.


	12. Chapter 12

-Genial!-Grito Flaky muy feliz- Estoy entre los 10 mejores! Muchas gracias por todo Sniffles-.

-No hay de qué, pero es muy temprano para animarse, Flak-Dijo el chico serio-.

-Es cierto, el lunes que viene es el examen de modales-Dijo Handy suspirando agotado-.

-Ya verás cómo me lo agradecerás cuando tengas que estar con una chica-Dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas-.

-Oh, hola profe-Dijo nervioso Handy-.

-Profesor Cuddles para vos muchacho y Flippy…Espero que tengas un mejor desempeño que en matemáticas-.

-Sí, profesor-Dijo serio el peli verde, había quedado noveno, eso no podía permitírselo el hijo del director-.

-Y usted, señorito Flak, debe apresurarse a ponerse al día, sino será una verdadera molestia para los demás-Sin decir más fue caminando solemnemente por el pasilla, hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos que había a su alrededor-.

-Flaky agacho la cabeza apenada, Sniffles se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- No debes preocuparte, es divertido enseñarte-.

-Gracias por apoyarme tanto, Sniffles, pero tratare de prepararme sola esta vez-Dijo ella sonriéndole-.

-Estas segura? Puedo arreglar todo para que vengas a mi casa-Dijo Sniffles cordial-.

-Eso no será necesario-Dijo Flippy, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Flaky- Yo seré su profesor esta vez-.

-Oh, enserio… Pero si tus modales varían según tu estado de ánimo, crees realmente que puedes ser un buen profesor?-Rio el cuatro ojos-.

-Chicos, chicos… No se peleen, ya arregle con una amiga para que me ayudara a practicar-Dijo Flaky alejándose de ambos- Por cierto, que va a tomar?-.

-Hasta ahora solo hemos visto comportamiento en fiestas, seguramente tomara el vals y cómo manejarse, ya sabes, los saludos y esas cosas-Dijo Handy pensativo- Pero no te preocupes ella es hábil en esas cosas-.

-La conoces?-Preguntaron Flippy y Splendid al peli naranja-.

-Bueno, si… Iremos juntos a su casa luego del final de clases-Handy sonreía de oreja a oreja-.

-Flippy se colocó junto a su mejor amigo- Bueno, chicos, ya escucharon, asique bórrense que tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-Handy suspiro- Lo siento Flippy, pero no creo que a ella le haga muy feliz tu presencia-.

-Mi presencia? Pero si ni siquiera me conoce!- Dijo Molesto el peli verde-.

-Lo siento, te prometo que algún día te lo compensare-Dijo llevándose a Flaky- No te preocupes iremos en mi moto-.

-Moto!... Qué bien! Extraño andar en la mía, que nostalgia-Dijo Flaky risueña-.

-Woo, parece que realmente se está cansando de estar en tu sombra-Dijo Sniffles-.

-Qué quieres decir!? Handy es mi amigo, jamás lo pondría en segundo lugar ni nada!-Flippy estaba muy molesto, pero no sabía exactamente porque-.

-Tal vez no sea tu intención, pero al ser el hijo del director realmente no crees que él se contiene contigo… Bueno, a muchos no les conviene tenerte de enemigo, después de todo ser expulsado de esta prestigiosa escuela significa la muerte social, no es bueno para los negocios- Sniffles se fue alejando del peli verde sin siquiera míralo-.

-No le hagas caso, solo se hace el duro pero es realmente atento… Solo está cansado de que lo traicionen-Dijo Splendid tratando de calmar a Flippy-.

-Porque me dices eso? como si me importara…-Dijo Flippy girándose molesto-.

-Pues… Porque realmente creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bien si se conocieran-El peli azul tenía una sonrisa tan boba y despreocupada que hizo que Flippy lo ignorara con más ahínco- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, pronto pasaran a buscarme mis padres, Bye!-.

* * *

-No entiendo porque es tan molesto-Flippy iba caminando tan enojado que no veía por donde estaba caminando, así fue que llego a la enfermería sin darse cuenta-.

-Oh, Flippy! Como estas?-Dijo sonriendo la peli rosada- Te has sentido mal últimamente?-.

-Este… No todo bien, solo…-Dijo sorprendido el chico-.

-Oh… Déjame echarte un vistazo-Dijo la enfermera señalando gentilmente la cama, luego de una revisación le pregunto por los síntomas- Asique te duele el estómago y sueles sentirte molesto, estas tomándote las pastillas para tu otro…-.

-Ya dije que sí!-Grito enfadado-… Lo siento, Giggles, no sé qué me anda pasando, me siento tan inestable… Ese idiota dentro mío no deja de decir estupideces sobre una promesa y encima esa Flaky… Mejor me voy…-Se paró de golpe dispuesto a salir-.

-Qué pasa con Flaky?-Pregunto Giggles, cruzándose de brazos-.

Flippy suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la cama, le relato todo desde el extraño sueño y la niña, hasta el conocimiento de los otros compañeros de clase, y como Flaky parecía demasiado inocente ante ellos, además, agrego el extraño comportamiento de Fliqpy y como este parecía estar tomando cada vez más el control sin que él pudiera darse cuenta.

-Ya ni siquiera hay un disparador aparente, simplemente hace de mi cuerpo lo que quiere, me enferma la idea de que pueda hacer algo a Flaky… o a alguien más…-Flippy se veía tan afligido que Giggles no pudo evitar acercarse para abrazarlo-.

-Contéstame algo Flippy, cuando fue la primera vez que tu otro yo apareció?-Pregunto Giggles-.

-Eh? No fue en la guerra, cuando mis compañero…-Flippy no pudo continuar, temía que al recordarlos su otro yo aprovechara para herirla a ella, desde la muerte de su madre Giggles había sido casi una madre para él-… Espera… Desde la muerte de mi madre…-.

-Giggles cerró los ojos afligida- La verdad es que yo te conocí por todo los archivos que mi padre tenía sobre vos. Flippy, mi padre me dijo que cuando naciste… Tus ojos eran amarillos, como los de tu padre-.

-Eso no puede ser!?-Grito Flippy aterrado- Eso quiere decir que… Yo soy… Yo soy el otro-Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro desesperado-.

-Cálmate, Flippy-Dijo Giggles tratando de acercarse a él-.

-**Noo…**-Dijo el peli verde lanzándose sobre la peli rosada, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Fliqpy presionaba el cuello de la enfermera esbozando una sonrisa- **No crees que has hablado demasiado, cerda-chan?**-.

-Su…Suelta-me…-Dijo la chica desesperada, arañando los brazos que jugaban a robarle la vida-.

-**Como te atreves a ayudarlo de esa manera, cuando estoy tan cerca de poder debilitar su mente!**-La presión aumento, haciendo que Giggles escupiera un poco de saliva y se agitara desesperada- **La próxima vez que abras esos sensuales labios espero que estés preparada para que te los arranque con mis propias manos**- Dijo al momento que la soltaba-.

-Cofcof… No lo entiendo…-Dijo Giggles, su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que su voz se oía débil- Porque… Porque no quieres que lo sepa?-.

-**Si tanto insistes en saberlo te lo diré**-Dijo el peli verde, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de la enfermera, observando los papeles y objetos que había por allí con fingido interés- **Lo cierto es que planeo hacer que sus instintos lo traicionen… Mientras más desee a esa chica más débil se volverá su mente, así yo podre adueñarme de lo que debió ser mío por derecho**-.

-Eso no es cierto! Me niego a creer que Flippy es una invención tuya!-Grito Giggles aterrada- él es un chico amable, gentil, que se preocupa por los demás…-.

-**Y eso que importa… Que yo sea su invención o que él sea la mía… Que él sea el niño dulzura y que yo sea un monstruo**-Dijo acercándose a la cama donde estaba la peli rosada, llevaba algo oculto tras su espalda- **Lo cierto es que no podre aceptarlo!**-Grito al momento que clavaba una lapicera en la pierna de la mujer, haciendo que esta diera un sonoro grito, lleno de desesperación-.

- Aaaahh!... Aggh!...-Giggles no podía pronunciar nada a pesar de sus esfuerzo, un torrente de lágrimas corría por su rostro, producto del dolor-.

-Fliqpy se incorporó satisfecho- **Mi madre me rechazo, decía que yo era un monstruo, que no importaba cuanto cariño me brindara nunca sería el hijo que tanto deseaba… Por eso lo cree a él, para hacerla feliz… Aun así ella jamás me acepto… Por eso, jamás dejare que Flaky sea de él…-**Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta**- Porque el primero en conocer a Flaky fui yo!**-Luego cerró la puerta de un portazo-.

* * *

-Giggles esta acá?... Giggles!-Grito Cuddles cuando llego a la enfermería- Me pareció oírte gritar, estas bien?-.

-Jaja, no es nada… Qué raro, esta es la primera vez que te veo tan preocupado, jeje-Dijo la chica mientras terminaba de vendar su pierna- Acaso es por mí?-.

-Tonta…-Dijo serio Cuddles, abrazándola- Claro que es por vos… Por favor dime que ocurrió?-.

-Giggles lo abrazo, mientras el temblor volvía a su cuerpo, las lágrimas también se dieron el lujo de regresar a sus tristes ojos- No… no puedo decírtelos, Cuddles… Perdóname…-.

-Giggles…-Dijo Cuddles en un hilo de voz-"Lo siento Giggles… Pero voy a sacarte de acá"-Pensó el hombre, abrazando más fuerte a Giggles, que no paraba de llorar-.

* * *

-"Que interesante"-Apareció escrita en una pantalla de celular, Mime sonrió desde la copa de un árbol-"Se ven cosas divertidas desde acá arriba, no crees?"-.

-La figura a su lado no paraba de dejar envoltorios desperdigados por todas las hojas- Ni que lo digas, Ese hermanito mío sí que da miedo-Dijo llevándose dos caramelos a la boca- Aunque este lugar parece muy entretenido... No se te vaya a olvidar nuestro trato, Mime-.

-"No creo que pueda"-Dijo Mime sonriente-"Una dotación por un año de caramelos para que te adueñes del respeto del director"-.

-Emmm, mejor que sean chocolates-Dijo pensativo el chico- Recuerda que no es fácil para un hijo bastardo ganarse el amor de un tipo duro como ese-.

-"Creo en que podrás hacerlo, Nutty"-Mime sonrió maliciosamente-"Después de todo vos amas esta escuela más que él"-.

-Jaja, eso es cierto, amaría tenerla, así podría llevarla a la ruina-Luego de volver a llevarse otros dos caramelos a la boca empezó a bajar- Vámonos, ya se me acabaron los caramelos-.

-"Okey"-Mime se dispuso a bajar tras él, la sonrisa en su rostro no se borró en ningún instante-"Es un plan perfecto, él obtendrá este asqueroso lugar para vengarse de Flippy y el director sufrirá al verlo como Nutty lo lleva a la bancarrota"-Pensaba mientras una risita escapaba de su boca-.

* * *

-Petunia!-Grito Flaky feliz de volver a ver a su amiga- Hacia tanto que no te veía!-.

-Flaky que alegría verte bien-Dijo la peli azul abrazando a su pequeña amiga- Gracias por traerla, Handy-.

-No hay de que…jeje-Dijo el chico sonriendo un tanto ruborizado-.

-No se queden ahí entren-Dijo Petunia animada- Vengan, vamos a la sala, ya tengo listo el té-.

-Gracias, Petu…No me esperaba que se conocieran-Dijo sorprendida Flaky-.

-Bueno… Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en un campamente de verano y nos seguimos hablando por mail, Handy se sorprendió cuando le dije el nombre de la escuela a la que serias transferida-.

-Oh, qué vergüenza, realmente hablaron de mi-Dijo Flaky, sonriendo apenada- Pero… Porque nunca me dijiste nada?-.

-Es que creí que sería lo mejor, no quería parecer algún tipo de acosador ni nada-Handy le dirigió a Petunia una mirada cargada de ironía, haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo-.

-Bien, no importa, empecemos ya con esto…-Dijo molesta la peli azul, parándose de golpe, sus mejillas estaban un tanto ruborizadas-.

* * *

-Oh, Fliqpy, llegaste justo a tiempo-Dijo el director mirando fríamente al peli verde-.

-**Es raro que me llames así, tan de pronto… Acaso quieres sacar a Flaky de la escuela…**-Dijo desafiante el chico-.

-Claro que no, solo quería que conocieras a alguien… Entra Nutty…-El joven que entro tenía el pelo un poco más claro que Fliqpy y algunos reflejos n amarillo, iba vestido formal, uno de sus ojos quedaba cubierto por su flequillo-.

-Hola-Saludo gentilmente el recién llegado, luego hiso una reverencia al director-.

-**Quien es este emo azucarado?-**Pregunto indiferente el soldado- **Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que conocer a los hijos de tus "donadores desinteresados"**-.

-Fliqpy, te presento a tu medio hermano, Nutty-Dijo sonriendo complacido, el directo parecía tan feliz por el encuentro que sabía que algo estaba tramando-.

-**Medio hermano? Pero si este tipo es mayor que yo… no será fruto de alguna de las putas que te gustaba frecuentar, verdad?**-Fliqpy parecía cada vez más molesto, fue entonces cuando el palillo de una paleta le roso el rostro, haciéndole un pequeño corte-.

-Cuida tu lengua viperina, soldadito de juguete-Dijo serio Nutty, llevándose una nueva paleta a la boca- Es de mi madre de la que estás hablando…-.

-Bien, que bueno que se lleven tan bien, porque los pasare a una habitación para tres-Dijo complacido el director-.

-**Que quieres decir!?**-Grito molesto Fliqpy- **Que pasara con…-.**

-"Tu compañero de cuarto"?... Obviamente se mudara con ustedes, asegúrate de avisarle luego, pueden retirarse-El directo volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, empezando a trabajar-.

-**Me reusó a aceptar a este don nadie!-**Grito Fliqpy golpeando el escritorio-.

-No se trata de aceptar o no, soy tu padre, vos solo tienes que obedecer-Dijo el hombre, sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-**Ja, solo actúas como padre cuando te conviene**-Dijo Fliqpy sonriendo burlón-**Que tontería no tengo porque escucharte, no nos moveremos-**El peli verde se giró dispuesto a salir de la oficina-.

-Si sales de esta oficina sin acatar mis decisiones quedas expulsado de mi escuela-Dijo serio el director- Y volverás a la escuela militar-.

-**Eso que me importa**-Fliqpy ya había abierto a mitad de la puerta-.

-Y Faren se ira contigo-Dijo sonriente el director-.

-Fliqpy se detuvo al instante, no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando ella se estaba esforzando tanto, dio un sonoro suspiro de derrota y se giró hacia Nutty**- Que haces ahí parado? Vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta-**.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, la recepcionista les dio tres llames de la nueva habitación y Fliqpy dejo la suya, prometiendo que el lunes alcanzaría la de su compañero. Luego ambos se dirigieron a su nuevo cuarto, era exactamente igual que el anterior solo que un poco más grande y con una cama y escritorio de más.

-Nutty corrió a lanzarse a la del medio-Waaau, que suave esta esta, será perfecta para mí-.

-**Que vulgar, apártate de ahí, esa es mía**-Dijo Fliqpy poniéndole su navaja en el cuello**- no sé de qué agujero saliste, pero permíteme regresarte en este instante**-.

-Nutty lo observo con frialdad, sacando una navaja suiza de su bolsillo mientras escupía el palillo de la paleta en el ojo del peli verde que lo esquivo por los pelos- Se nota que a vos te gustan las cosas por la fuerza, pero quiero que tengas algo en cuenta, yo seré un hijo bastardo, pero mi madre fue la primera prometida de tu padre… Me temo que la única puta con la que estuvo tu padre era tu madre-Rio Nutty, luego derribo de una patada a Fliqpy, clavando la navaja en su mano izquierda- No creas que me dejare vencer por vos, te robare todo lo que tienes, igual que vos me lo robaste a mí-.

-Fliqpy le pego una patada en los cristales de Nutty, haciendo que este se curvara- **Si crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados te equivocas-**Dijo alejándose mientras se arrancaba la navaja para arrojarla por la ventana- **Mas te vale cuidarte la espalda, bastardo… Porque jamás te daré nada que me pertenezca, grábatelo a fuego lento, de lo contrario lo grabare yo**-Dijo sonriendo mientras lamia el filo de su cuchillo, luego salió de la habitación-.

-"Woo, las reuniones familiares siempre son tan mágicas, llenas de ondas negativas"-Pensó Mime sonrojado-"oh, ahí viene…"-Dijo, dejando caer un balde con agua a la vez que se ocultaba entre las ramas del árbol en el que se había subido-.

-El balde cayo con agua y todo sobre la cabeza de Fliqpy, derribándolo, luego de un rato se levantó con dificultad- ay, que dolor… Que hago acá?... Cierto! Giggles! Debo ir a disculparme, espero que este bien!-Dijo aterrado Flippy, corriendo a la enfermería, ignorando totalmente el hilo de sangre que corría por su frente-.

* * *

-Petunia, donde estás?-Pregunto Flaky, su amiga había subido a buscar algo y tardaba demasiado en volver, preocupada subió hasta su cuarto, pero al entrar esta no estaba allí- Umm, donde se habrá metido?... Eh?-Se sorprendió al ver una foto de ellas cuando eran niñas- Jaja, Petunia siempre fue tan alegre...-Torpemente el marco se le cayó de las manos, en ese momento entro Petunia-.

-Flaky, acá estas, ven que ya encontré…-Petunia miro el marco en el suelo, se había abierto pero no se había roto-.

-Lo siento tanto, soy tan torpe…-Flaky lo levanto cuando la foto se deslizo fuera del marco, parecía estar doblada. Cuando la chica desdoblo la foto vio a un niño, pero su rostro había sido cortado de la foto con mucha torpeza-… Petunia… Quien es él-.

-La peli azul corrió hacia su amiga, abrazándola, ambas cayeron a la cama- No necesitas saberlo, Flaky… Él no es importante…-Dijo Petunia a la desesperada-.

-…Petunia…-Dijo Flaky en un hilo de voz-… Sabes, Petunia, hace un par de días tuve un sueño… En el aparecía un chico pero no alcance a ver su rostro, pero las ropas de este niño son las misma… Por favor dímelo… -Petunia se separó de ella, sus ojos se mostraban acuosos por las lágrimas-… Te lo ruego, dime quien es él…-.

* * *

**Dos capitulos de una! Para todas las que siguen esta historia, compenso mi tardansa con este par de capitulos =D**

**Perdon que pensaba subirlo ayer pero me caia de sueño asique a penas lo estaba terminando lo deje para hoy,**

**pero ahora que ya esta es todo suyo, espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior **

**Quiero agradeces a XOneechanX, Alegotica12, Eliiotaku y a Guest xD Por apoyar la historia cuando mas lo necesitaba.**

**Espero que les guste estos dos capitulos y que les retribuya un poco la espera**

**Saludos y abrazos porque aprove los examenes! Y pronto volvere a clases = )**

**Asique hasta la proxima**


	13. Chapter 13

Petunia se quedó callada un buen rato, su rostro paso de la sorpresa a una sombría seriedad, su rostro fue lentamente acercándose al de la pelirroja que trataba sostenerle la mirada.

-La peli azul se acercó tanto a la oreja de Flaky que esta podía sentir su respiración-No entiendo porque… Actúas así… que me estas ocultando-Dijo la pelirroja, removiéndose incomoda-.

-Petunia se detuvo con la boca abierta y se separó rápidamente de ella- Yo soy la que no entiende, porque insistes tanto en él… Siempre es ese niño… Yo que soy para vos!?-.

-Flaky vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amiga y no pudo evitar abrazarla- Lo siento, Petunia… Pero yo…-.

-…No lo digas…-Susurro la peli azul-.

-Yo no puedo…-La chica no pudo evitar tartamudear, temía lo que sus palabras pudieran causar en su amiga, pero no podía mantener esa amista bajo esas condiciones-.

-Por favor… Flaky…-Dijo suplicante Petunia, abrazando más fuerte a su amiga-.

-… Lo siento pero no me gustas de esa manera…-Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja. Luego trato de incorporarse pero la peli azul la galo hacia ella, obligándola a que la mirara-.

-Podemos intentar!-Grito Petunia desesperada y sin más forzó a Flaky a besarla, la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida-.

-Chicas ya es tarde voy a pedir un…L-lo…-Murmuró Handy, quedándose parado en el umbral-.

-Petunia se separó de Flaky completamente sonrojada- Handy, golpea antes de entrar!-Grito tratando de evitar la mirada perpleja de la pelirroja-.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo Flaky parándose y pasando junto a su amiga sin siquiera mirarla-.

-Espera!...-Grito Petunia- Quieres saber quién es ese chico, no?... Yo no sé su nombre pero sé que va a la misma escuela que vos-.

-Ya veo…Gracias- Dijo Flaky sin siquiera voltearse, pasando junto a Handy-… Yo pediré el taxi, no te preocupes-.

Flaky salió de la habitación, al escuchar a su amiga llorar tuvo que apretar los puños para no terminar regresando, si hacia eso solo empeoraría la situación. Bajo las escaleras t llamo a su casa por suerte su papa estaba, le pidió si podía pasar a buscarla y este accedió.

-Al cortar una mano la giro violentamente por el hombro y le metió una suave cachetada. Era la primera vez que Handy se veía tan furioso, aun así era admirable el auto control que este tenía- Como pudiste ser tan cruel! Ella solo quiere protegerte!-.

-Flaky se acarició la mejilla colorada y miro a Handy con expresión seria- Y que debería haber hecho?- Pregunto retóricamente y enseguida agrego- Debería haber aceptado sus sentimientos y fingir que me gustaba…- Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual Handy cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-.

-Tienes razón…-Dijo pesadamente- Pero porque ni siquiera la miraste?-.

-Por egoísmo…-Dijo rápidamente Flaky- Sabia que si la miraba querría consolarla y eso no nos haría ningún bien a ninguna de las dos…-En eso sonó un bocinazo desde el exterior de la casa- Debe ser mi papa, gracias por su ayuda… Ambos-Dijo con una sonrisa, luego camino lentamente hasta el pie de la escalera, pero no vio a nadie arriba-… Adiós Petunia…-Susurro pesadamente-.

-Handy se acercó a ella con tristeza- La odias por esto? Estas molesta?-.

-Debo admitir que un poco estoy… Pero más que nada conmigo por haber dejado que esto llegara a este punto, siendo que hacía tiempo que lo intuía… Pero parte de mí no lo quería creer-Flaky miro al peli naranja con una sonrisa un tanto triste- Odiarla?... Como podría odiar a mi mejor amiga, solo lamento ser yo la causa de que ella se sienta triste… Por favor quédate con ella, si?-.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, cuídate…-Dijo Handy forzando una sonrisa. Vio como la pequeña pelirroja se dirigió hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, lista para salir, él decidió que era el momento- Flaky, quiero preguntarte algo…-.

-Emm, que cosa?-Dijo confundida-.

-Cuando fue la primera vez que me viste?-Handy tenía esa mirada seria de quien ve algo más allá dela simple pregunta-.

-Qué?... No fue en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando me ayudaste con Fliqpy?-Dijo ella levantando una ceja-.

-Handy rio ante la aparente obviedad que reflejaba la voz de la joven- Estas segura que es así?-.

-Eh? Que quieres de…-Sonó un bocinazo por segunda vez- Oh, nos vemos el lunes, adiós…-.

Hubo otro silencio dentro de la casa solo interrumpido por el sonido de un auto al alejarse. Una figura temblorosa se asomó por la escalera, secando sus ojos torpemente, Handy la miro con un poco de pena.

-No crees que dijiste algo innecesario?-Dijo Petunia con el tono más serio que fue capaz en su condición actual-.

-Ya viene siendo hora de que se lo digamos, no?-Dijo serio Handy- Después de todo ya la escuchaste, no?-.

-Si… Ella es tan amable…-Dijo la peli azul, dejando escapar un par de lagrima más-…-La chica miro el pie de la escalera como si esperara ver algo allí-.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y puedes estar segura de que no permitiré que pase-Dijo Handy mirando con ojos decididos los débiles ojos azules-.

-Handy… Porque te preocupas tanto por Flaky… Acaso…-Dijo Petunia bajando lentamente-.

-No digas tontería… Ella me preocupa porque es la persona más importante para ti-Dijo el peli naranja con las mejillas sonrojada, luego se giró hacia la cocina- Traje palomitas para microondas y hay un especial de pelis de terror, que me dices? Recuperamos el tiempo perdidos?-.

-Petunia se limpió las lágrimas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Iré prendiendo la tele-.

-Así se habla!-Dijo animadamente Handy, desapareciendo por el umbral-.

Petunia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este desapareció, cuando vio su espalda por un segundo recordó a aquel niño que conoció en ese verano y de cómo se la pasaban de miedosos cuando veían una película de terror a escondida de sus padres, quienes parecían estar más ocupados haciendo ruidos en su cuarto que en pasar unas vacaciones familiares.

-Petunia se dejó caer sobre el sofá y abrazo un almohadón, mirando por sobre este la pantalla de la televisión- "Ella no me odia y Handy se preocupa por mi… Tengo que ser fuerte y abandonar estos sentimientos…"-.

-Bien, ya empezó, acá traje las palomitas con mucha azúcar como te gustan-Rio Handy sentándose junto a la peli azul, luego de pasar un rato sin repuesta saco una caja de pañuelos y le tendió uno sin mirarla- No es necesario que actúes fuerte ante mi… Déjame que te acompañe tanto en tus alegrías como en tus tristezas-.

-Petunia tomo el pañuelo y se tapó el rostro con el-… Vos a ser fuerte, Handy… No quiero perder mi amistad con Flaky…-.

-Sé que lo serás Petunia-Dijo Handy con una sonrisa un tanto triste-"Sé lo fuerte que eres Petunia… Tal vez incluso mucho más que yo…"-El peli naranja apretó sus puños sobre sus rodilla, debía admitir que tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero en ese momento Petunia no necesitaba amor. Necesitaba un amigo-.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue completamente en silencio, Ron no paraba de darle pequeñas miradas a su hija, le había parecido verle la mejilla colorada, seguramente habían peleado con su amiga y como padre no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Ocurrió algo Flaky?-Pregunto Ron en el primer semáforo que agarraron-.

-Eh!... Ah, bueno… Nada importante…-Dijo Flaky evitando la mirada de su padre, clara muestra de que algo pasaba-.

-Sabes, el otro día me estaba acordando de la segunda vez que vi a tu madre…-Dijo el padre esquivando el tema-.

-Ah, si… Hablas de cuando te dio esta cadenita?-Pregunto Flaky tratando de mostrar el mayor interés que pudo, su mente estaba hecho un verdadero sótano, lleno de muebles enormes y polvo. Pero algo dentro de su sótano mental parecía no estar en el lugar correcto. Tal vez una historia totalmente ajena a ella la ayudaría-.

-Oh, te acordaste, jeje-Rio sorprendido el hombre- Bueno, resulta que luego de que le diera mi paraguas me pase una semana sin ir a clases, pero al llegar mis compañeros no dejaban de decirme que una chica linda había venido todos los días a mirar dentro del aula para luego irse corriendo cuando alguien le iba a preguntar que quería. Yo no pude evitar recordarla… Pero entonces cuando Sandra apareció ese día sea acerco tímidamente a mi banco y me tendió un pequeño paquete, al abrirlo estaba la cadenita…-.

-Y entonces se hicieron novios?-Pregunto ansiosa Flaky-.

-Oh, no… En ese momento nos empezaron a hacer burla y yo como un idiota le dije que para que quería una cadenita, que esa era cosa de niñita y ella molesta me tiro el paraguas. Lo que paso fue que lo esquive y este golpeo una ventana, rompiendo el vidrio, asique nuestro segundo encuentro fue en detención, jeje-Rio divertido-.

-Flaky suspiro- Papa eras un tonto-.

-Los chicos siempre somos un tanto idiotas cuando se trata de mujeres, Flaky-Rio Ron- Pero aun así me guarde la cadenita y cuando pude me la puse, luego cuando salimos de detención ella ni me miro. Estaba tan apenado que me puse frente a ella y le dije Fui un idiota! Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones!... Y sabes que me dijo?...-Miro la cara expectante de su hija y sonrió- Arrodíllate… Cómo?... Si sos capaz de tragarte tu orgullo te perdonare… Yo la mire y le dije, Si hago eso aceptarías salir conmigo?-.

-Waa! Papá que lanzado!-Dijo riendo Flaky- Y que hiso mama?-.

-oh, ella se sonrojó pero acepto… En ese momento me gire y me fui corriendo-Flaky abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ya llegamos…-.

-Espera, papa, eso fue todo!?-Pregunto la chica siguiendo a su padre un tanto decepcionada-.

-Mejor pregúntale a tu madre, jaja-Dijo Ron en ese momento la puerta se abrió-.

-Hace más de media hora que la comida está hecha, porque tardaron tanto!-Grito Sandra molesta, luego de la cena ambos le contaron la historia- Oh, jaja Ron no debería contarle esas cosas a nuestra hija-La mujer se sonrojo aprenda pero luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Bueno, luego de que él se escapó de esa manera tan descarada yo estaba completamente segura de que los chicos eran unos completos idiotas… Pero luego apareció a la mañana siguiente y en medio de la entras se arrodillo frente a mi…-.

-De verdad hiciste eso?-Pregunto sorprendida Flaky-.

-Jaja, si, sino hubiese hecho eso no habría tenido sentido, cuando salimos de la detención con suerte había n par de estudiantes-Rio Ron, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas-.

-Jaja, estaba igual ese día. Desde entonces empezamos a salir-Rio sonrojada Sandra-.

-Ya veo…-Flaky hizo una pausa, no tendría otro momento para preguntarles hasta la próxima semana-… Hay algo que me ha estado molestando…-.

-Emm, que es hija?-Pregunto Ron que estaba abrazando a su esposa-.

-Flaky los miro, ya era tarde- Mejor mañana, estoy muy cansada ahora. Buenas noches-.

-Gracias, hijita, recorda que mañana a las seis tienes que volver al instituto-Dijo su madre-.

-Sí, lo sé-Grito ella desde arriba de las escaleras, le faltaban un par de escalones cuando al levantar la mirada vio a un pequeño niño- Quien…-.

Su cuerpo se precipito al suelo, pero gracias a que se agarró firmemente de la baranda no se cayó, se llevó una palma a la frente y volvió a mirar a donde había estado el chico pero este ya no estaba. Sus padres se asomaron rápidamente, luciendo una expresión de terror.

-Flaky!.Gritaron ambos al unísono subiendo hasta donde estaba ella- Como estas? No te golpeaste, verdad?-Dijo su padre tocándole la cabeza-.

-Entonces fue así… Yo… Me caí por unas escaleras?-Dijo Flaky pensativa- Solo estoy muy cansada, buenas noches-Dijo subiendo las escaleras, yendo directamente a su cuarto-.

-Flaky se dejó caer en su cama aquel recuerdo le llego tan rápido como se fue, entonces recordó como los labios del chico se movían- Porque se estaba disculpando…?- En ese momento su mente se dirigió violentamente a su compañero de cuarto- Que estará haciendo Flippy?... Porque pienso en él ahora!?-.

-Estas bien flaky?-Dijo su mama desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

-Sí, no pasa nada!-Grito ella completamente sonrojada antes de apagar la luz y cerrar los ojos-.

* * *

Estaba todo completamente oscuro en aquella habitación, Flippy respiraba pausadamente mientras dormía, una figura estaba parada a su lado, observándolo dormir.

-Ya vas a ver cómo te sacare todo…-Dijo Nutty, haciendo que el peli verde reaccionara-.

-Emm… Nutty?...-Dijo levantándose con dificultad. Entonces el aludido levanto en alto una silla y comenzó a golpear la cama, ya que Flippy reacciono a tiempo para de un salto salir de la cama- QUE CARAJO HACES!?-.

-Te voy a matar, jejeje…-Dijo Nutty dejando caer el mueble al suelo, para luego arremeter con sus puños al peli verde-.

-"Que está haciendo este? Está muy raro!"-Pensó Flippy mientras esquivaba los ataques- **"Ey, ya dormite… Tienes idea de que hora es?"**-Dijo una voz dentro de su mente- "AH! Típico, cuando sos útil te echas a dormir, maldito vago!"-**"Ey, porque me estas peleando, si aún no te hice nada!"**- Grito molesto su otro yo-"Sos tan inútil!... Espera, que es eso de aun…?"-En ese momento Nutty logro conectar una patada que derribo al peli verde, haciendo que golpear contra la maleta de su medio hermano-.

Al abrirse la maleta cayeron varias bolsas llenas de golosinas, la única abierta era de pequeñas paletitas, Flippy tomo una y la levanto en alto, haciendo que Nutty se detuviera de golpe. Fue entonces que el peli verde se dio cuenta, ese bastardo rompía incluso dormido.

-Es sonámbulo!-Grito irritado al ver cómo le sacaba la paleta de las manos e iba a acostarse tranquilamente**-"Mierda, esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza"**-Se quejó Fliqpy- Yo me voy a dormir…-Dijo Flippy bostezando-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Flaky se despertó temprano, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, se la paso rebanándose los sesos, tratando de recordar el rostro de ese niño, bajo las escaleras lentamente pero antes de asomarse escucho a sus padres hablando entre ellos.

-Crees que allá recordado?-Pregunto preocupada Sandra-.

-Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, después de todo fue un accidente muy serio, pero ya hace bastante que paso… Debe estar recordando de a poco-Dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de su café-.

-De que accidente hablan?-Pregunto Flaky preocupada-.

-Eh… Ah, buenos días…-Dijo nervioso Ron- Como te sentís hoy?-.

-Bien, no era para tanto…-Dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento-… Me pueden contar ya lo del accidente-.

-Primero desayuna, Flaky… Por cierto llamo un chico, dijo que sería mejor que volvieras lo más pronto posible al instituto. Sonaba preocupado, es tu compañero de cuarto?-Sandra sonrió burlona-.

-Mi compañero… oh, asique Flippy llamo-Dijo pensativa luego se giró hacia su madre sonrojada- Que significa ese tono de vos?!-.

-Jaja, nada nada, jaja-Rio divertida Sandra-.

* * *

La mañana se pasó rápido entre el desayuno y los preparativos para volver al instituto, pronto se hizo el mediodía y, luego de desayunar Flaky salió junto con su padre en el auto.

-Eso fue lo que paso-Dijo Ron cuando estaban llegando al instituto-.

-Asique caí por unas escaleras en unas vacaciones…-Dijo Flaky pensativa-.

-Así es, Sandra jamás se perdonó el haberte sacado los ojos de encima por ese instante-Dijo Ron aparcando el auto-.

-Pero… No había otro chico, alguien que hubiese conocido ahí?-Pregunto Flaky-.

-Otro chico, no recuerdo a nadie… Bueno fue allí donde conociste a Petunia y… creo que a otro chico más… Cuál era su nombre?...-Ron apago el motor y miro el techo pensativo- Creo que era Ha.. Adam…?-.

-Handy!-Grito sorprendida-.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del vehículo y agarro a Flaky, sacándola del auto a una velocidad increíble, luego se inclinó un joven peli verde en un acto solemne de respeto.

-**Buenas tarde señor padre de Flak, es un placer conocerlo pero tenemos que entrar porque hay un trabajo práctico que tenemos que entregar mañana. Que tenga un buen día…**-Sin más se fue corriendo arrastrando a Flaky quien lucía una cara de completa confusión-.

-Quien era ese?...-Se preguntó Ron mientras salía de regreso a casa-.

-Ey, ya para!-Grito Flaky- Que estás haciendo Fliqpy!?-.

-**Flaky tenemos que hablar, no quiero que te acerques a él!**-Hubo uno pequeña pausa- **Me reconociste?**-.

-Pues claro, como si pudiera olvidar esa voz- Dijo Flaky separándose de él-.

-**Oh, ya me reconoces, debería recompensarte por eso?**-Dijo seductor Fliqpy-.

-Flaky se sonrojo apartándose un poco- Ese no es el punto! de quien me tengo que alejar ahora!?-Grito molesta-.

En ese momento una mano se posó en el hombro de Flaky mientras que unos dientes mordieron su cuello de una manera delicada, haciendo que la chica gimiera por la sorpresa.

-Emm, asique vos sos el juguete de mi hermanito…-Ronroneo el recién llegado mirando a Fliqpy con una sonrisa felina-.

-Flaky se separó de él temblorosa-Qui-Quien es ese!?-Tartamudeo completamente sonrojado mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello-.

-Mi nombre es Nutty, damita y por cierto… -Nutty se relamió los labios- Eres muy dulce-Luego guiño un ojo a la peli roja-.

-Nutty… Espera, te llamo hermano?-Dijo sorprendida-.

-**Si… Él es mi hermano mayor…**-Entonces Fliqpy la abrazo y, a continuación, beso su cuello, dejando una marca roja en el lugar opuesto al de los dientes de Nutty- **Y ella es todo mía…**-.

-Eso se termina ahora, soldadito de juguete, jaja-Dijo Nutty sacando una paleta y golpeando con ella dándole un toquecito en la nariz a Flaky- Un gusto conocerte, fresita-Luego se giró para caminar lentamente hacia alguna parte de la institución-.

-**Ese tipo es peor que una patada en las bolas**-Dijo molesto Fliqpy, pero Flaky pudo sentir como el agarre en su hombro aumentaba un poco-.

* * *

Hasta que al fin pude continuarlo, ya habia perdido la idea de la trama, me quice morir TT_TT

Encima ando con trabajos practicos! Por eso estuve muy desaparecida, vere si despues del domingo puedo actualizar los otros fics

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia a pesar de las altas y bajas y de la tardanza.

Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs

Tratare que el proximo capitulo llegue rapido =D

Hasta la proxima


End file.
